Nickelodeon's Harbinger of Hope: Dawn of a Hero
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: After darkness destroyed his home and since he's separated from his two friends, Kibou gains a new weapon called a Keyblade and teams up with the Avatar's friends to stop the Heartless and the darkness from causing anymore damage. They work together to find Kibou's friends, Avatar Aang, and defeat villains and Heartless. Rated T for violence.
1. Premise

**Hello, everybody! Keyblade Master of Light here, and today, I have a new story for all of you, and it's, you guessed it, another Kingdom Hearts story, but for difference, since I was inspired by MegaTenDouche's Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts story, I decided that I can try and do one my own. Now, don't worry, I won't copy MegaTenDouche, I'm going to do my own type of story. So, yeah. This is gonna be similar with making this into a Nick and Nintendo crossover, but I'm doing my own flair.**

 **Here's the summary for how this story's gonna be: It's going to be just like how the actual Kingdom Hearts game is, but like many KH fanfics you've probably read, I'm going to put in originality while replacing Disney and Square characters with Nick and Nintendo characters, and for worlds, it's all just going be based on Nick shows and Nintendo games.**

* * *

 **Now here are the characters I will be introducing.**

 **Main Characters**

 **Kibou: Kibou is a ten-year-old boy, who lives in Fate Village with his best friends, Eliot and Celica. The three dream of going to different worlds together to find out what's out there. One night, darkness has invaded Kibou's village and has fallen into darkness, but he now goes on a journey to many worlds to save them from the darkness. Upbeat, brash, and little hotheaded, Kibou travels with his new friends to find his missing ones with his new weapon, the Keyblade.**

 **Kibou has blue eyes, spiky and shaggy white hair, wearing a yellow shirt with a red hooded shirt with four small zippers in the middle with blue short sleeves, yellow short pants with small zippers on both sides, blue fingerless gloves with white arrow like markings on them, brown shoes with red straps, and a long blue and green scarf around his neck, and has blue crown shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.**

 **Eliot: One of Kibou's best friends. Eliot is a nine-year-old boy, who lives in Fate Village with Kibou and Celica, and all three of them dream of going to different worlds outside of home.**

 **Eliot has green eyes, ruffled blond hair, wearing an orange shirt with black sleeves, black shorts, red and white shoes, and goggles around his forehead.**

 **Celica: Celica is an eleven-year-old girl, who is from a different world, but lives in Fate Village with Kibou and Eliot. Something about her is a mystery, but always looks after both Kibou and Eliot.**

 **Celica has shoulder length auburn hair, purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless white shirt with violet trims with pink flower petals on the shirt, black medium skirt, black stockings with pink short boots, a red ribbon over her hair like a hairband, and a violet choker around her neck.**

 **Katara: (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Waterbender)**

 **Sokka: (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Warrior)**

 **Toph: (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Earthbender)**

 **Zuko: (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Firebender/Fighter)**

* * *

 **Now, here are some worlds. The order is not official.**

 **Navi Town: This is basically Traverse Town of the story.**

 **Fairy World (Fairly OddParents)**

 **Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)**

 **Bikini Bottom (Spongbob Squarepants)**

 **Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong Country)**

 **Lylat System (Star Fox)**

 **Halberd (Kirby)**

 **Amity Park (Danny Phantom)**

 **Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)**

 **Cavity Stronghold: This is the equivalent to Hollow Bastion in this story.**

 **Darkness Apocalypse: This is the End of the World in the story.**

* * *

 **Now, a sub world.**

 **Chalk Zone (Chalk Zone)**

* * *

 **Now for summons.**

 **Fireglow=Toothless (How to Drain Your Dragon)**

 **Technospark=Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot)**

 **Twilightgleam=Midna (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Chishine=Po (Kung-Fu Panda)**

 **Magic Summon=Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents)**

 **Star Summon=Kirby (Kirby)**

* * *

 **And that's that for the premise. Hope you look forward to the story. Stay tuned. See ya when the story starts!**


	2. Chapter 1: Destini

Chapter 1: Destini

 _"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, I always wonder…are they real or not?"_ A voice asked.

Someone is falling from an abyss and it's a young boy who appears to be ten-years-old, with blue eyes, spiky and shaggy white hair, wearing a yellow shirt with a red hooded shirt with four small zippers in the middle with blue short sleeves, yellow short pants with small zippers on both sides, blue fingerless gloves with white arrow like markings on them, brown shoes with red straps, and a long blue and green scarf around his neck, and has blue crown shaped birthmarks on his cheeks and as he continues to fall a bright light appears.

The boy opens his eyes and he finds himself in a village with small buildings and grass and as the sun rays hit his eyes he covers him but then he finds someone standing in front of him and so he goes for the figure only to reveal it's a boy who appears to be nine-years-old with green eyes, ruffled blond hair, wearing an orange shirt with black sleeves, black shorts, red and white shoes, and goggles around his forehead who turns around to face each other and he holds his hand out making the first boy run over but then a powerful wind comes and blows the first boy away but he tries to reach for the other boy only to be blown away by the wind.

After the wind blowing the boy recovers to find himself back to the village and it's sunset and as he looks around he finds another figure which is a girl who appears to be eleven-years-old with shoulder length auburn hair, purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless white shirt with violet trims with pink flower petals on the shirt, black medium skirt, black stockings with pink short boots, a red ribbon over her hair like a hairband, and a violet choker around her neck waving at the boy from afar and the boy waves back while making his way over to the girl but as the boy gets closer the girl looks up at the sky making the boy do the same and they see a figure falling from the dusk sky and it's the same boy and just then the boy starts falling from the ground making the girl trying to reach him but falls far.

The boy continues falling and is now in a black abyss until he lands on the ground and he looks around but as he takes a step the black ground starts to disappear into birds which fly away and the boy watches the birds flying off and then he looks down to see a glass stained floor which has what looks like a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, white long gloves, and a gold crown and around her are two men with one wearing red while the other is wearing green and there are small mushroom-headed humanoids and an evil monster turtle.

 _"There's so much to do, yet so little time."_ A voice said making the boy look around to see who spoke but he sees no one. _"Do not be afraid. Take all the time you like. The door remains closed. Come forward."_ The voice said.

The boy starts to move but then he sees four pedestals rising from the ground and five weapons appear with one being a staff, whip, a machete, a hammer, and a broadsword.

 _"Power sleeps in you. You must give it form for it to give you the strength you need. Choose wisely."_ The voice said.

The boy comes to examine all five of the weapons and looks at the staff first.

 _"The power of air. The element of freedom. A staff that will provide great speed and agility. Is this the power you desire?"_ The voice asked but the boy puts the staff back.

The boy goes for the whip next.

 _"The power of water. The element of change. A whip that will grant you great chi and magic."_ The voice said but the boy puts the whip back.

The boy goes for the machete next.

 _"The power of a warrior. A machete that lets you fight with no element power but provides great strength."_ The voice said but the boy puts the machete back.

The boy examines the hammer next.

 _"The power of earth. The element of substance. A hammer that will grant great defense."_ The voice said but the boy puts the hammer back.

The boy goes for the broadsword.

 _"The power of fire. The element of power. A broadsword that will provide great fighting ability."_ The voice said.

The boy starts to choose which weapon is best and then he goes for the staff.

 _"Do you choose the power of air?"_ The voice said and the boy nods making the staff disappear. _"Your path is now set. What do you desire to exchange?"_ The voice asked.

The boy begins to choose which weapon to give up and he goes for the whip.

 _"Do you desire to give up the power of water?"_ The voice asked and the boy nods as the whip disappears.

Just then the pedestals crumble and the stained-glass floor starts to shatter making the boy fall again.

The boy lands on another glass stained floor and it's a girl with long dark brown hair, wearing a pink shirt and blue pants and surrounding her are three different cats with one being black, the second being white and orange, and the third and final is rather odd looking with grey fur and down ears while a newt and an adult butler with a bored expression and as the lands he looks around and the staff he chose earlier appears in his hand.

 _"You have gained the power to fight. Try giving it a swing."_ The voice said and the boy delivers a swing with his staff. _"Yes! That's it! Use this to defend yourself and others."_ The voice said.

Just then something emerges from the ground and it's a small black creature with antennas, glowing yellow eyes, and claws shocking the boy.

 _"There are times when you must fight. You must keep your light burning strong."_ The voice said.

The black creature sinks into the ground and then tries to attack with its claws but the boy delivers a swing with his staff and manages to destroy the black creature making it disappear in black mist.

Just then another black creature is in the ground and slithers to get behind the boy.

 _"Behind you!"_ The voice called making the boy turn to see the black creature rising.

The boy tries to attack but the black creature quickly transforms itself into a black pool and covers the entire stained-glass floor and the boy is caught into the black pool and tries to get out but sinks into the black pool.

The boy struggles but he wakes up to find himself at a village gate and he finds three people which are two boys and one girl and so the boy goes over to one of them.

The boy talks to the girl who has white hair with two braided bangs and wearing a pink blouse.

 _"What is most important to you?"_ The girl asked and the boy thinks.

 _Friendship_

 _Being Number One_

 _My Possessions_

The boy chooses friendship making the girl giggle.

 _"You really think having friends is such a big deal?"_ The girl asked.

The boy then goes for the first boy has tanned skin and wearing a green shirt and green shorts.

 _"What's your biggest fear?"_ The first boy asked and the boy thinks again.

 _Getting Old_

 _Being Indecisive_

 _Losing Loved Ones_

The boy chooses losing loved ones and the first boy nods.

 _"So, losing people you care about is a scary thought, huh?"_ The first boy said.

The boy then goes for the second boy who has brown hair and wearing an orange and white shirt with khaki pants.

 _"What do you wanna do outta life?"_ The second boy asked and the boy thinks again.

 _See Rare Sights_

 _Broaden My Horizons_

 _Grow Up Strong_

The boy chooses growing up strong and the second boy places his hand on his chin.

 _"You wanna grow up strong one day, yeah?"_ The second boy asked.

 _"You value friendship, you fear of losing your loved ones, and you desire to grow strong. Your path will begin at daybreak. Your path will shine upon you when time comes."_ The voice said.

The boy is now transported to a different stained-glass floor and it has a woman with long blonde hair tied to a lower braid, wearing a pink and white dress, and a tiara and surrounding her are many guards, a young man with blond hair and wearing a green tunic and green hat, and an evil man wearing black and grey armor along with a giant black pig like beast and while looking around more black creatures emerge from the ground and try to attack but the boy swings his staff getting rid of the black creatures.

Just then ethereal stairs appear and so the boy goes up the stairs and later reaches another stained-glass floor and it has a woman with green skin with red-brown hair tied to a braid and wearing a green dress and surrounding her are a big male green ogre, a donkey, a cat wearing a black hat and black boots, a king, a queen, and a fairy woman and as the boy explores he sees a ray of light shining on him.

 _"The closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow will become."_ The voice said and the boy's shadow comes to life shocking the boy but then the shadow starts becoming into a giant black demonic creature with four dark yellow eyes, giant demonic wings, black claws, and an opened hole on its chest resembling a heart and the boy backs off and tries to run but there is nowhere to run.

The giant black creature thrusts its claws at the boy who backs and tries to attack with his staff but it disappears and so the giant black creature grabs the boy who struggles to break free but to no avail.

 _"Do not be afraid. Do not forget…"_ The voice stops talking as the giant black creature begins to devour the boy who still tries to break free but still nothing and the boy is now covered in darkness and everything goes black. _"You are the one, who will revive hope to others, and are the one, who will open the doors of hope."_ The voice said.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter for you guys! It's short, I know, but hey, I hope you liked the beginning. Another chapter will be made soon. Also, I would like to mention that I do NOT take requests! I've had two same requests from a guest reader and it's really annoying. Not to mention, I suffered pressure of getting requests from the past and it's been ticking me off. So, I made a new rule, which is NO requests! You can still send me suggestions, but requests will not be acceptable. Wanna get that out of the way. Anyway, next time, we get to see more of the main character and his friends. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Package Delivery

Chapter 2: Package Delivery

In a village outside in a grassy field the sun rays hit the boy who is sleeping next to a tree trunk and the rays make the boy open his blue eyes and his vision is blurry and groggy and he lets out a big yawn and goes back to sleep but then something hits him causing him to wake up screaming.

"Wh-What the…?!" The boy asked.

"Hey, come back!" A voice said and the boy sees another boy running after something and he's chasing after a bunch of sheep.

"Eliot, what's going on?" The boy asked.

"Oh, s-sorry, Kibou. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was trying to get these sheep back to the den." Eliot said.

"Why're they out?" Kibou asked.

"I-I was playing with Gray and Tobin, and we accidentally…opened the gate letting the sheep out. I have to get them back in or I will be in big trouble." Eliot explained.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll help you get these sheep back in the den." Kibou said.

"Y-You will?" Eliot asked.

"Sure. Let's go find the sheep and herd 'em back." Kibou said.

 _(World of Fate Village)_

 _(Field Theme: Life in the Village)_

 _(Village Grounds)_

 _(Information: Herd the sheep back into the den!)_

Kibou moves around the village to find the sheep moving around and while finding the sheep Kibou finds a sheep eating grass and so Kibou starts to move quietly behind the sheep and starts to lead it to a den and later gets the sheep into the den.

"That's one! Only a few to go." Kibou said.

Kibou explores to find more sheep and finds two more and starts to lead them throughout the village and later to the den and manages to escort the two into the den.

"Whew. Okay. Only more left." Kibou said.

Kibou continues to explore to find more sheep moving and he finds four more sheep and so he begins to escort the four the sheep through the village and he later manages to get them into the den and after all the sheep are in the den Eliot closes the den's gate and the sheep are trapped again.

"Thank you, Kibou." Eliot said.

"No problem. Just be careful next time, yeah?" Kibou said.

"I just hope nobody saw that…" Eliot said.

"KIBOU!" A voice shouted.

"Uh-oh. That sounded like Celica." Kibou said.

"I'm doomed…" Eliot said.

"No you're not. We'll tell her what really happened." Kibou said.

The two see a girl coming their way.

"C-Celica, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Eliot said.

"What accident?" Celica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…something with Gray and Tobin." Kibou said.

"Okay then. Anyway, Kibou, Mycen asked me to bring you to him." Celica said.

"What'd I do?" Kibou asked.

"Just follow me." Celica said.

"What did you do?" Eliot asked.

"I dunno, but I guess I'll find out." Kibou said as he follows Celica.

Kibou and Celica are going through the village to find Mycen.

"It's a good thing I found you awake too, because as usual, I'd find you snoozing somewhere." Celica said.

"Look, it didn't feel like I was sleeping. There was a big black THING was swallowing me up. I couldn't breathe or…" Kibou was cut off by a bonk on the head by Celica. "Ow…!" Kibou said rubbing his head.

"Were you dreaming or something?" Celica asked.

"I wasn't dreaming. It felt real to me. Or maybe it was a dream. I dunno. That place was crazy." Kibou said.

"Yeah, whatever." Celica said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Celica, I've always wanted to ask: What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Kibou asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember it." Celica said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing at all?" Kibou asked.

"No." Celica answered.

"You wanna go back to see it?" Kibou asked.

"I like this village. It's peaceful and everybody's nice." Celica said.

"So, you never wanna leave." Kibou said.

"Well, at the same time, I wouldn't mind seeing where I came from looked like." Celica said.

"I wanna see it too! Just like I wanna see all other worlds that're out there. I wanna visit every single one!" Kibou said excited.

"Great! We'll find a way to make our trip happen. Only two things: Eliot and I will NOT be doing things ourselves. That means NO laziness!" Celica said.

"Okay." Kibou said.

"The second, go see what Mycen wants from you." Celica said as they arrive at a house and she leaves.

"Okay. Wonder what Mycen wants. Hopefully I'm not in trouble." Kibou said as he goes into the house.

 _(Mycen's House)_

Kibou enters the house and finds an old man wearing armor.

"Ah, Kibou. There you are." The old man said.

"Mycen, sir, did you want me?" Kibou asked.

"Yes. I have a task for you. I need you to deliver a package." Mycen said.

"Again? Lemme guess, it involves Gray's parents again." Kibou said a little unhappy.

"No. You're delivering the package to Lianna's and Rowan's manor." Mycen said.

"Really? Isn't that a bit far from here? Also, you told me to never go too far from the village." Kibou said.

"And that's why I'm having Alm go with you. I'll tell him about the delivery and have him meet you at the village. After all, you're right. The road to their manor is bit far and long. It's dangerous. So, I'll be giving you something to help you guard the package and yourself with." Mycen said taking out a wooden sword. "This is the sword you'll be having. Now, listen carefully, Kibou. This is NOT a toy! It holds great responsibility. Do you understand what that means?" Mycen asked.

"It's like being a warrior. You gotta defend the good and fight against injustice and evil, right?" Kibou asked.

"Well, that's part of it, but you must be like a hero, who follows a code. The code involves defending the weak, you never lie, and you always keep your word. A hero must always fight for the right causes. Do you understand?" Mycen asked.

"Yes." Kibou answered.

"Good. Now, go. I'll go talk to Alm." Mycen said as he gives Kibou the wooden sword and leaves the house.

 _(Obtained: Wooden Sword)_

Kibou leaves the house and returns outside and he finds Eliot.

"So, um, what did Mycen want?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, he wants me to deliver a package. Don't worry. I'll be okay." Kibou said.

"I hope so." Eliot said.

"Go play with Gray and Tobin while I'm out. Just try and stay outta trouble." Kibou said.

Kibou continues his way through the village to the village gate and he later goes for the next area.

 _(Village Gates)_

Kibou arrives at the gates of the village and finds Mycen and a boy with green hair and wearing blue and green tunic.

"I'm here. Hi, Alm." Kibou said.

"So, you ready to deliver the package?" Alm asked.

"Yeah." Kibou said.

"You remember what Grandpa said about that sword?" Alm asked.

"I do. The sword's not a toy. I have to use it to defend people, the package, and myself." Kibou said.

"Good. Here's the package, Alm. You both be careful." Mycen said giving Alm the package.

"Thank you, Grandpa. We'll be careful." Alm said.

"Yeah." Kibou said.

"Okay. Good luck." Mycen said.

Kibou and Alm leave the gates and are now outside the gates.

 _(Village Road)_

Kibou and Alm make their way through the roads to get to the manor but as they are walking through the long road three figures jump in front of them and they're men with one is short carrying a sword, the second is big and muscular carrying a club, and the third and final one is slender and carrying a knife.

"Oui, what say you hand over something?" The first man asked.

"Yeah! You gots to have something good!" The second man said.

"What's in your begging bowls?" The third man said.

"Bandits! Kibou, get back!" Alm said taking out a sword.

"Tryin' to fight us? You must be either brave or foolish, boy!" The first bandit said.

"Ya know, maybe we should beat 'em to a pulp, and make 'em give us what we want!" The second bandit said.

"What do we do, Alm?" Kibou asked.

"We can't let them have their way. I bet we'll drive them off if we put up a fight. You remember what Celica and I taught you?" Alm asked.

"Yeah. I can handle these stupid bandits!" Kibou said.

"Ya got guts, kid. Too bad we'll have to rip 'em outta ya!" The first bandit said.

 _(Battle Theme: Busting up the Village)_

 _(Information: Fight off the bandits!)_

The first bandit slashes with his sword but Kibou attacks with his wooden sword causing minimum damage and is knocking the first bandit back but the third bandit throws daggers at Kibou who attacks with his wooden sword but the second bandit slams his club on the ground but Alm slashes with his sword to strike at the second bandit but the first bandit slashes at Alm with his sword but Alm blocks the attack and delivers a kick in the stomach at the first bandit sending him back.

"Ugh! So, you think you can beat us, eh? Well, guess what, this ain't over, buckos! Not by a long shot! C'mon, boys!" The first bandit said as he walks off and the other two follow him.

"That was close. Good thing the package wasn't damaged. You okay, Kibou?" Alm asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Alm. We showed 'em a thing or two." Kibou said.

"Okay, don't get too overconfident. We still have to make that delivery." Alm said.

Kibou and Alm continue their way through the road to get to the manor and they come across a bridge that's broken down but Alm goes around the bridge and Kibou follows and they go down to the lower part of the bridge and they later climb up to the other side of the bridge and continue through the road and they later come close to a different area.

 _(Manor Gates)_

Kibou and Alm arrive at a gate of big manor and they go through the gate and Alm knocks on the door making someone open it and it's a boy with spiky blond hair and wearing a white shirt and white pants.

"Oh, Alm, Kibou! I wasn't expecting you. You here for a spar or something?" The boy asked.

"No, Rowan. We're to deliver a package for you." Alm said.

"Oh, right. Lianna said something like that." Rowan said.

Just then someone comes to the door and it's a girl with short blonde hair and wearing a white blouse.

"Alm and Kibou. You're out here on your own?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Lianna. We have a package." Alm said taking out the package.

"Oh, that's the package Mother asked for. Thank you!" Lianna said taking the package.

"Well, that's a job well done! We'd better get back to the village." Kibou said.

"What? You're leaving?" Rowan asked disappointed.

"You two came all this way. Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a bit longer?" Lianna asked.

"Sorry, but we have to be getting back to the village." Alm said.

"Aww, man! Okay then. If that's how you feel, I won't stop you, but next time, stay a little longer. I really wanna spar with you." Rowan said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Alm said.

"Well, thanks for the package. We'll give it to Mother. Good luck on your way back home. It is long and a little dangerous." Lianna said.

"Yeah, we know." Kibou said.

"See ya, guys!" Rowan said as they go back into the manor.

"Let's head back." Alm said.

"Yeah!" Kibou said.

Kibou and Alm later make their way back to the village and return to the village gates.

"I'll go tell Grandpa about our success. Thanks for the help, Kibou." Alm said.

"No problem, Alm! See ya later." Kibou said and Alm leaves. "I should find Eliot. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." Kibou said.

Kibou explores the village to find Eliot and he later finds Eliot with two boys.

"Hey, Eliot. I'm back." Kibou said.

"Kibou, I'm glad you're okay. Gray and Tobin were telling me what they're doing tomorrow." Eliot said.

"What's that?" Kibou asked.

"Uh, have Eliot watch us do our normal spar. We'd ask him to spar with us, so he'd learn to fight, but Celica obviously wouldn't budge." Tobin said.

"Well, Eliot is a bit young to learn to fight." Kibou said.

"Still, he's gotta learn to do it as some point. Anyway, that's our plan tomorrow." Gray said.

"Mind if I join?" Kibou asked.

"It's…just gonna be the three of us." Tobin said.

"Oh." Kibou said.

Just then Celica joins the four.

"Kibou, you're here. How'd your package delivery go?" Celica asked.

"It went great." Kibou said grinning.

"You two weren't giving Eliot trouble, were you?" Celica asked.

"No way! We wouldn't dream of doing it." Tobin said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we gotta go. See ya, Eliot. Make sure not to be late." Gray said.

"I won't." Eliot said as Gray and Tobin leave.

"What are you three doing tomorrow?" Celica asked.

"Tobin and Gray are gonna spar and want me to watch." Eliot said.

"I suppose it's fine, as long as you're not actually fighting." Celica said.

"But…" Eliot was cut off.

"Not up for discussion. I don't want to see you fight." Celica said.

"Okay…" Eliot said.

"Anyway, I'm almost finished with our means of going out to go to different worlds." Celica said.

"Really? That's awesome. When do we get to see it?" Kibou asked.

"Follow me." Celica said as she leaves and Kibou and Eliot follow her and they later arrive at a house where they see a big boat that's almost complete. "This is it. Our means of going to other worlds." Celica said.

"Nice. We'll be able to go to other worlds with this. We'll be able to even go to your homeworld. Speaking of which, your home is out there somewhere, right?" Kibou asked.

"Maybe. We're not gonna find out by just standing here." Celica said.

"But how far could this boat take us?" Eliot asked.

"Good question. I honestly don't know myself. I'll probably think of something else if I have to." Celica said.

"What would you do if we go to another world?" Eliot asked.

"Another good question. I haven't really thought about it. I constantly wonder why we're all here in this village. Of all the other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one? Suppose if there are other worlds, then ours would a piece much greater. So, we could have ended up somewhere else, am I wrong?" Celica asked.

"I dunno." Kibou answered putting his hands behind his head while looking up at the sunset sky.

"See what I mean? This is why we need to get out there and find out ourselves. Sitting here all day won't do us any good. It's nothing but same stuff. That's why we need to go soon." Celica said.

"Wow, Celica, you've been thinking a lot. You know, I've been thinking a lot about this too, thanks to you." Eliot said.

"Really? How so?" Celica asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I never would have asked you to help make this possible. Thank you, Celica." Eliot said.

"Of course, Eliot." Celica said.

Kibou, Eliot, and Celica start to walk back home.

"Um, Kibou. Eliot said.

"Huh?" Kibou asked and Eliot gives Kibou a star shaped fruit. "A Papou Fruit? Eliot, where'd you get this?" Kibou asked.

"Oh, I found it when I was playing with Gray and Tobin." Eliot said.

"Oh. Hey, Eliot. You know this works?" Kibou asked.

"You know the name, and yet you don't know how it works?" Celica asked. "It's simple. When two people share that fruit, their destinies become intertwined. The two will become a part of each other's lives forever, no matter what." Celica said.

"That sounds like romantic mumbo-jumbo." Kibou said.

"Fine. Give it to me then." Celica said taking the Papou Fruit and walks away.

"Well, I'd better get home. See you tomorrow, Kibou." Eliot said.

"See ya, Eliot." Kibou said as he runs back to his home.

* * *

Meanwhile the next day at a royal palace someone is walking down a hallway and it's a girl with tan skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair tied to a braid along with front looped braids, and a wearing a blue and white short sleeved outfit until she stops at a door and then knocks on it but no answer and so the girl opens the door to enter a room.

"Good morning, Aang. I hope you slept…" The girl stops talking as she sees a bed empty. "What?" The girl asked and laying on the bed is a small white furred lemur with green eyes. "Momo, where's Aang?" The girl asked and then she finds a scroll on Momo's arm and so the girl takes the scroll and starts reading it and after reading it she becomes shocked and runs out of the room.

The girl is running through the hallway but then she bumps into someone and it's a boy with shaggy black hair, wearing a black and red outfit, and has a burned scar on the left side of his face.

"Katara, watch where you're going." The boy said.

"Sorry, Zuko. I'm trying to find Sokka and Toph." Katara said.

"Why? Where's Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Read this." Katara said giving Zuko the scroll and Zuko reads the scroll making him shocked.

"Come on. Toph and Sokka are probably outside." Zuko said as they rush through the hall.

Katara and Zuko are outside the palace and arrive at a courtyard where they find a girl with black hair covering her pale eyes and wearing a yellow and green outfit.

"Toph! There you are." Katara said.

"Sugar Queen, what's up? Why're you shaking all antsy?" Toph asked.

"We have a problem. Where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Over there." Toph answered pointing at a boy with tan skin with dark brown hair tied to a short ponytail and wearing a sleeveless blue and white outfit sleeping on the ground.

"Sokka! Wake up! This is serious!" Katara said but Sokka continues to sleep making Katara completely irritated. "Toph." Katara said.

"With pleasure." Toph said as she stomps on the ground and unleashes a slab of rock under Sokka sending him up into the air while he's screaming and then he falls to the ground.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, Toph?!" Sokka demanded.

"Because your sister needs you." Toph said.

"What is it, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Look, we have a problem, Sokka. We can't tell anybody." Katara asked.

"Not even Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Sorry, Zuko. Iroh can't know. It's top secret." Katara said.

"What's top secret?" A voice asked making the four turn to see an old man.

"Uncle." Zuko said and Katara sighs surrendering.

"I guess now we'll have to tell you." Katara said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's no big deal. Come inside. It seems we have much to discuss, but I believe something dire is going to happen." Iroh said.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys! Now, we finally officially meet the main character. I'll continue with this story, but I'll be busy with other stuff, such as other stories. Anyway, next time, Kibou and Celica try to find Eliot after hearing he's missing and try to help him. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Forest Rescue

**Hi, guys. I'm back, and I have a new chapter! But before this chapter begins, I have something to get off my chest on two certain guest reviewers.**

 **Guest: I will work on Celestial Mage and Avatar WHEN I WANT TO! You have NO right telling me when to do my stories, considering I'm BUSY with other stuff! Either be patient or NEVER REVIEW AGAIN! Thank you!**

 **Bobby Denkins: As I have mentioned already, I do NOT take requests! You've sent me three request reviews already and it's annoying! NO, I will NOT do KibouxToph because YOU said so! I do it when I want to! So, no KibouxToph! Stop asking for it!**

 **As for the rest of you, you're fine. Sorry you have to see me get like that. It's just annoying to see some reviewers not getting a hint and keep doing the same annoying thing.**

 **With that aside, here is the new chapter for you! Enjoy and happy reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dark Forest Rescue

 _(Village Grounds)_

It's morning in Fate Village and Kibou leaves his house and goes outside and he finds Celica.

"Hey, Celica! Ready to help with the boat." Kibou said.

"Oh, so you're NOT gonna laze around like you always do?" Celica asked.

"Hey, I don't laze around…that often." Kibou said making Celica giggle.

"Okay. Let's get to my house and…" Celica was cut off as many murmurs are heard.

"They're noisy. What's going on?" Kibou asked.

"Let's go see." Celica said.

Kibou and Celica go to the villagers who are talking and they find Alm and a girl with him.

"Hey, Alm, Faye, what's going on?" Kibou asked.

"You didn't hear? Gray and Tobin are missing and so is Eliot." Alm said.

"What? Why?" Celica asked.

"We don't know. They've been gone already before any of us woke up and now we don't know where they are." Faye said.

"I don't get it. Hopefully, they're not in trouble. I'd expect trouble from Gray and Tobin, but it's not like Eliot to wander off outside the village by himself, especially in the morning." Celica said.

"Wait, yesterday, I was told that Gray and Tobin were gonna spar and have Eliot watch." Kibou said.

"Hmm, that sounds suspicious. We'd better find them." Alm said.

 _(Information: Find Eliot, Gray, and Tobin!)_

Kibou, Celica, and Alm make their way out of the village.

 _(Village Gates)_

Kibou, Celica, and Alm arrive at the village gates and leave the outside of the gates.

 _(Village Road)_

Kibou, Celica, and Alm find footprints on the ground.

"Footprints? Those look like Eliot's." Kibou said.

"If we follow them, then we'll know where they are." Alm said.

The trio follow the footprints through the village roads until they arrive at the broken bridge and after going around it they continue to follow the footprints until they find a sign that says 'Shadowglen'.

"Shadowglen? That's the forbidden place!" Kibou said.

"No. They wouldn't go into it!" Celica said.

"I hope not. The footprints still lead here, so we'll have to follow them and keep going." Alm said.

The trio continue to follow the footprints and they find a cave.

"I don't like this. I don't like the idea of them going into that place." Kibou said.

"If Gray and Tobin actually DID take Eliot in there, they're both dead!" Celica said.

"Let's just go in and find them. Hopefully, they won't be in it." Alm said.

The trio go into the cave and they later go to a different area.

 _(Shadowglen)_

Kibou, Celica, and Alm arrive at a dark forest with little light.

"I really don't like this place. We're told to stay away from it." Kibou said.

"No kidding. I can't believe Gray and Tobin would actually take Eliot in this place!" Celica said.

"This place is both big and dark. We need to stay together and find them." Alm said.

"Let's just get this over with." Kibou said.

The trio go through the dark forest to find their missing friends but as they explore the forest plant monsters emerge from the ground and attack but Kibou attacks with his wooden sword while Celica also slashes with her wooden sword while Alm attacks with his sword and after defeating the plant monsters they continue through Shadowglen to continue their search and they find a wooden bridge and cross it taking them upward but more plant monsters arrive and attack but they trio fight them off and keep going through the dark forest.

Kibou, Celica, and Alm find a vined wall and they decide to climb upward taking them to the upper part of the forest until they climb to the upper part and their search continues and they arrive at a river area where more plant monsters attack at the trio with spores but Alm defeats the plant monsters and the trio keep searching for their friends and they later find a vined wall on a cave and so Alm slashes at the vines getting rid of them and they go into the cave and look around.

"Eliot!" Kibou called but nothing.

"Damn! Not here! We'll have to search somewhere else!" Alm said.

"Fine. They'd better not be far." Celica said.

The trio keep searching through Shadowglen and they later find another cave.

"They have to be in here." Kibou said.

"Well, let's go see." Alm said as they go into the cave.

 _(Shadowglen Cave)_

Kibou, Celica, and Alm drop into a dark cave with many plants and vines all over and they see three people trapped in vines on a rocky wall and those three are Eliot, Gray, and Tobin.

"Kibou! Celica! HELP!" Eliot cried.

"Eliot!" Kibou and Celica cried.

"Gray! Tobin!" Alm said.

"Uh, hi, Alm…" Tobin said.

"You IDIOTS!" Celica shouted.

Just then a giant plant monster emerges from the ground.

"Not good." Kibou said.

"We have to take it out." Alm said.

"Fine by me." Celica said.

 _(Boss Theme: Night of Fate)_

 _(Information: Defeat the plant monster!)_

The plant monster sinks into the ground and vines emerge from the ground and try to lash at the trio but Kibou attacks with his wooden sword while Celica attacks another vine with her wooden sword while Alm slashes with his sword and they defeat the vines making the plant monster emerge again and it tries to lunge at the trio who dodge making the plant monster be stuck on the ground allowing Kibou to slash with his wooden sword while Celica also slashes with her wooden sword while Alm slashes with his sword but the plant monster tries to slam its head at the trio but Alm slashes with his sword while Celica attacks with her wooden sword while Kibou attacks with his wooden sword but the plant monster sinks into the ground again.

More vines emerge from the ground and the try to lash at the trio again but Alm slashes at them with his sword killing them all making the plant monster emerge from the ground again and then lunges his head at the trio again who dodge and Celica slashes with her wooden sword while Kibou triple slashes with his wooden sword but the plant monster tries to slam itself at the trio but Alm slashes with his sword but the plant monster shoots poisonous spores at the trio who dodge and Kibou tries to attack with his wooden sword but the plant monster slams itself at the trio but Celica and Alm attack the plant monster making it sink into the ground again making more vines emerge from the ground again.

"Enough of this!" Alm yelled as he slashes at the vines killing them all making the plant monster emerge from the ground again.

"We're gonna make sure we'll end you, ya flora freak!" Kibou yelled.

The plant monster fires poisonous spores at the trio who dodge and Alm rushes at the plant monster and aerial slashes with his sword while Celica delivers a spinning slash with her wooden sword but the plant monster slams itself at the trio who dodge out of the way making it stuck allowing Kibou to attack with his wooden sword but the plant monster shoots poison spores at Kibou who dodges and Celica attacks with her wooden sword while Alm triple slashes with his sword but the plant monster slams itself at the two but they move but the plant monster summons vines and they lash at the trio but Alm kills the vines and Kibou and Celica attack at the plant monster with their wooden swords but the plant monster slams itself at the trio but Alm slashes with his sword while Celica triple slashes with her wooden sword while Kibou delivers a vertical slash with his wooden sword and the trio finish off the plant monster making it fall to the ground dead.

Alm cuts the vines and frees Eliot, Gray, and Tobin.

"Finally out!" Gray said but Celica whacks at his head four times. "Ow!" Gray said rubbing his head.

"You deserved it!" Celica yelled and then whacks at Tobin's head.

"I kinda deserved that…" Tobin said rubbing his head.

"I-I'm sorry…" Eliot said and Celica whacks his head.

"I can't believe you lied to me about going to watch them spar!" Kibou said.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried you made the villagers?!" Alm demanded.

"Okay, we're sorry!" Gray said.

"That's not good enough! The three of you are going to Mycen and you WILL explain everything!" Celica yelled.

"First, we should get out of here." Alm said.

"Let's go." Kibou said.

The six leave Shadowglen and they make their way back to Fate Village where they find Faye.

"You're back and you've found them!" Faye said.

"Yep, and now I'm going to take them over to Mycen to receive a punishment!" Celica said as she escorts them to Mycen's house.

"Well, I'd better go with them as well. Thanks for the help, Kibou. Stay out of trouble." Alm said as he leaves with Faye.

"Well, everything should be fine now. I'd better take a look around the village." Kibou said.

Kibou explores the village and he later goes for a house.

 _(Celica's House)_

Kibou arrives at Celica's house and finds the boat.

"Soon. Very soon, we'll be goin' to different worlds in no time." Kibou said.

"Or never." A voice said and Kibou turns to see a figure in a dark grey robe.

"Huh? Who're you?" Kibou asked.

"I have come to find the door to this world." The dark grey cloaked figure said.

"What?" Kibou asked.

"The entire world is connected, tied to the darkness. Very soon, it will be eclipsed into nothing." The dark grey cloaked figure said.

"I dunno who you are, but you're freakin' me out. Where did you even come from?" Kibou asked.

"You don't even know what lies beyond the door." The dark grey cloaked figure said.

"You from another world or something?" Kibou asked.

"You have much to learn, yet you understand little." The dark grey cloaked figure said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't know nuttin'! Just you wait, I'll get out and learn what's out there!" Kibou said.

"Such a futile effort. One, who knows nothing understands nothing." The dark grey cloaked figure said.

"Kibou!" A voice called and Kibou turns to see someone coming and it's Celica taking Eliot with her but as Kibou turns back he sees the figure is gone.

"Oh, hey." Kibou said.

"There you are. You're here to help work on the boat. Great. Eliot will be helping too, as part of his punishment!" Celica said.

"I said I was sorry." Eliot said.

"You shouldn't have lied and left with those two idiots to the most forbidden place! That's why you're not hanging out with them anymore!" Celica said.

"At least you weren't killed." Kibou said.

"Anyway, let's finish this boat." Celica said.

Kibou, Celica, and Eliot begin working on finishing the boat and later on sunset arrives and the boat is complete.

"Finally, done! Now we'll be able to leave the village." Kibou said.

"Yes. Very soon we will. It's getting late now, so we'll have to get ready for our adventure. You two rest up." Celica said.

"Okay. Bye." Eliot said as he leaves.

"Ya know, it was still reckless of Eliot to run off like that without anyone knowing." Kibou said.

"I know. It's like he's changing to a different person." Celica said.

"Celica, what's wrong?" Kibou asked.

"Kibou, we should take the boat and leave together. Eliot can just stay." Celica said.

"What?!" Kibou asked shocked but Celica giggles.

"I'm only kidding." Celica said.

"What were you thinking talking like that?" Maybe YOU'RE the one who's changed." Kibou said.

"Maybe you're right. You know, at first I objected to this idea, but I think I like it. I'm ready to see what's finally out there and I know we'll be okay, right?" Celica asked.

"Yeah!" Kibou said.

"Good. Kibou, do me a favor, and never change." Celica said.

"Huh?" Kibou asked.

"It's going to be great to start our adventure. I just know nothing will go wrong." Celica said.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the palace Katara shows Iroh the scroll and they begin reading the scroll.

 _"Katara,_

 _I'm really sorry to run off like this without saying goodbye, but I feel like something is going wrong. I had a vision recently, and I see stars disappearing one by one and I feel like it's a troubling sign. I really hate to leave you and the others like this, but this is something I have to look into. There's someone with a 'key' and I think it's the key to our salvation. I'm gonna need you, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko to find him and stay with him. Please. We REALLY need that key or everything will be lost. Go to Navi Town and find a man named Marth. I'm sure he'll take you to the right direction._

 _Again, I'm REALLY sorry. I hope you understand. Thanks._

 _Aang."_

After reading the scroll everyone starts looking concerned.

"So, what happened?" Toph asked.

"Aang left to find out why stars are going out and there's something about a key." Sokka said.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means, we must trust the Avatar, nephew." Iroh said.

"So, how do we find this 'key' anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Did you not see the scroll? We need to go to Navi Town, find this Marth, and have him help us find this 'key'." Katara said.

"That means I'll have to come too. Uncle, can you…" Zuko was cut off.

"Of course. This journey is going to be difficult, so you must take caution. Oh, and to make your transportation possible, there is someone, who will help you." Iroh said and opening the door is a masked figure with yellow eyes, white gloves, and a dark blue cape.

"Uh, who're you?" Sokka asked.

"I am Meta Knight. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Meta Knight said.

"I hope for your safe return. Help the Avatar." Iroh said.

"Right." Katara said.

"Knowing Twinkle Toes will get himself into trouble, we'll have to find him as soon as possible." Toph said.

"Well, you guys have fun while I…" Sokka was cut off by Katara grabbing his ear.

"YOU'RE coming too!" Katara said dragging Sokka out of the room.

The four leave the palace and go with Meta Knight.

"So, Meta Knight, right? You're saying your world disappeared along with many others?" Katara asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. I was scattered from Kirby. As far as I can see, I'm the only one, who made it to the Fire Nation, where Iroh found me." Meta Knight said.

"Guys, we need to talk about something very important…" Zuko was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. While we're in other worlds, we can't say where we're from. It's important for world order and we have to protect it, blah, blah, blah." Toph said.

"Right." Zuko said slightly annoyed.

"So, how will YOU get us to other worlds anyway?" Sokka asked.

"With THIS!" Meta Knight said showing a giant ship with a mask in the front.

"What is THAT?" Katara asked.

"This is my battleship, the Halberd. With it, travel to worlds is possible." Meta Knight said.

"Okay then." Sokka said.

"Sweet, we get to ride this baby." Toph said.

Just then Appa and Momo come running out and get on the Halberd.

"How can Appa get in that thing?" Sokka asked.

"Just roll with it, Captain Boomerang." Toph said.

The four get in the Halberd and Meta Knight begins the Halberd which starts to lift off.

"Now, off we go, to Navi Town!" Meta Knight said as the Halberd flies out of the Four Nations world and it's now in the sea of space and the Halberd flies off to Navi Town.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Now things are escalating quickly, so get ready for what will come next. Anyway, next time, A stormy night hits Fate Village, and Kibou is about to see what will happen to his home, while he gains a weapon. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fall of Fate Village

Chapter 4: Fall of Fate Village

It's nighttime in Fate Village and Kibou is in his house and in his room and is laying on his bed while looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what Celica said.

 _"It's going to be great to start our adventure. I just know nothing will go wrong."_ Kibou remembered what Celica said.

Just then a roar is heard and Kibou looks outside the window to see dark clouds while lightning is flashing in the sky and thunder is roaring.

"A storm? Oh, no! The boat!" Kibou said as he gets off his bed and rushes for the door.

"Better hurry, Kibou." A young male voice said making Kibou stop to see a figure wearing blue and silver armor with silver gauntlets, silver armored boots, a dark blue loincloth around the waist, and a silver metallic helmet mask leaning against a wall.

"Who are you?" Kibou asked.

"Or you'll never see your friends again." The armored masked figure said.

"What do you mean by that?! I can see Celica and Eliot anytime I want!" Kibou yelled.

"Like right now? Celica's gonna be gone and Eliot is leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, Eliot will be a different person and Celica will never be seen again." The armored masked figure said.

"I dunno who you think you are, but you don't KNOW a thing about Eliot or Celica! I'll always be by their side! You tryin' to pick a fight or somethin'?" Kibou asked.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know a thing unless you go out and see for yourself. C'mon, what could you possibly find out if you're just gonna remain in your tiny world?" The armored masked figure said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"What's he talking about?" Kibou asked and the thunder roars again. "I gotta hurry outside!" Kibou said as he rushes out.

 _(Theme: Night of Fate)_

Kibou leaves his house and is outside in the village and while he looks around he looks up at the sky to see what looks like a giant void.

"What is that?!" Kibou asked and just then black creatures with yellow eyes emerge from the ground. "Those THINGS in my dream!" Kibou yelled as he takes out his wooden sword and tries to attack but nothing happens. "I'm not doing anything!" Kibou said and a black creature delivers a swipe with its claw sending Kibou back. "No use! I gotta find Celica and Eliot!" Kibou said.

Kibou avoids the black creatures and moves through the village to find Celica and Eliot and later on he finds somebody and it's Eliot.

"Eliot where's Celica?" Kibou asked.

"I-I don't know." Eliot answered.

"What?" Kibou asked.

"I don't know where she is, and I'm being attacked by these things!" Eliot said.

"C'mon, we gotta find Celica!" Kibou said.

"But I don't know where she is. Kibou, I'm scared." Eliot said.

"Don't be. We'll find Celica together and we can…" Kibou was cut off by shadows appearing under both him and Eliot.

"Kibou!" Eliot said holding out his hand.

Kibou tries to hold onto Eliot but the shadows continue to latch onto the two until the shadows cover the two and everything goes black.

Just then a bright light shines in the darkness and Kibou is now free from the darkness and he looks around.

"Eliot! ELIOT!" Kibou called but no response.

As Kibou is looking around he finds something in his hand and it appears to be a sword that looks like a big lever key with a pure white edge with crown shaped teeth, light blue hilt, dark grey handle, blue markings on the pure white edge, and a pure white keychain with four symbols that represent air, water, fire, and earth at the end.

 _"Keyblade. Keyblade."_ A voice said.

"I dunno what this thing is, but I gotta find Celica now!" Kibou said.

Kibou makes his way through the village to find Celica but then more black creatures appear and try to attack but then Kibou delivers a strike at one of the creatures and destroys it.

"So, this thing can kill 'em, huh?" Kibou asked as he uses the key sword to destroy the other black creatures and continues his search for Celica.

Kibou makes his way through the village to still find Celica and he later finds Celica's house and goes for her.

"Celica!" Kibou called but then Celica turns around and has a blank stare on her face.

"Kib…ou…" Celica said in a monotone voice.

Kibou tries to go for Celica but before he could make contact Celica disappears.

"What the…?" Kibou asked.

"I told you already. You'll never see Celica again. She's gone. Soon this world will meet the same fate, since the door is opened." A voice said and Kibou turns to see the same armored masked figure.

"You did this to her! I'll kill you!" Kibou yelled as he charges at the armored figure who delivers a punch in Kibou's gut.

"You're weak and pathetic. I can't wait to see you die along with this world." The armored masked figure said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"Hey!" Kibou yelled but then he sees a door with a yellow key shaped hole on it next to Celica's house and the door opens letting out gusts of dark wind and it blows Kibou out.

Kibou is now out of the village and is at the village gate but then he finds that the entire village is horrible shape with many buildings floating all over the dark sky and he finds himself on a big platform version of the village gate and everything is destroyed making Kibou horrified by the sight.

"This is…horrible!" Kibou said.

Just then he turns around to see something emerging from the ground and it's the same giant black demonic creature from before in his dream.

"You again! I'll get you good this time!" Kibou said taking out the key sword.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Blackhole!)_

The black demonic creature known as Blackhole brings its head on the ground allowing Kibou to slash with the key sword but after delivering some attacks Blackhole manages to dig deeper into the ground and unleashes a giant ethereal orbs in its hands and then brings it into the air and causes it to explode creating small spiked orbs falling from the air trying to damage Kibou dodges and tries to attack at Blackhole's arms but then Blackhole thrusts its hand on the ground and it creates a giant black pool summoning many black creatures who try to attack at Kibou with their claws but he destroys them and aims for Blackhole's arms again and delivers triple slashes with his key sword but Blackhole uses its opened heart shaped hole to unleash many dark homing shots at Kibou who tries to dodge them and keeps attacking Blackhole's arms but Blackhole unleashes crimson and black fires from its head to try and burn Kibou who dodges and manages to climb onto Blackhole's arm and delivers many slashes with the key sword at Blackhole's head causing great damage and Kibou manages to deliver the final blow at the head.

Blackhole then flies into the air and goes for the giant void which starts to cause suction and Kibou who is holding onto a piece of wood is trying to avoid being sucked but the suction gets too strong making Kibou let go of the wood and he gets sucked into the void as he takes one last look of his destroyed village home and then everything goes black and nothing in Fate Village remains.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. Forgive me for making this short, but at least you got to see Kibou's Keyblade. Yeah, rather than have his Keyblade be a skeleton key, like Sora's Kingdom Key, I've decided to make Kibou's Keyblade's design to be a lever key instead, so I hope you like Kibou's Keyblade design. Next time, Kibou gets sent to a different world, which happens to be a town and he learns more about his new weapon, along with the monsters he encountered and he meets four new friends, who are finding the 'key' and they join forces. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5: Navi Town: The Keyblade

Chapter 5: Navi Town: The Keyblade

The Halberd is flying through the sea of space and later on it reaches a world that has a town with many shops, a clock tower, and an outskirt with an old house at the bottom.

"This is it. Navi Town." Meta Knight said.

"So, that's what an outside world looks like." Katara said.

"I shall land us there now." Meta Knight said as the Halberd lands in the world and in front of a gate.

The Halberd opens allowing Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko to get out of the ship and Appa and Momo follow them out.

"Okay, we're here." Zuko said.

"Perfect." Katara said.

"Hey, Meta. You coming with us?" Sokka asked.

"I will stay here and keep an eye on my ship. You focus on finding Marth and the key." Meta Knight said.

"Whatever you say, Meta." Toph said.

"We'll find this 'key' and come back." Katara said.

"Good luck, my friends and watch yourselves." Meta Knight said.

The four go for the gate and Katara opens the doors leading them into the town and are in a plaza with many shops, tables, and nightstands.

"This is different than any town we've been to." Sokka said.

"As long as it's nothing like Ba Sing Se." Toph said.

"Let's just..." Katara was cut off.

"Guys, look!" Zuko said looking up at the sky.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"A star's disappearing!" Zuko said pointing up at a star disappearing.

"It just vanished!" Sokka said.

"This is just like what Aang said in his message. He said he's having visions of stars disappearing." Katara said.

"Then, what're we waiting for standing like stupid hog-monkeys? Let's hurry!" Toph said.

 _(World of Navi Town)_

The four explore the plaza.

"Just where could this 'key' be?" Sokka asked crossing his arms.

"How many times do I have to says this? We need to find Marth!" Katara said.

"I heard you say that, but it's not helping us find him either." Sokka replied annoyed.

As the four keep exploring Appa and Momo go for an alley.

"Where are they going?" Zuko asked.

"I dunno, but my instincts say that we should..." Sokka was cut off.

"Oh, who needs your instincts when I can just use my sensations to find him?" Toph said.

"Hey, my instincts are sometimes right." Sokka said.

"And also sometimes wrong." Katara said.

"Let's just try Toph's way, then we'll try your way." Zuko said.

"Fine." Sokka said annoyed.

"Thank you, Zuko." Toph said as she starts moving.

"Appa, Momo, come on!" Katara called as they keep moving.

Appa and Momo are in the alley and they later find someone asleep and it's Kibou who is sitting against a wall unconscious and Momo climbs on Kibou and tries to open his eyes but they close and Appa licks the boy to wake him up and Kibou opens his eyes groggily and he looks around.

"Uh...what a dream..." Kibou said groggily and goes back to sleep but Appa presses his paw against Kibou's chest making him wake up fully. "It wasn't a dream!" Kibou said as he gets up and he looks around. "Where am I? Oh, boy..." Kibou said and he sees Appa and Momo. "I don't suppose you two know where we are?" Kibou asked but Momo's ears perk and dashes off and Appa runs after the lemur. "Hey! Wait!" Kibou called.

Kibou runs after Appa and Momo but as he leaves the alley he finds himself in the plaza.

"Whoa! This is totally strange. It feels like I'm in another world." Kibou said.

 _(Field Theme: Navi Town)_

 _(Plaza)_

Kibou looks around the plaza and he later finds a big building that says 'Accessory Shop' and so he goes into the building.

 _(Accessory Shop)_

Kibou enters the shop and he finds someone and it's a boy around Kibou's age and he has blond hair on two different sides of his head which is shaped like a football, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, indigo pants, a red cloth around his waist, and a blue small hat.

"Uh, hello?" Kibou said making the boy get his attention.

"Oh, hi. Welcome to the accessory shop. You here to buy something?" The boy asked.

"Uh, are you the owner of this place?" Kibou asked.

"Not really. I'm just helping out around here." The boy said.

"Arnold, what's going on here?" A voice asked and coming in is a middle-aged man with grey hair, wearing a red shirt, tan pants, and a white lab coat over the red shirt.

"Oh, nothing, Professor Oak. We've got a customer, I guess." The boy named Arnold said.

"Oh, well then. Is there something I can help you with, young man?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, where are we?" Kibou asked.

"Excuse me?" Professor Oak asked and Kibou explains everything. "Ah, I see. So, you've lost your village. I'm sorry to hear that. In any case, you are in Navi Town. It's a place where people go to when their worlds are lost to the darkness." Professor Oak said.

"I lost my world too. That's how I ended up here." Arnold said.

"Navi Town. So, tell me, sir, is this like another world?" Kibou asked.

"You don't have to address me as 'sir'. Just Professor Oak is fine. I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is not your village." Professor Oak said.

"Then, I guess I'd better start looking for Eliot and Celica." Kibou said.

"You can't go outside. It's too dangerous. There are monster everywhere." Arnold said.

"But, my friends have to be here somewhere too." Kibou said.

"Well, if you really want to find your friends, then we won't stop you. Just one piece of advice; if you feel like you're in trouble, come back here. I can help you." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks." Kibou said.

"Be careful out there." Arnold said and Kibou nods.

 _(Information: Explore the town!)_

Kibou leaves the shop and returns outside in the plaza and explores around until he finds a big door and so he opens the door leading him somewhere else.

 _(Downtown)_

Kibou is now in a downtown area with many buildings around and a clock tower and while Kibou is looking around he sees someone running but the person falls and a heart gets extracted making the person vanish and the heart transforms into a creature with yellow eyes, wearing a silver armored helmet, having a blue body, red claws, wearing black curved shoes, and having a black heart with red crossed thorny lines in the center and it disappears.

"What the...?" Kibou asked and just then five shadow creatures emerge from the ground. "Those things from my village!" Kibou said taking out the key sword.

 _(Battle Theme: Nate of Fate)_

 _(Information: Defeat the creatures!)_

The shadow creatures attack at Kibou with their claws but Kibou slashes at one of them with his key sword destroying it but a shadow creature sinks into the ground and then emerges and tries to attack with its claws but Kibou vertical slashes with his key sword and then delivers a heavy swing and attacks the last three shadow creatures and destroys them.

"I can't believe they're here too! I gotta find Celica and Eliot!" Kibou said as he keeps moving.

As Kibou continues to explore around the downtown he hears a scream and he finds something running from the shadow creatures who are slithering under the ground.

"Those things again?! What're they doing to that thing?" Kibou asked as the running figure is going for a door.

 _(Information: Follow the running victim!)_

Kibou follows for the door and opens it taking him to a different area.

 _(Alleyway)_

Kibou arrives at an alleyway and finds a tiny yellow creature with big ears, black eyes, pink cheeks, a black fur collar, and a tiny black tail is surrounded by the shadow creatures and is terrified and just as one of the shadow creatures attack a slash destroys it and it reveals to be Kibou with his key sword and just as the other shadow creatures try to attack Kibou slashes with the key sword and destroys the others.

"Attacking me is one thing, but trying to hurt this small defenseless creature is something you should think twice!" Kibou said and he kneels to the yellow creature. "You should be okay for now, but it's not safe out here. You should go somewhere safe." Kibou said as he walks off but then something stops him and it's the yellow creature hugging his leg. "H-Hey, what're you doing?" Kibou asked.

"Pichu…" The yellow creature said.

"What?" Kibou asked.

"Pichu. Pi." The yellow creature said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You don't have to follow me." Kibou said.

"Pichu." The yellow creature said.

"Okay, okay. I guess coming with me is better than going on your own, especially with these things running around." Kibou said picking up the yellow creature who licks Kibou's face. "Hey, maybe you can help me with somethin'. You see, I'm looking for my friends, Eliot and Celica. Wanna help me look?" Kibou asked.

"Pichu! Pichu!" The yellow creature said.

"Okay then. I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go." Kibou said.

Kibou leaves the alleyway and returns to the downtown and continues searching everywhere for his friends, but still no sign of Celica or Eliot and more shadow creatures keep appearing and attacking Kibou who fights them off and keeps searching.

"Ugh! Still nothing! No matter where I look, all I see are those annoying things. Whatever. I'll ask Professor Oak about something." Kibou said as he makes his way for the plaza.

Kibou returns to the plaza and makes his way for the accessory shop and he finds Professor Oak and Arnold.

"Oh, hey, Kibou. You're back already. Any luck finding your friends?" Arnold asked.

"No…" Kibou answered sadly.

"Well, don't give up hope yet. Just remember to search for other parts of the town you haven't looked yet." Professor Oak said and he sees the yellow creature. "Oh, my. Is that a Pichu?" Professor Oak asked.

"Huh? You know what this thing is? I found it being attacked by those shadow things." Kibou said.

"Well, it's a good thing you found it. A Pichu is a small electric mouse Pokemon. I can't believe it wasn't hurt." Professor Oak said.

"No wonder it keeps saying 'Pichu'." Kibou said.

"You'd best keep Pichu with you. It seems to have taken a liking to you." Professor Oak said.

"Okay. I'll take care of him. I'm gonna search more of the town." Kibou said.

"There you go." Arnold said.

"Good luck, Kibou." Professor Oak said.

Kibou leaves the accessory shop and returns outside to explore more of the town.

"You realize they'll come at you out of nowhere, correct?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Hey, who's there! Come out right now!" Kibou yelled taking out the key sword while holding Pichu.

A figure approaches Kibou and it's a young man with blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue tunic, black pants, dark blue semi-long fingerless gloves, and a dark blue cape.

"And they will continue to come at you, as long as you continue to hold that Keyblade. This can't be right. Why would the Keyblade choose a child?" The young man asked.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Kibou demanded in an offended tone.

"I have no time to talk now. Give me that Keyblade, nice and easy." The young man said.

"Huh? There's no way I'm givin' this to you!" Kibou said backing away and the young man sighs.

"Very well. I tried to be nice, but you leave me to no recourse." The young man said as he takes out a sword that has a silver blade and a gold three handled hilt.

 _(Boss Theme: Night of Fate)_

 _(Information: Fight the young man!)_

The young man charges at Kibou with a charging impale from his sword but Kibou manages to get away and tries to attack with the key sword but the young man blocks with the sword and delivers a counter attack sending Kibou back but Kibou recovers and tries to fight back with the key sword but the young man double slashes with his sword getting Kibou who manages to deliver a strike with the key sword and manages to send the young man back.

"Not bad, but you can't take me down easily." The young man said as he charges at Kibou again with the charging impale strike.

Kibou dodges out of the way and keeps trying to attack but the young man blocks again and delivers a counter attack with his sword striking Kibou and sending him back but Kibou recovers and tries to attack again but the young man double slashes with his sword damaging Kibou and then delivers a swiping slash with his sword but Kibou charges at the young man and delivers a strike with the key sword and manages to send the young man back but the young man retaliates with a downward slash with his sword getting Kibou who stumbles back and then falls to the ground.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried running to the unconscious Kibou.

"As I have said, you can't take me down easily." The young man said sheathing his sword.

"Wow, you've found it. Way to go, Marth." A voice said and the young man named Marth turns to see a young woman with green eyes, green hair tied to a long ponytail, wearing a cyan short-sleeved dress like outfit, short fingerless gloves, and medium brown boots.

"Yes, we may have found it, but I can't help but feel like things have just gotten worse than we originally thought." Marth said looking at the still unconscious Kibou.

* * *

Meanwhile someone wakes up in an area with green water flowing around and it's Eliot who looks around.

"Wh-Where am I?" Eliot asked standing up and is looking worried. "K-Kibou! C-Celica!" Eliot called but no answer and Eliot is looking sad.

Just then from a distance two shadow figures see Eliot and approach him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Navi Town in the alleyway Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are looking around the alleyway.

"See anyone yet?" Zuko asked.

"Nope. I doubt anybody's here." Toph said.

"This is starting to freak me out." Katara said.

"Please. I'm not scared!" Sokka said but then a hand touches Sokka's shoulder making him jump on Katara making them fall.

"You were saying, 'Tough guy'? Get off me!" Katara said pushing Sokka off her.

"Actually, we're not alone. Somebody's here." Toph said.

"Show yourself!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you the ones the Avatar sent?" A voice asked and the four see a girl with short brown hair, cyan eyes, wearing a yellow mini dress, white long gloves, short brown boots, and a blue scarf at the back.

"Who are you, and how do you know Aang?" Katara asked.

"This isn't a good place to talk. Please follow me at the hotel and I'll tell you what you wanna know. I promise, I'm not an enemy." The girl said.

"Toph?" Katara asked.

"She's telling the truth. We can actually trust her." Toph said.

"Okay, lead the way." Zuko said.

Meanwhile in a green room somebody approaches the unconscious Kibou who is lying on a bed and it's Pichu who licks his face making him open his groggily but falls back asleep.

"Hey, lazy bum! Wake up!" A voice yelled making Kibou open his eyes fully and he sees someone familiar and it's Celica. "You okay?" Celica asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Kibou answered.

"You're safe for now. Those creatures you've been seeing are after you because of the Keyblade, but they actually want your heart, because you have the Keyblade." Celica said.

"I dunno what happened to you, but I'm happy you're okay, Celica." Kibou said.

"Celica? Sorry, but wrong person. I'm Lyndis." 'Celica' said.

"Huh?" Kibou asked and 'Celica' is replaced by the same young woman named Lyndis.

"Marth, I think you overdid a bit." Lyndis said.

"I tried to be peaceful, but he wouldn't cooperate." Marth said.

Kibou looks at the key sword against a wall.

"The Keyblade…?" Kibou asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry we took it away from you, but we did it to shake off those monsters. It turns out that's how they keep tracking you down." Lyndis said.

"We figured it was the only way to hide your heart from them, but they'll find us again soon." Marth said picking up the key sword. "I still can't believe that of all people, you are actually the chosen one." Marth said and the key sword disappears from his hand and it reappears to Kibou in his hand. "It amazes me what choices a Keyblade can make." Marth said.

"If you don't mind start making some sense, can you tell me what's goin' on?" Kibou asked.

Meanwhile in a red room Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are sitting on the ground and are eating food with the girl.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Mist." Mist introduced.

"Mist, would you mind telling us everything you know?" Katara asked.

"Of course. Let me start by asking you a question; you already know that there are other worlds, beside your nation homes and this town, right?" Mist asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" Sokka stops talking.

"There supposed to be a secret, right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. They've been secrets, because the worlds were never connected, until now." Mist said.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked.

"Everything changed for the worst, ever since the Heartless appeared." Mist said.

Back at the green room.

"The Heartless?" Kibou asked confused.

"The ones, who keep attacking you." Lyndis said.

"They're monsters without hearts." Marth said.

"They're attracted by the darkness in people's hearts." Lyndis said.

"Unfortunately, there's darkness in every heart, including yours." Marth said.

"That's…creepy." Kibou said.

"By the way, have you ever heard of a man named Clavis?" Lyndis asked.

Back at the red room.

"Clavis? Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"He was once a respected ruler and scholar, who studied the Heartless. He kept all of his findings in a detailed report." Mist said.

"Do you mind if we take a look at it?" Zuko asked.

"That's not easy. The pages are scattered everywhere." Mist said.

"Scattered, as in missing in other worlds?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Mist answered.

"Hmm, I think that's another reason why Aang left. He went off to find them." Zuko said.

"You're probably right." Katara said.

"Yeah. Those were my thoughts." Mist said.

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go find him already!" Sokka said standing up.

"Uh, hello? Sokka? Have you already forgotten we need to find that 'key'? You know, like Aang asked us?" Katara asked slightly annoyed.

"I knew that." Sokka said annoyed while sitting back down.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Mist said.

Back at the green room.

"So, this is the key?" Kibou asked looking at the Keyblade.

"Yes, do you understand now?" Lyndis asked.

"The Heartless have excellent fear of the Keyblade, which is why they will continue to hunt for you." Marth said.

"But, I never wanted this thing. It just randomly popped into my hand." Kibou said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and now, you're it's chosen one." Lyndis said.

"How unfortunate for you." Marth said leaning against the wall.

"How did this all happen? I remember being in my room…" Kibou then realizes. "Wait a second! What happened to my home, my village? Eliot? Celica?" Kibou asked.

"To be frank, I don't know." Marth said making Kibou hang his head down and Pichu comes to comfort him making Kibou pet his head. "What you need to know is that sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You had best prepare yourself." Marth said.

"Prepare myself?" Kibou asked.

"The Heartless will show no mercy. They will do everything in their power to destroy you. You better be ready to fight for your life. You think you're ready?" Marth asked.

"Uh…" Kibou hesitates to answer.

"Do you think you're ready?!" Marth asked in a stern tone making Kibou flinch.

"Y-Yes…?" Kibou answered.

"You should start being confident in your answers. Lyn, let's go find Mist. She should be the other guests." Marth said.

"Marth!" Lyn yelled pointing at a Soldier Heartless appearing in the room.

"Dammit! They found us sooner than expect! Lyn, find Mist and go!" Marth ordered and Lyn runs for the door.

Back at the red room Sokka goes for the door but then the door bursts open causing Sokka to stumble back and he hits a table with a vase which lands on his head which is now covered by the vase.

"Lyn!" Mist said.

"The Heartless found us! We need to go!" Lyn said taking Mist's hand and they leave the red room.

Back at the green room Marth takes out his sword.

"Kibou, follow me!" Marth said as he delivers a slash at the Soldier Heartless knocking it out of the window making go outside and Marth follows it outside.

"This is crazy! C'mon!" Kibou said taking Pichu and they run out of the green room.

Back at the red room Katara manages to take the vase off of Sokka's head.

"Thanks for that." Sokka said.

"We need to get going. We have to hurry and find that 'key'!" Zuko said as they leave the red room.

Meanwhile outside in the alleyway Kibou and Marth are surrounded by Soldier Heartless.

"More of them keep coming!" Marth said.

"What should we do?" Kibou asked.

"I'll create a distraction for them. You focus on finding their leader and destroy him. Get going!" Marth said as he dashes off while the Soldier Heartless follow after him.

"Ugh, how did I get myself into this? Whatever. Better do this. C'mon, Pichu!" Kibou said as he starts moving through the alleyway and Pichu follows him.

Kibou leaves the alleyway and returns to the downtown but more Soldier Heartless appear and try to attack but Kibou avoids them and keeps going until he later goes to a different area.

 _(Park)_

Kibou and Pichu arrive at a park and they keep going and while they're moving Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko arrive at the different part of the park running but they stop and they see Soldier Heartless appearing.

"I take it these are the Heartless guys?" Sokka asked taking out a machete and a boomerang.

"Looks like it. I can't believe they followed us." Katara said.

"Well, I'm not gonna hesitate to bury them six feet under!" Toph said cracking her knuckles.

"I guess running's out. We'll have to fight them off!" Zuko said as he unleashes fire in his hands.

A fiery explosion occurs causing the four to fly into the air and they fall and Kibou looks up to see four people falling and tries to escape but Sokka lands on Kibou while Katara, Toph, and Zuko land on the ground and are dazed.

"Is everyone alright?" Katara asked.

"Other than that explosion and flying, I'm okay." Zuko said.

"Owwww…" Sokka said rubbing his head and then he finds the Keyblade in Kibou's hand. "Guys, look!" Sokka said.

"That must be the key like Aang said!" Katara said.

"Finally, we found it." Toph said.

Just then a quake occurs and pillars rise from the ground and Soldier Heartless appear and surround the five.

"Them again!" Kibou said.

"We need to get rid of them!" Katara said as she releases water from a water skin.

"I'm ready to fight!" Sokka said readying his machete.

"Get ready to get crushed!" Toph said unleashing two rocks from the ground.

"Let's get this started." Zuko said taking out two broadswords.

 _(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

 _(Information: Team up with the newcomers and defeat the Heartless!)_

The Soldier Heartless deliver a spinning attack at the five but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by a swinging slash while Pichu shoots two electric shots at a Soldier but the Soldier Heartless deliver a leaping attack but Katara sends her water to deliver a water whip strike at two Soldiers while Sokka slashes at two more Soldiers with his machete but a Soldier tries to attack with its claws but Toph sends a rock at the attacking Soldier crushing it but two Soldiers try to spin kick attack but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then shoots a fireball and they all defeat the Soldier Heartless.

"That was close." Kibou said.

"We shouldn't relax yet." Zuko said.

"Yeah. Something's coming." Katara said pointing up at the sky.

Dropping down from the sky is a giant tank which later transforms into a giant Heartless that looks like a robot with a metallic purple and grey body, yellow eyes, and the same black heart and red crossed line symbol on its chest and it scans at the five and an alarm goes off.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Galleom!)_

The Heartless known as Galleom delivers a spinning attack while trying to bring the five to it but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash but Galleom slams its fists on the ground to try and crush Kibou who dodges and Sokka throws his boomerang to strike at Galleom who retaliates with jumping into the air and then tries to land on Sokka who moves allowing Toph to summon four rocks surrounding Galleom and then crushes them at the robot Heartless causing damage while Katara freezes her water and makes them into daggers and throws them at Galleom who unleashes missiles to fire at the five but Zuko unleashes two gouts of flames and causes damage but Galleom tries to crush the five with its entire body but Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade but Galleom delivers a giant punch sending Kibou back and he's badly hurt.

"Ugh!" Kibou yelled in pain.

"Oh, no!" Katara said rushing to Kibou to examine the damage. "This is serious. Let me help you." Katara said as she bends her water onto her hands and they glow and they touch Kibou's injured body and just then his wounds start to disappear.

"Wow. I already feel better. Thanks." Kibou said.

"Don't mention it." Katara said.

"Uh, guys!" Toph said as Galleom transforms into its tank form and charges at the five.

The five dodge the charging tank but it keeps charging at them until it jumps and tries to crush them but they dodge the tank attack and Galleom reverts back into its robot form and it tries to deliver a giant punch but Pichu tries to attack with its tail doing little damage but Galleom tries to crush Pichu but Katara quickly grabs the Pokemon and moves him and then delivers a water whip attack while Zuko creates flame whips and lashes at Galleom with them but Galleom jumps into the air and tries to land on them but they move and Toph unleashes a rock pillar sending the robot Heartless into the air and it crashes to the ground but Galleom fires missiles at the five who move and Sokka slashes with his machete but Galleom delivers a spinning attack and then slams its fists on the ground but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by a big aerial swinging slash.

Galleom transforms into its tank form and charges at the five who move but the tank form fires missiles but Toph creates an earth shield to protect against the missile attacks and then unleashes an earthquake making the tank lose its stability and it falls over allowing Zuko to slash with his broadswords followed by a flaming kick while Katara throws a stream of water but Galleom recovers itself and then returns to its robot form and it slams its whole body at the five but Sokka delivers a rising slash with his machete while Pichu delivers a headbutt attack but Galleom fires more missiles and then delivers a spinning attack but Pichu unleashes little electricity while Zuko fires two fireballs while Toph unleashes two rocks and throws them while Sokka throws his boomerang while Katara creates ice daggers and throws them while Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers the final blow by impaling at Galleom's chest ending the fight and Galleom starts to malfunction while losing its stability and then falls to the ground destroyed and a giant heart flies out of Galleom who explodes.

"Well, that was something." Sokka said.

"You okay?" Zuko asked Kibou.

"I am now. Thanks." Kibou said.

"So, you were the one, who has the key." Katara said.

"Huh? You know of that too?" Kibou asked.

"Well, yeah. We were looking for it." Toph said.

"So, you were looking for me?" Kibou asked.

"Yes." Zuko answered.

"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." A voice said and it's Marth who arrives at the park with Lyn who nods.

"So, you're not like those Heartless things, right?" Kibou asked.

"Of course not. We just helped you fight them off." Sokka said.

"Look, you should come with us. With our vessel, we can go to other worlds." Zuko said.

"I wonder if I can find Eliot and Celica." Kibou said hanging his head down.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Toph said.

"Toph, you sure about this?" Katara asked.

"Ya got me. I dunno myself, but you know we need him to come with us, right? To help us find Twinkle Toes." Toph said.

"She's right. We do need him." Zuko said.

"Kibou, should go with them. There is a good chance you'll find your friends along the way." Marth said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kibou said sadly.

"Okay, this is annoying." Toph said as she walks over Kibou and punches him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kibou asked.

"You're not coming if you're just gonna mope around all the time." Toph said.

"Toph…" Sokka was cut off.

"If you're coming with us, then we're setting some ground rules; no moping, no whining, and definitely NO crying! Got that?" Toph said.

"Yeah! Ya gotta be have a positive attitude!" Sokka said putting his arm around Toph who punches him to get him off her.

"Listen, they're right. It's no fun to have a negative attitude while going on an adventure. Just promise me that you'll always be positive and try to be happy." Katara said.

"Happy?" Kibou asked and he looks at the four with a smile. "Yeah! I'll do it! I'll be positive, I promise!" Kibou said.

"Good. Then that means…" Zuko stops talking.

"Yep. I'm comin' with you!" Kibou said.

"Good answer." Toph said.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced.

"Name's Sokka." Sokka introduced.

"Toph Beifong and don't you forget it!" Toph introduced.

"Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"And I'm Kibou!" Kibou introduced.

"Pichu!" Pichu said.

"Yes, you too. Though, I'm not calling you Pichu all the time. You're gonna need a new name." Kibou said as he ponders. "How 'bout Rai?" Kibou asked and Pichu cheers at the name. "Then, it's settled. Your name's Rai." Kibou said.

"Great. Then we've got Keyblade, water, fire, earth, and boomerang and sword. Together, we're team Keybearer!" Sokka said.

"Really, Sokka?" Katara asked annoyed.

"First Team Avatar and now Team Keybearer? You really oughta lay off the team names." Toph said.

"That's DEFINETELY not gonna catch on." Zuko said.

"You guys are no fun!" Sokka said pouting and everyone laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room a projection of the five is shown and a group of shadow figures are watching them.

"So, that little brat just defeated that Heartless? Who would have…um…um…thought it!" A shadow figure said.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade, but the boy's strength is not his own, not unlike a ghost's power." Another shadow figure said.

"Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless? That should work in our favor, especially against those FAIRIES!" Another shadow figure said.

"And the brat's new friends are the travel companions of the Avatar's. They look nothing special to me." Another shadow figure said.

"Like you're a prize yourself, Koopa boy!" Another shadow figure said.

"Shut up or I'll crush you, pipsqueak!" The previous shadow figure yelled.

"Both of you shut up or you'll answer to my mallet!" A shadow figure said.

"Who asked you, Penguin boy?!" The tiny shadow figure demanded.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted making everyone quiet and a figure reveals to be a man with orange hair and orange goatee, wearing black and grey armor, a black cape, and a jewel on his forehead. "The Keyblade has chosen this boy. How interesting. Will he be the one to triumph over the darkness or will the darkness devour him? It matters not, as he will be quite useful to us." The man said smiling an evil smile. "Comrades, we have a new heart that has fallen into darkness. Come forth." The man said and coming out of the shadows is a girl with long black hair and wearing black and red armor.

"Hello. I am known as Azula, but you will address me as Princess." Azula said.

"You? A princess? How?" The tiny shadow figure asked.

"I am princess of the Fire Nation! I would have become Fire Lord if not for my weak brother and that Water Tribe peasant! I will find them and destroy them soon enough. You will all show me your respect or I will BURN YOU!" Azula yelled as she unleashes blue flames in her hands.

"Calm yourself. Your time with them will come soon enough." The man said.

"Very well." Azula said.

* * *

Back at Navi Town in the plaza Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are talking to Marth, Lyn, and Mist.

"You had best prepare yourselves for the journey. We don't know how much Heartless have spread." Marth said.

"If you feel like you're lost, you're always welcome back here." Lyn said.

"This is from Marth." Mist said giving Kibou something.

 _(Obtained: Fire)_

"Now, you can use magic." Mist said.

"Cool!" Kibou said.

"Good luck." Lyn said.

"I hope you find your friends." Mist said.

"Look out for each other and never give up." Marth said as they leave.

"So, what now?" Kibou asked.

"The Halberd is outside the gate." Katara said.

"The what?" Kibou asked.

"It's a ship of Meta Knight, an ally of ours." Zuko said.

"Wait, hold on. Sokka has something for you." Katara said.

"I do?" Sokka asked.

"Yes! You know what it is!" Katara said annoyed.

"Oh, right!" Sokka said giving Kibou something.

 _(Obtained: Dodge Roll)_

"Now, you can use certain abilities." Sokka said.

"Awesome. What about that stuff you three can do?" Kibou asked.

"It's called bending. We'll talk about that later." Toph said.

"Okay. So, we ready?" Kibou asked.

"I guess so." Katara said.

"Great! Let's go!" Kibou said running for the gate.

"Hey, hold on!" Sokka called.

"He's already like Aang. Full of energy." Zuko said.

"Can't blame him. Come on." Katara said as they follow Kibou for the gate.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. Wow. This one was long, but I hope this was enjoyable. Looks like the adventure has begun, so look forward to the gang going to worlds. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko begin their adventure together and they arrive at a world, where they meet a boy who is a super hero, but must learn right from wrong. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 6: Miracle City: Right and Wrong

Chapter 6: Miracle City: Right and Wrong

Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko leave Navi Town through the gates and are outside and they find the Halberd much to Kibou's amazement.

"Cooool! We get to ride THIS thing?" Kibou asked.

"Yeah, we do." Katara answered.

The Halberd's door opens and lowers and Meta Knight comes out.

"You're back. Did you find the key?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, here he is." Zuko answered showing Kibou.

"This is the key to our survival?" Meta Knight asked.

"Apparently. Despite his age, he's not THAT bad of a fighter, so far." Toph said.

"Very well. You may come in." Meta Knight said as he enters the Halberd and the five follow him.

 _(Halberd Control Room)_

Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko enter the Halberd and arrive in the control room.

"So, with this thing, we get to go to other worlds?" Kibou asked.

"Yes, but this ride won't be easy, as the Heartless have their own vessels and will try to do us harm while traveling. That is why I will fight back while flying." Meta Knight said as he starts the Halberd which starts to take off.

"Cooooool!" Kibou said looking out the window to see the Halberd taking off to the sky and it begins to fly.

The Halberd later leaves Navi Town and it's now in the sea of space.

"This is SO AWESOME! I can't believe we're flying!" Kibou said excited.

"Calm down, kid. It's not that exciting." Sokka said.

"Says the guy, who got excited seeing Appa fly for the first time." Katara said smugly.

"Oh, whatever." Sokka said.

Meta Knight is piloting the Halberd and looks at the screen.

"On the screen shows that there are worlds out there." Meta Knight said showing the screen with two worlds and they have a number of stars with one world having one star while the second has two stars.

"What do those stars mean?" Sokka asked.

"The stars indicate the difficulty of that world, and I suggest we go to the world with one star first." Meta Knight said.

"Then, we'll do it." Zuko said.

"Excellent. I will take us there." Meta Knight said.

 _(Halberd Theme: Halberd Blast Off 1)_

The Halberd begins flying through space for the first world but then Heartless ships come and start shooting at the Halberd which retaliates with firing shots from its bottom cannon and then fires a cannonball from the top but more Heartless ships come from the sides and start attacking but the Halberd fires shots from its sides destroying the ships and the Halberd continues flying but the Heartless ships start firing at the Halberd again but the Halberd unleashes a giant arm and it strikes at the Heartless ships destroying them and the Halberd keeps flying through space while dodging obstacles such as meteorites and asteroids and shooting down more Heartless ships and later on the Halberd sees the world it's going for and it's a world that has a city and a volcano.

"Well, this is it. Your first world." Meta Knight said.

"It looks different. We'd better be ready." Katara said.

"Right." Zuko said.

"I shall land us there now." Meta Knight said as he gets the Halberd to land.

The Halberd lands in the world and it lands on the ground and the door lowers itself to allow Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko to get out of the Halberd.

"Geez, it's SO HOT out here!" Sokka said sweating and looking at the sun with his hand shading his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling we're in a world with massive heat?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to investigate it." Katara said.

"Good luck, my friends. I will stay here and look after my ship. Come back when you are finished here." Meta Knight said as he goes back in the Halberd.

"Well, c'mon! Let's check this place out!" Kibou said as he runs off and Rai follows him.

"Hey! Get back here! We don't anything about this world yet!" Sokka called but Kibou keeps running.

"This kid's gonna be a major pain." Toph said.

"Let's just hurry on after him before he can cause trouble." Katara said as they follow Kibou.

 _(World of Miracle City)_

 _(Field Theme: Spicy Life in the City)_

Meanwhile in a city known as Miracle City two kids with one being a boy with curly black hair and tan skin and wearing a yellow shirt with a black shirt over it, blue jeans, and a belt with a T on it and a girl with blue hair and wearing a shite shirt with red suspenders and red goggles are walking through the city.

"Man, that day of school was SO BORING! Glad it's over." The boy said.

"I know, right? Now, I'm gonna go practice with my band, and…" The girl was cut off as Soldier Heartless and Red Nocturne Heartless appear surrounding the two.

"Whoa! Monsters! This looks like a job for…" The boy stops talking as he spins the center of his belt and he is now wearing a black costume of a tiger with a tiger mask with tiger ears, long claws, a red scarf around his neck, and a tiger tail. "El Tigre!" The boy said.

"Good luck, dude!" The girl said as she runs off.

"Thanks, Frida." The boy said and he charges at the Heartless.

 _(Miracle City Outskirts)_

 _(Information: Explore the outskirts!)_

The group make their way through the outskirts while dealing with the heat.

"I already HATE this world! It's reminding me of going through the desert." Sokka said.

"You're not planning drinking cactus juice again, are you?" Toph asked.

"Shut up!" Sokka said.

"Look, let's just keep going and see if we can find a city." Zuko said.

"That won't be a problem." Kibou said pointing at something from afar and it looks like a city.

"Oh, thank you!" Sokka said.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Katara said as they hurry for the city.

The group keep going through the outskirts as fast as possible while trying to mind the heat and they later get close to the city and they see the sign that says 'Miracle City' and they go for the city and go for the next area.

 _(Downtown Miracle City)_

The group arrive in the city and they see many buildings and cars driving around.

"Okay. WAY different city." Sokka said.

"So many people and those things are moving around. We should watch out for them." Katara said.

Just then Rai hears fighting.

"Pichu!" Rai said.

"What is it?" Kibou asked and fighting is heard.

"There's a fight going on." Toph said.

"Let's go see." Kibou said.

 _(Information: Investigate the fighting!)_

The group make their way through the city to see where the fighting is happening while passing many people and dodging cars in the way and keep going and they later find someone fighting against Soldier Heartless and Red Nocturne Heartless.

"Heartless!" Katara said.

"Someone's in trouble. We gotta help out." Kibou said taking out his Keyblade known as Savior Key and he runs to confront the Heartless and the other four do the same. "We got your back!" Kibou said.

"Thanks a lot!" The boy said.

 _(El Tigre has joined you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Tigre Claws: Claws that has great range and good attack strength._

 _Attacks:_

 _Tigre Spin: El Tigre delivers a spinning claw attack useful for sucking in enemies. (A/N: This move is similar to Goofy's Goofy Tornado in KH II)_

 _Tigre Pounce: El Tigre pounces from enemy to enemy causing great damage._

 _Tigre Roar: El Tigre lets out a very powerful roar useful for knocking back enemies._

 _Tigre Tail Strike: El Tigre delivers a tail strike for stunning enemies._

 _Tigre Barrage: El Tigre delivers a multi claw strike._

 _(Battle Theme: Fiesta in Miracle City)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless with the help of the stranger!)_

The Soldier Heartless attack with their claws while the Red Nocturne Heartless shoot fireballs but Kibou slashes at the Red Nocturne followed by a spinning aerial slash while the boy slashes with his claws and then unleashes a powerful roar knocking the Heartless back but a Soldier Heartless tries to strike at the boy but Toph stomps on her feet and unleashes a rock pillar sending the Soldier Heartless into the air allowing Zuko to fire a fireball at the Soldier Heartless destroying it but a Red Nocturne Heartless shoots a fireball at Zuko but Katara bends water from her water skin and throws a water stream at the Red Nocturne stunning it allowing Sokka to slash with his machete destroying it but two Soldier Heartless deliver a spinning strike but the boy delivers a spinning claw attack sucking up the two Soldiers allowing Kibou to cast his new Fire spell to shoot two fireballs burning the two Soldiers but a Red Nocturne tries to burn at Kibou but Rai delivers a headbutt attack while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but two more Red Nocturnes shoot fireballs but Katara throws ice needles destroying them while Toph makes an earthquake to stun the Soldiers allowing Kibou to finish them off with three slashes with his Keyblade ending the fight.

"That's that." Kibou said getting rid of Savior Key.

"That was amazing! You guys are great!" The boy said.

"I can say the same to you. You're really agile and tough." Katara said.

"By the way, what's with the getup. You lost a bet?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm El Tigre! Miracle City's sorta hero." El Tigre said.

"Cool. You're like a superhero?" Kibou asked.

"Like I said, sorta." El Tigre answered.

Just then more Soldier Heartless appear.

"Not again." Katara said.

"Take this, evildoers!" A voice yelled as someone appears and destroys the Soldier Heartless and it's revealed to be a man wearing a mask of a panther and wearing a white shirt, black pants, and red shoes. "Are you all right, Manny?" The man asked.

"Papa! Thanks a bunch!" El Tigre said.

"He's your dad?" Kibou asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad Manny has new friends to help out. I am known as White Pantera." White Pantera introduced.

"Another unusual name." Sokka said.

"It's a superhero name." Kibou said.

"Sorry for not being too familiar." Sokka said.

"This place is as dangerous as ever. Those things are worse than criminals. You should come over to my place." White Pantera said.

"Okay. Sure." Kibou said.

"Lead the way, I suppose." Zuko said as they follow White Pantera.

 _(El Tigre's House)_

The group arrive at an apartment building and arrive at a room and they find an elder man wearing black and a sombrero on the couch.

"Hiya, Grandpapi!" Manny said.

"Oh, you're back already?" The elder man said.

"Papa, we have guests. Try not to…" White Pantera was cut off.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing!" Grandpapi said but a book that says 'How To Bring Children To the Dark Side' falls off. "You can prove nothing." Granpapi said hiding the book.

"So, this is where you live?" Katara asked.

"Yep. Miracle City may a metropolis, but it's basically a spicy cesspool." Manny said.

"Well, I'd better go and check to see if any more monsters are around. Make yourselves at home." White Pantera said.

"I'm gonna go see Frida, so we can…help the poor." Manny said.

"Such a good boy." White Pantera said.

"No, he's evil! EVIL!" Grandpapi said.

"Maybe we should go out too and see if any more Heartless are around." Zuko said.

"Good idea." Kibou said.

"Uh, Kibou. Can I talk to you and your friends?" White Pantera asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Kibou asked.

"The way you helped out my son shows that you people are good. Maybe you can help me with a favor." White Pantera said.

"What favor?" Toph asked.

"You see, my son, Manny is a very complicated boy. Sometimes, he can be a good person, but there are other times, he can be…quite a rebel. I want him to be on the side of good and know right from wrong. Perhaps if you spend some time with him, you could be a good influence on my son." White Pantera said.

"Really? You want us to help Manny be a good guy?" Kibou asked.

"Please?" White Pantera asked.

"Well, I guess we can give it a shot." Kibou said.

"You will? Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! I will go out and make sure no more of those…Heartless, as you call them are not around. Good luck." White Pantera said as he leaves.

"Well, guess we'd better help with Manny." Kibou said.

"Kibou, we need to talk." Zuko said.

"What's up?" Kibou asked.

"Your agreement to helping Manny is something we're not supposed to do." Zuko said.

"Why not?" Kibou asked.

"Well, we're outsiders and us butting in people's affairs is basically meddling. That's against the rules while going to different worlds." Zuko said.

"Okay, maybe, but I promised I'd help. Besides, I was never the one for rules anyway." Kibou said.

"I like this kid already." Toph said and Zuko sighs annoyed.

"Fine, whatever. Let's do it." Zuko said.

 _(Information: Find Manny!)_

The group make their way through downtown to find Manny while fighting many Heartless in their way and they later find Manny and his friend Frida throwing toilet paper at many trees.

"Well, there he is." Katara said.

"And he's causing trouble." Sokka said.

"Manny!" Kibou called.

"Oh, hey, Kibou. Wanna TP?" Manny asked.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do." Kibou asked.

"Who cares. It's fun. Just because it's wrong, doesn't mean it can't be fun." Frida said.

"Well, yes, but what's also fun is taking down the toiler paper and putting it away." Kibou said.

"Hmm, I guess so." Manny said.

"C'mon, dude. Don't be such a sourspot." Frida said.

"Frida…" Manny warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll help too, you crazies." Frida said.

After taking down the toilet paper it's now a giant ball of toilet paper.

"Great, now we just gotta put it away." Kibou said.

"There's a recycling center not to far from here. I'll go roll it there." Manny said as he rolls the giant ball of toilet paper away.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Frida asked.

"Manny's dad asked us to try and put him on the path of good." Kibou answered.

"Ahh, I see. I can understand that, but you know, Manny's gonna need to figure out his own path himself. Whether he choose good or bad or just neutral. He's going to need time to realize what his destiny's gonna lie. Wow, I can't believe I just sounded like a guru." Frida said.

"You know, you're right. I just wanna help a friend out." Kibou said.

"I appreciate that, though. Thanks, dude. Hey, maybe I can help out with that too." Frida said.

"Really? How? You don't look like the good influence type." Sokka said.

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover, ponytail." Frida said.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka said.

"C'mon, let's go find Manny." Frida said.

The group go through the city to find Manny but while going through the city the group start shivering a bit.

"Is it just me or did the weather just get cooler?" Sokka asked.

"More like a little cold. It's not like that here." Frida said.

"Something's wrong." Kibou said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Katara said.

The group keep going and the weather is getting more and more cold and snow starts falling.

"Snow? Here?" Katara asked.

"Now THIS is raising suspicion." Zuko said.

"C'mon, we gotta find out what's causing all this." Frida said.

The group later sees a massive blizzard coming their way and it's revealed to a giant Heartless that looks like a giant ice golem with black claws, ice armor, carrying a giant ice hammer, and has the Heartless symbol on its chest.

"Heartless! It's responsible for the cold weather!" Katara said.

"If we defeat it, then the cold will stop." Zuko said.

"Lemme help with that!" A voice said and it's El Tigre.

"Thanks, Manny!" Kibou said.

"Let's melt this creep good!" El Tigre said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Cryo Golem with the help of El Tigre!)_

The Heartless known as Cryo Golem slams its hammer on the ground and it unleashes many ice pillars from the ground to try and get the group but they dodge the ice pillars and Kibou slashes at Cryo Golem with his Keyblade but nothing was hurting the ice Heartless and Cryo Golem swats Kibou away but El Tigre delivers a pouncing attack but Cryo Golem unleashes a powerful blizzard to keep El Tigre from getting to it and then slams its hammer on the ground again and causes the ground to freeze causing the group to slip.

"This is really bad. We'll have to find a way to defeat this Heartless." Katara said.

"But how? We can't hurt it and it's too cold!" Sokka said.

Cryo Golem uses its hammer to create ice needles and throws them at the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to melt the ice needles into water and freezes it into her own ice needles and throws them at Cryo Golem's head causing damage.

"Hey, that caused damage!" El Tigre said.

"If we toss the ice needles back at it, then we'll win!" Zuko said.

"Let's do it!" Kibou said.

"Pichu!" Rai said.

Cryo Golem uses its hammer to unleash more ice pillars and ice spikes to damage the group they dodge out of the way but Cryo Golem unleashes a powerful blizzard to causes piercing damage but Katara uses her ice needles and ice daggers and throws them at Cryo Golem's head causing damage while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs and also causes damage but Cyro Golem smashes with its ice hammer to try and freeze the ground to make the group slip but they recover but Cryo Golem unleashes ice needles to strike but Kibou manages to strike at the ice needles to deflect them and make them go back at Cryo Golem's head causes enough damage to stun it allowing Kibou to aerial slash with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash while El Tigre uses Tigre Spin while Katara water whips while Sokka slashes with his machete while Toph unleashes two rocks and throws them while Zuko lashes with flame whips while Rai shoots two small electric attacks but after enough attacks Cryo Golem recovers and unleashes giant ice balls over the group but they dodge but Cryo Golem unleashes more blizzards to try and cause piercing damage.

Kibou casts his Fire spell and unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Zuko unleashes two gouts of flames and their combined fire damage causes great damage but Cryo Golem slams its hammer and unleashes ice needles from the ground but the group dodge and Katara throws ice daggers at Cryo Golem's head causing great damage but Cryo Golem breathes ice at the group to try and freeze them but they avoid the ice breathing but Cryo Golem unleashes giant ice balls over the group but they dodge but Cryo Golem uses its hammer to unleash ice needles at the group but Kibou strikes at the ice needles making them go back at Cryo Golem's head causing enough damage making the ice Haertless stunned again and Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Fire to deliver a flaming swipe while El Tigre uses Tigre Pounce to pounce three times while Rai delivers a headbutt while Katara throws water balls while Sokka throws his boomerang while Toph unleashes an earth pillar while Zuko delivers a flaming kick and the group finish off Cryo Golem who stumbles back and then falls to the ground and a giant heart leaves Cryo Golem while it disappears.

"We did it!" Kibou said and just then the snowing stops and the cold weather is back to hot weather.

"That was awesome, dudes and dudettes!" Frida said.

"Thanks for the help, Manny." Kibou said.

"Don't mention it. It's like my dad said, helping is fun." El Tigre said.

Just then Rai gives Kibou something.

"What'd you find, boy?" Kibou said as he takes something from Rai.

 _(Obtained: Blizzard)_

"Sweet! A new spell!" Kibou said.

"Well, we should get back and…" Katara was cut off by something appearing and it's a figure wearing black and green robes and a freakish mask.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I am Zant. I've come to make an arrangement." Zant said.

"What arrangement?" Sokka asked.

"The Heartless have captured this boy's father and now he's trapped in the city's volcano." Zant said.

"What?! What happened to my Papa?!" El Tigre asked.

"He's currently in the volcano and he will be burned in the magma. If you wish to see your father again, then you best go to the volcano." Zant said as he disappears.

"No. I have to get to my dad!" El Tigre said.

"We'll help you." Kibou said.

"I need to do this alone." El Tigre said.

"He may be your dad, but we're helping you, because…it's the right thing to do." Zuko said.

"Zuko…" Kibou said.

"You really wanna help me?" El Tigre asked.

"Yes. We will help you." Katara said.

"Thanks. Let's go." El Tigre said.

"Wow, Zuko. I thought you were against this whole meddling thing." Kibou said.

"Sometimes, rules need to be broken. It's wrong, but helping somebody else is right." Zuko said.

"I'd do anything wrong to save someone I care about." El Tigre said.

"Then, count me in." A voice said and they see Grandpapi in a gold robotic suit.

"Puma Loco?!" El Tigre and Frida asked.

"That's right!" Puma Loco said.

"Puma…Loco?" Kibou asked.

"My grandpapi's evil." El Tigre said.

"Join the club, my father and sister are evil too." Zuko said.

"I won't just sit idly by while these Heartless upstage my supervillainy! To the volcano!" Puma Loco said.

"I'm in." Sokka said.

 _(Information: Go to the volcano!)_

The group make their way for the Miracle City volcano and while going through downtown they each the end of downtown and go for the next area.

 _(Miracle City Hill)_

The group arrive at the hill of Miracle City and they make their way for the volcano and they later get close to the volcano and Toph uses her Earthbending to open the way into the volcano and they go into the volcano.

 _(Miracle City Volcano)_

The group are in the volcano and they begin making their way through it while passing lava and magma and while exploring the volcano they see Large Body Heartless appearing.

"Outta the way!" Kibou yelled.

The Large Body Heartless slam on the ground and unleash shock waves but Kibou casts his new Blizzard spell to shoot ice chunks while El Tigre gets behind and uses Tigre Tail Strike to stun the Large Bodies and then uses Tigre Barrage but the Large Body Heartless deliver two punches but Katara uses Freeze to freeze the Large Bodies allowing Zuko to slash with flame daggers while Toph delivers an earth trail attack but the Large Body Heartless get angry and charge at the group but Sokka counters and then throws his boomerang which hits from behind while Rai uses Skullbash and the Heartless are defeated and they keep going through the volcano.

"Your father shouldn't be far. In fact, he's close." Puma Loco said.

"Great. Let's hurry." Kibou said.

The group keep exploring the volcano and they later find someone close to magma and it's White Pantera.

"Papa!" El Tigre said.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" White Pantera asked.

"To help you." El Tigre said.

"Let's get out of here and fast." Sokka said.

"And miss your demise?" A voice asked and they turn to see Zant.

"We had a deal! You promised my papa would still be alive!" El Tigre said.

"Yes, I did. I promised he would be alive. He's alive…for now." Zant said as he summons a giant Heartless that looks like a magma golem with lava armor, carrying a lava hammer, and has the Heartless symbol on its chest.

"You freak!" Kibou yelled as he summons Savior Key.

"Grandpapi, help my papa!" El Tigre said.

"Right. Be careful." Puma Loco said as he grabs White Pantera and leaves.

"Now, let's put the ice on this creep." Katara said.

"Could've said it better myself." El Tigre said.

"Destroy these fools!" Zant said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Lava Golem with the help of El Tigre!)_

The Heartless known as Lava Golem smashes its hammer and it unleashes magma rising under the group who dodge and Kibou casts Blizzard to freeze Lava Golem while Katara unleashes a water stream to try and stun it but Lava Golem swings its hammer and then it picks up a molten rock and throws it at the group who dodge and El Tigre uses Tigre Barrage while Sokka delivers a charging attack with his sword but Lava Golem slams its hammer and it unleashes magma pillars but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Toph summons rocks around the lava Heartless and sends the rocks to crush it but Lava Golem jumps into the lava and then it rises from the lava and it delivers a lava slamming attack but the group dodge but molten rocks appear from the ground getting the group but Rai shoots small electric shots while Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade but Lava Golem swings its hammer and then uses magma pillars to appear from the ground to get the group but El Tigre uses Tigre Tail Strike while Katara throws ice daggers but Lava Golem picks up a molten rock and throws it at the group but Toph catches it and throws it back while Zuko spin slashes with his broadswords while Sokka throws his boomerang.

Lava Golem causes a quake making lava and magma rise and go for the group who dodge out of the way and Toph makes her own quake and causes great damage on Lava Golem while Katara double water whips to cause greater damage but Lava Golem spin swings its hammer and unleashes lava balls to strike at the group but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Blizzard to unleash ice shards and causes good damage while El Tigre uses Tigre Spin while Zuko multi slashes with his broadswords but Lava Golem jumps into the lava and then rises up and delivers a lava slamming attack causing magma to rise to get the group but Sokka powers himself up and delivers a sword swinging combo dealing better damage but Lava Golem throws its hammer while leaving lava trail at the group but they avoid the throwing hammer but El Tigre attacks with his claws while Toph unleashes rock pillars but Lava Golem unleashes lava to try and burn the group but Katara uses Freeze to freeze the lava Heartless allowing Zuko to slash with one broadsword followed by another slash but Lava Golem unleashes three molten rock pillars and sends them to strike at the group but Sokka throws his boomerang while Rai uses Skullbash while Kibou double slashes with his Keyblade.

Lava Golem unleashes more lava and magma to strike at the group but El Tigre uses Tigre Pounce while Rai shoots tiny electric shots but Lava Golem picks up a molten rock and throws it but Katara throws water balls while Toph throws four rocks but Lava Golem slams its hammer and unleashes magma to strike at the group but Sokka slashes with his sword while Zuko double slashes with his broadswords but Lava Golem sinks into the lava and then rises back up and delivers an upper strike with its hammer but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard but Lava Golem unleashes molten rock pillars and sends them to strike but Zuko delivers a somersault slash with his broadswords while Katara throws ice needles but Lava Golem swings his hammer and then slams it summoning magma to try and burn the group but Toph unleashes rock pillars while Sokka delivers an upper slash with his machete but Lava Golem throws its hammer while leaving the lava trail but El Tigre uses Tigre Barrage while Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spinning slash and then casts Blizzard to unleash four ice blocks and sends them to strike and he finishes off Lava Golem who roars in agony and stumbles back and falls and a giant heart leaves Lava Golem who disappears and is now destroyed.

"Whew. We got 'im." Kibou said.

"Finally. My papa should be safe now. Let's get outta here." El Tigre said.

"Yeah. Let's…" Kibou was cut off.

"Pichu!" Rai said pointing at something.

"What now?" Zuko asked and just then a giant keyhole appears on the wall of the volcano.

Kibou's Keyblade starts reacting and it unleashes a giant beam of light and it hits the keyhole making a locked sound and the keyhole disappears.

"You guys saw that, right?" Kibou asked.

"Not me." Toph said.

"Your Keyblade just sealed that lock." Katara said.

"What does it mean?" Sokka asked.

Just then something pops out and it's a piece.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but it looks important. I'll hold onto it." Katara said picking up the piece.

"Great, now can we get outta here?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kibou said.

After leaving the volcano the group return to Manny's house.

"Thank goodness you're all safe. I am grateful to you for helping me and being a good influence on Manny." White Pantera said.

"It's no problem." Kibou said.

"Well, if there's nothing else to do, then we should leave." Katara said.

"You guys are going? Where?" Frida asked.

"Just…traveling." Zuko answered.

"Well, you have done well. Thank you." White Pantera said.

"Hope I see you guys again soon. Take care." Manny said.

"Thanks, Manny. You too. See ya around." Kibou said as they make their way out of the city.

The group return to the outskirts.

"Well, we found a keyhole and apparently, my Keyblade sealed it and we found a strange object." Kibou said.

"We should ask Meta Knight about this." Sokka said.

"Good call. Let's go." Toph said.

The group later return to the Halberd and find Meta Knight.

"Ah, you're back. How was your time here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Not too bad. We found a keyhole and my Keyblade locked it. Not only that, but we found a piece." Kibou said and Katara gives Meta Knight the piece.

"This must be a Gummi." Meta Knight said.

"Gummi?" Zuko asked.

"This Gummi is vital for vessels. It could work well for my Halberd. I shall hold onto this." Meta Knight said.

"So, we good right now?" Sokka asked.

"If you are finished here, then we shall move on. Let's go." Meta Knight said as he starts the Halberd and it starts to fly off into the sky and the group leave Miracle City.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, that's world down, only a few more to go. Hope you're enjoying their adventure so far. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko arrive at the next world, where they will meet a boy genius and two new people, but someone is after one of the two new ones. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	8. Chapter 7: Retroville: New Danger

Chapter 7: Retroville: New Danger

 _(Halbered Control Room)_

The Halbered leaves Miracle City and it returns to the sea of space and the group are back in the Halberd's control room and Meta Knight looks at his monitor.

"It seems you are ready to go for the that next world on the monitor." Meta Knight said.

"You mean the one with those two stars?" Kibou asked.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Meta Knight asked.

"Let's go." Katara said.

"Then, let's be off." Meta Knight said.

 _(Halberd Theme: Halberd Blast Off 1)_

The Halberd begins flying through space for the next world but more Heartless ships arrive and start firing at the Halberd which fires shots from its side cannons followed by firing a laser from its bottom cannon but more Heartless ships come flying over the Halberd and begin to drop bombs but the Halberd unleashes its claw attack to destroy the Heartless ships but more keep firing but the Halberd fires two cannonballs from its top cannon and then fires a giant laser from its top blaster and the Halberd keeps flying while avoiding obstacles and later on the Halberd finds the next world and it has a city with some houses, a school, and a park.

"Here we are. Are you certain you will handle this?" Meta Knight asked.

"You said we were ready for it. Let's go already." Toph said.

"Very well." Meta Knight said as he gets the Halberd to land.

The Halberd lands in the next world and it opens the lower door allowing Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko to get out.

"Another outskirt? Well, at least it's NOT hot, like Miracle City." Sokka said.

"Hooray. A miracle for Sokka." Toph said sarcastically earning a glare from Sokka.

"Well, we'd better start lookin' around and look out for any more Heartless." Kibou said.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon, Meta Knight." Katara said.

"Be cautious." Meta Knight said as he goes back to the Halberd.

"Let's get going." Zuko said.

 _(World of Retroville)_

 _(Field Theme: Gotta Blast!)_

 _(Retroville Outskirts)_

The group make their way through the outskirts and while exploring they find another big city and make their way for it and enter it.

 _(Downtown Retroville)_

The group arrive at the downtown city and see many people walking around and cars driving around.

"Not a Heartless in sight so far." Kibou said.

"Any could appear in an instant. Be on the lookout." Katara said.

"Like right now?" Sokka asked pointing at Heartless surrounding two people.

"That's our cue!" Kibou said taking out Savior Key.

The two people which one is a boy with black hair, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, blue shorts, red shoes, and a red baseball cap and the other is a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink blouse and a red bow on her head are surrounded by Shadow Heartless and Blue Rhapsody Heartless and the boy has his baseball hat ready.

"Get behind me, Paula!" The boy said.

"Ness, I'm scared." Paula said.

"Don't worry. I'll make them pay! Pay for taking our world!" Ness said as he tries to bash with his baseball bat but a Shadow strikes him but then a slash attacks the Shadow destroying it and it's Kibou with his Keyblade.

"You okay?" Kibou asked.

"Thanks to you, yeah." Ness said.

"Let's take them on together!" Katara said bending water from her water skin.

"Yeah!" Ness said.

 _(Ness has joined you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Baseball Bat: Bat that has moderate strength and easy to handle._

 _Attacks:_

 _PK Flash: Ness charges up a powerful psi attack that makes an explosion on enemies._

 _PK Fire: Ness conjures a fireball at an enemy that causes a rapid burn._

 _PK Freeze: Ness conjures chunks of ice that freezes enemies and causes damage._

 _PK Thunder: Ness conjures a small lightning bolt that makes shocking damage on an enemy._

 _PK Heal: Ness uses his psi to heal himself or an ally when they have damage._

 _(Battle Theme: Scientific Showdown)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless with the help of Ness!)_

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise and attack with their claws while the Blue Rhapsody Heartless shoot ice shards but Kibou casts Fire at the Blue Rhapsody while Ness bashes with his baseball bat followed by charging a powerful psi attack that causes an explosion but a Shadow Heartless sneaks behind Ness and tries to attack but Zuko fires a fireball at the Shadow destroying it and then lashes at the Blue Rhapsody Heartless with his flame whips but two more Blue Rhapsodies fire ice shards but Sokka slashes with his machete while Toph throws a rock but two Shadows attack at the group but Katara throws ice shards while Rai fires small electric shots but then Large Bodies appear and deliver two punches at the group but Kibou casts Blizzard at the Large Bodies while Ness creates a fireball and rapidly burns them but the Large Body Heartless slam on the ground creating shock waves but Toph makes an earthquake making them stunned allowing Katara to unleash a stream of water while Sokka delivers a dashing strike with his machete but the Large Bodies get angry and charge at the group but Zuko gets behind and slashes with his broadswords while Rai delivers a tail strike but the Large Bodies charge again but Kibou uses Blizzard to freeze them and then uses Fire to unleash two gouts of flames destroying the Large Bodies finishing the fight.

"That's the last of them for now." Zuko said.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Ness said.

"No biggie." Kibou said.

"Actually, yes biggie. Those Heartless have been harassing us." Paula said.

"Really? Since when?" Sokka asked.

"Since our world was gone." Ness said.

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"It's true. The Heartless destroyed our home." Paula said.

"Out of desperation, I teleported Paula and myself out of there, and I guess we ended up here." Ness said.

"That's awful." Katara said.

"Those Heartless are WORSE than the Fire Nation. No offense, Zuko." Sokka said.

"Whatever." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I lost my village too. There was nothing I could've done." Kibou said.

"Your home was destroyed too? Sheesh." Ness said.

"If the Heartless are after you, then we should try to protect you." Katara said.

"You'd do that? Thank you." Paula said.

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing?!" A voice called and the group see a police officer walking up.

"Oh, no. The police." Paula said.

"You're busted." Toph said.

"Whatever happened, they didn't do anything wrong." Katara said.

"I beg to differ." The police officer said.

"What did we do?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, we really didn't do anything wrong." Kibou said.

"Then, would you like to explain why you're playing hooky during school?" The police officer asked.

"Actually, we were just on our way to take them to school, but because we're new, we're having trouble finding it." Zuko said.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so? The school is just right over that way. Just make sure you tell them they're new." The police officer said.

"Thank you so much." Katara said.

 _(Information: Go to school!)_

The group start to move through downtown.

"I guess we should get to school, and all the while, we'll investigate for any more Heartless." Ness said.

"Good plan." Kibou said.

The group move through downtown and they later go for the next area.

 _(School Grounds)_

The group arrive at a school building and arrive at the entrance.

"You three should go in while we'll look around more for any Heartless." Zuko said.

"Okay." Kibou said.

"Pichu." Rai said.

"No, Rai. You stay with them." Kibou said.

"Let's go." Paula said as they enter the building.

 _(Classroom)_

In a classroom a boy with a big head, brown hair with a swirl, wearing a red shirt with a yellow neutron symbol on it, and blue pants arrives at the classroom and meets with two other boys with one having a rounded body, has orange hair, and wearing glasses while the other is skinny and has semi spiky hair, wearing a blue shirt, and holding an action figure.

"Jimmy, I thought you were going to be late." The rounded boy said.

"Almost, but thankfully, I made it in time. I was this close to finishing my invention." Jimmy said.

"Does it involve making anything fly, like Ultra Lord can?" The skinny boy asked.

"No, Sheen. It doesn't." Jimmy said mildly annoyed.

Just then a woman with white hair and wearing a pink shirt comes in.

"Okay, class, sit DOWN! ARGGGH! We're having three new students joining us today! Please welcome Ness, Paula, and uhh, Kibou? That must sound foreign." Ms. Fowl said and Kibou, Ness, and Paula enter the class room.

"Well, at least somebody's more likable than Nerdtron." A girl with blonde hair said.

"Kibou, you can sit with Cindy. Ness will sit with Jimmy. Paula will sit behind Carl." Ms. Fowl said.

Kibou takes a desk next to the blonde girl named Cindy.

"Looks like this likable person's already close." A dark girl with dark brown hair said.

"Shut up, Libby! Don't say it out loud!" Cindy said.

 _"This is gonna be a bit hard. I hope Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko will be fine."_ Kibou thought.

Later school ends and the kids leave the building and Kibou, Ness, and Paula leave as well.

"Now, let's find Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Kibou said.

"Right." Ness said.

"Pukin' Pluto!" A voice said and the trio see Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen surrounded by Shadow Heartless.

"Jimmy, don't you have any of your inventions to get rid of them?" Carl asked.

"I do. Just stand back and…" Jimmy was cut off by a Shadow attacking him.

"Jimmy! Somebody HEEEEEELP! I don't wanna die!" Carl yelled.

"What would Ultra Lord do?" Sheen asked.

Just then the Shadows are destroyed and it's by Kibou with his Keyblade and Ness with his baseball bat.

"Hey, you're the new kids." Carl said.

"Let's get something straight, we're not really students. We were just keeping a lookout for these vermin." Ness said.

"So, you know of these monsters?" Jimmy asked.

"Those are Heartless. They're a really dangerous bunch." Kibou said.

"What is that in your hand?" Jimmy asked looking at Kibou's Keyblade.

"Oh, this? This is the Keyblade. It's the weapon dealing with the Heartless." Kibou said.

"This is just like in Ultra Lord episode 199, where he finds a plasma sword and uses it on the mind-stealing aliens! Tell me you're from another planet!" Sheen said shaking Kibou.

"Don't worry about where I'm from." Kibou said.

"Such an amazing weapon. I'm actually interested in your fighting capabilities. You three should come on over to my lab, and we can discuss on how to deal with these Heartless." Jimmy said.

"I'd love to, but first, I gotta find my friends first." Kibou said.

"Paula and I will go with Jimmy. You go find Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Ness said.

"Sounds good to me." Kibou said.

"Okay. Meet me at my clubhouse. Oh." Jimmy pulls out a small piece of hair. "Take this. It'll help you get into my lab, once you find your friends." Jimmy said giving Kibou the small hair piece.

"Uh, thanks." Kibou said.

"See you there, Kibou." Ness said as they leave.

"Well, time to…" Kibou was cut off.

"There you are!" A voice called and Kibou sees Cindy.

"Oh, man. Yeah, what?" Kibou asked.

"So, you just happened to show up at our school and then you wind up saving Nerdtron from those weird things?" Cindy asked.

"Look, I…" Kibou was cut off.

"You know something, I think you're pretty great." Cindy said.

"Thanks. I gotta find my friends, so…" Kibou said.

"I'm coming with you." Cindy said.

"Wait, what?" Kibou asked.

"You and Neutron shouldn't be the only people going on some adventure. Let me come." Cindy said.

"Okay. Not like I have a choice." Kibou said.

"Can we come too? I don't feel safe out here with these Heartthings running around." Carl said.

"You don't feel safe period! Also, I'm coming too! I wanna be part of your alien adventure!" Sheen said.

"Fine. Let's go." Kibou said.

Meanwhile in a lair Kibou, Jimmy, Ness, and Paula are on a monitor and are being watched by a short bald man with a white mustache, wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

"So, Jimmy Neutron has the one we, uh, um…need! And that little brat with the Keyblade is going to meet with him. That's where you're, uh…going to come in." The man said and he's talking to an angelic boy with black hair, purple eyes, wearing a black tunic with a purple scarf, and has black wings leaning against the wall. "Now, do not, um…blow this! Find Jimmy, raid his lab, and take that girl!" The man said.

"The professor, who can't even finish anything, let alone his own sentences is afraid of dealing with kids himself? Sorry, you know that I…" The angel boy was cut off.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I arranged this, um…plan! I know your mission is to fight the Keyblade brat, but we also need that, um…girl Jimmy is with as well! How hard can it be? You can do two things. Just leave Neutron to me! Besides, consider doing a favor for them, um…Syndicate." The man said.

"Whatever, Professor Clamious." The angel boy said walking away.

"It's Professor Calamitous!" Calamitous yelled as he goes for a giant red robot. "That angel is a giant, um…pain! Still, suckers like Neutron are more difficult to come by." Calamitous said as he enters the giant red robot.

 _(Information: Find the others!)_

Meanwhile Kibou makes his way to find his friends with Cindy, Carl, and Sheen and they later go for the next area.

 _(Retroville Park)_

Kibou arrives at the park of Retroville and he finds Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko dealing with Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Blue Rhapsodies.

"There they are and they need my help!" Kibou said as he rushes to help. "Sorry I'm late." Kibou said with Keyblade in hand.

"Actually, you're just in time." Zuko said.

"Let's crush these idiots!" Toph said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Heartless!)_

The Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spinning attack while Rai delivers a headbutt attack but the Blue Rhapsodies attack with ice shards but Zuko shoots three fireballs destroying them but the Large Body Heartless deliver a belly attack but Sokka gets behind and throws his boomerang while Toph unleashes a rock pillar from underneath but the Blue Rhapsodies deliver a spinning ice attack while the Soldiers deliver a spinning kick attack but Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by a flaming kick while Katara freezes her enemies and then throws ice daggers but the Large Bodies slam and unleash shock waves but Toph unleashes four rocks and slams them into the Large Bodies while Sokka charges himself with power and delivers a dashing attack with his machete but the Soldiers deliver a leaping attack but Rai tail whips while Kibou vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Thanks for the help, Kibou." Toph said.

"So, how was school?" Sokka asked.

"We met someone named Jimmy Neutron and…" Kibou was cut off.

"Jimmy is on his way to the lab to find out how to handle the Heartless." Carl said.

"I needed to find you guys first, so we can go together and help Jimmy." Kibou said.

"Okay. Where is this lab?" Katara asked.

"Nerdtron's secret lab is under his clubhouse behind his house." Cindy said.

"Okay. You seem to know where he lives. Would you mind taking us there?" Zuko asked.

"Sure thing!" Carl said.

"And the alien adventure continues!" Sheen said.

"Sheen, shut up." Cindy said annoyed.

Meanwhile in a lab with many inventions Jimmy who is now in a lab coat and is with a robotic dog is looking at his monitor and Ness and Paula are with him.

"If we can just find out the source of the Heartless, then we'll be able to strike at that source and put a stop to them for good. And with Kibou's weapon, the Keyblade as he calls it, it just might do the trick." Jimmy said.

"That's great, but it's only a matter of time before the Heartless might destroy Retroville next." Ness said.

"No problem. I'll make sure it won't happen." Jimmy said as he types on his computer and just then something comes up. "What's this? It looks like it's the core to the planet. Vox, analyze the lead to the world's core." Jimmy said and just then on the monitor reveals a keyhole. "A keyhole? How could it possibly lead to the world's core? I'll have to look more into it." Jimmy said.

Just then the robot dog barks.

"Not now, Goddard. I'm in the middle of something." Jimmy said.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Ness said.

Just then an alarm is sounded.

"What in the name of Albert Einstein?" Jimmy asked.

"What's going on?" Paula asked and the door opens allowing in the same angel boy to enter.

"Sorry to intrude your lab, brat. I have something you need to give." The angel boy said.

"I don't know who you think you are entering my lab, but you've got some nerve." Jimmy said as he takes out a device. "Time to put you down to size." Jimmy said as he fires the device.

"Idiot. Guardian Orbitars!" The angel boy yelled as he unleashes a shield in front of him and it reflects the beam back at Jimmy and he shrinks to small size.

"Jimmy!" Paula cried and Goddard tries to attack but the angel boy easily defeats Goddard.

"Some boy genius you are. How Calamitous struggled against you is beyond me." The angel boy said.

"I heard that!" A voice said and it's the red robot and coming out is Professor Calamitous. "Well done, Dark Pit. I didn't think you'd best Neutron." Calamitous said.

"And not YOU, apparently." Dark Pit said.

Calamitous picks up the small Jimmy.

"So sorry, Jimmy, but you'll have to stay put." Calamitous said.

"Leave him alone!" Ness yelled as he charges at Calamitous.

"Uh, no." Calamitous said as he takes out a ray gun and shoots it at Ness and he is knocked out.

"Ness!" Paula cried and Calamitous puts the small Jimmy into a jar.

"And now, young lady, you'll be coming with, um, um…us!" Calamitous said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Paula said.

"Too bad, brat." Dark Pit said as he grabs Paula and he flies out of the lab.

"No! Help me!" Paula cried.

"Well, that takes care of one problem. Now for the, um…next one!" Calamitous said as he goes back into the red robot and leaves the lab.

 _(Neighborhood)_

The group arrive at the neighborhood and they go for a house.

"This is where Spewtron lives. Now, we have to get to his clubhouse." Cindy said.

Just then a scream is heard.

"Great. Now what?" Toph asked.

"Heartless, somewhere." Kibou said.

"Pichu!" Rai said pointing at the house.

"It sounded like it's from Jimmy's house." Carl said.

"Jimmy's family is mutating!" Sheen yelled.

"No, you idiot! His parents are probably in danger!" Cindy said.

"Then, I have to help!" Kibou said as he runs for the house.

"Kibou!" Zuko called but they follow him.

 _(Jimmy's House)_

The group enter the house and they find a woman with light brown hair and wearing a green dress on a table and swatting at Shadow Heartless with a broom.

"Back, back, you fiends!" The woman said.

"Hold on!" Kibou said as he slashes at the Shadow Heartless with his Keyblade destroying them.

"Oh, thank goodness. Those annoying monsters just showed up out of nowhere, making a mess of my house!" The woman said as she gets off the table.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Yes, dear. Thank you. Please tell this has nothing to do with one of Jimmy's experiments, because he is going to be grounded forever if that's the case." The woman said.

"This isn't Jimmy's fault. Those were the Heartless. They show up to try and steal hearts." Kibou said.

"Oh, that's horrible, but at least Jimmy isn't responsible. I'm his mother Judy Neutron, and thank you again for helping my house." Judy said.

"It's our pleasure, Mrs. Neutron." Kibou said.

"Sugar-booger! Are they gone?" A voice asked from a closet door.

"They're gone, Hugh. You can come out." Judy said.

"I would, but this darn thing is locked!" Hugh said from the closet.

"Hmm, I wonder if…" Kibou stops talking as his Keyblade unlocks the closet door allowing it to open and a man with brown hair and wearing a vest with an undershirt and glasses comes out falling to the ground.

"Well, that's some way to open a door. Hey, they're gone!" Hugh said.

"Are you okay?" Kibou asked.

"Oh, right as rain. Now, I feel like some pie. Buh-bye now!" Hugh said walking away.

"Well, if the Heartless are gone, let's go find Jimmy." Sokka said.

"You should find him in his clubhouse. He normally stays there for most of the day. Now, I need to tidy this place up. A mother's work is never done." Judy said.

"I suppose neither's a Keyblade wielder…" Kibou said.

The group leave the house and arrive at the backyard and find Cindy, Carl, and Sheen standing next to a clubhouse.

"Finally. There's the way into the clubhouse." Cindy said.

"Perfect. Oh, yeah." Kibou said as he takes out the small brown hair piece and just then the scanner sees the brown hair piece and the clubhouse opens.

"Let's go." Kibou said.

 _(Clubhouse)_

The group enter the clubhouse and just then the ground opens and a tube sucks the group into it and they slide down the tube taking them to a different area.

 _(Jimmy's Lab)_

The tube takes the group down into the lab.

"Never doing that again." Sokka said.

"Jimmy! Ness! Paula!" Kibou asked.

"Pichu!" Rai said pointing at the unconscious Ness.

"Ness!" Kibou said rushing over to the Ness.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Something's not good. Where's Jimmy?" Kibou asked.

"I think he's in there." Carl said pointing at a jar.

"There's Jimmy!" Zuko said and Kibou frees Jimmy from the jar.

"We have to unshrink him. I have the shrink ray." Cindy said as she uses the shrink ray to bring Jimmy back to normal size.

"Finally, out of there." Jimmy said.

"You okay, Jimmy?" Kibou asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Kibou." Jimmy said and he sees Cindy. "What is she doing in my lab?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, helping them get to you and, oh yeah, I was the one, who unshrunk you, so you're welcome." Cindy said.

"Actually, it's true. Cindy, Carl, and Sheen led us here." Katara said.

"Ugh…" Ness wakes up and regains consciousness.

"Ness, you okay?" Kibou asked.

"Kibou? You're here. Well, better late than never." Ness said.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"I was looking for a way on how to defeat the Heartless, but then, Professor Calamitous and an angel boy intruded my lab, shrunk me, knocked out Ness, and took Paula." Jimmy said.

"Paula's gone?" Kibou asked.

"Why'd they take her?" Carl asked.

"That's what I don't know. We need to go after them to save her." Jimmy said as he goes for Goddard and fixes him.

"Well, count me in. I'm gonna help Paula." Kibou said.

"We all will." Katara said.

"Great. Vox, determine the location of Professor Calamitous and that angel." Jimmy said and the monitor shows Dark Pit and the red robot taking Paula throughout Retroville.

"We gotta go after them." Toph said.

"Yeah! Hold on, Paula." Ness said.

 _(Jimmy Neutron on has you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Neutron Blaster: A blaster that's weak for physical combat, but has excellent range combat._

 _Attacks:_

 _Shrink Ray: Jimmy uses this device to shrink enemies down to size to weaken them. (A/N: This is like the Mini spell in KH: BBS and KH: DDD)_

 _Hypno Beam: Jimmy uses this device to hypnotize enemies to bring them into a deep sleep. (A/N: This is like the Sleep spell in KH: BBS and KH: DDD)_

 _Neutron Flare: Jimmy uses a device to unleash a powerful flame of light that explodes and causes burns on enemies._

 _Paralysis: Jimmy uses a device to stun enemies for a short time, allowing free hits._

 _Toxic Grenade: Jimmy throws grenades that causes poison on enemies, dealing great damage._

"Well, let's get going." Kibou said.

"Wait, Kibou. Take this with you." Cindy said giving Kibou something.

 _(Obtained: Thunder)_

"Thanks, Cindy." Kibou said.

"Let's hurry." Jimmy said.

The group leave the lab and return outside and make their way through the neighborhood and they find Libby.

"Libby, my lady." Sheen said.

"Get a life, Sheen." Libby said annoyed. "Hey, newbies. You goin' after that weird flyin' kid?" Libby asked.

"Did you see him?" Ness asked.

"I just saw him flyin' through the neighborhood. It looked like he had the other new kid." Libby said.

"That was Paula! Where they'd go?" Ness asked.

"Headin' for downtown." Libby said.

"Like what Vox showed me. We have to hurry." Jimmy said.

 _(Information: Hurry for downtown!)_

The group hurry their for downtown and they later arrive at downtown and continue to search for Paula and her captors but as they keep looking around something is fired at them and it's a purple energy beam but they dodge.

"I knew you would follow me here. You're predictable." A voice said and they look up to see Dark Pit flying.

"Give Paula back!" Ness yelled.

"Not a chance. You want her, try and catch me!" Dark Pit said as he flies off.

"Goddard!" Jimmy called and Goddard comes flying in. "We're going after him. Kibou, can you handle a jetpack?" Jimmy asked.

"I've never used it." Kibou said.

"Well, now's your chance." Jimmy said giving Kibou his backpack which starts flying Kibou.

"Whoa!" Kibou said as he starts flying.

"Let's go, boy!" Jimmy said getting on Goddard who starts flying.

"Kibou's dead." Toph said.

"Wow." Sokka said.

"What? I could be wrong." Toph said.

 _(Chase Theme: Dark Pit's Theme)_

Kibou and Jimmy chase after Dark Pit through the sky.

"So, you wanna come after me? Big mistake." Dark Pit said as he fires purple arrows.

"Get back here!" Kibou yelled.

 _(Information: Chase after Dark Pit and stop him!)_

Dark Pit fires purple arrows at Kibou and Jimmy who dodge and Kibou casts Fire and then Blizzard while Jimmy has Goddard fire shots but Dark Pit keeps firing purple arrows and then fires a charged purple beam but they dodge and Kibbou manages to get close and slashes at Dark Pit with his Keyblade but Dark Pit flies away and keeps firing purple arrows but Jimmy has Goddard fire shots at Dark Pit who flies into a cloud and fires more purple arrows at the two but they dodge and keep going after Dark Pit.

"Okay, you're starting to annoy me." Dark Pit said as he flies over Kibou and takes the jetpack. "You mind if I take this, do ya?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hey!" Kibou said as he falls.

"Have a nice fall, loser!" Dark Pit said.

"Kibou!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh, and to make sure you won't bother me!" Dark Pit delivers a flying kick at Jimmy knocking him off Goddard. "Idiots." Dark Pit said.

Kibou and Jimmy fall in the sky but Goddard manages to take them both and they land on the ground.

"Gas Planet! We can't let him get away." Jimmy said.

"And how are we gonna get to him?" Sokka asked.

"You won't." A voice said and the red robot arrives. "Because now, you have to deal with me, Neutron." The red robot said.

"Professor Calamitous." Jimmy said.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"He's a scientist, who couldn't finish anything." Jimmy said.

"Oh, you think so, eh, Neutron? Well, I have somebody you can't, um…" The red robot stops talking.

"See?" Kibou asked.

"Meet?" Sokka asked.

"Save?" Ness asked.

"Yes, that! Save! Behold!" The red robot said showing Paula in a cage.

"Ness! Jimmy! Kibou!" Paula said.

"Paula!" Kibou, Ness, and Jimmy said.

"Yes, I have her. Now, you will, uh…die and she will be forced to watch!" The red robot said.

"Not if we can help it!" Kibou said taking out his Keyblade.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat Professor Calamitous!)_

Professor Calamitous has his robot fire four missiles at the group who dodge out of the way and Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder to unleash multiple lightning bolts while Jimmy fires shots from his blaster while Ness bashes with his baseball bat but Professor Calamitous has his robot unleash two lasers from its hands to attack at the group but Katara double water whips at the robot while Sokka throws his boomerang but Professor Calamitous has his robot fly into the air and then drop many bombs from the sky but Zuko unleashes a flurry of fireballs at the flying robot sending it down allowing Toph to unleash a rock pillar sending the robot flying but the robot recovers and fires more missiles and they home in on the group but Jimmy uses a device to unleash a powerful flame of light causing it to explode while Ness uses PK Flash to strike but Professor Calamitous throws grenades at the group to attack them but Rai uses Quick Attack and then tail whips but Professor Calamitous fires lasers to strike but Toph throws two rocks while Katara unleashes a powerful water stream but Professor Calamitous drops bombs down at the group but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Sokka slashes with his machete.

"Not bad, but now you must deal with the, um…Heartless!" Professor Calamitous said as Soldier Heartless appear.

"Shrink down, vermin!" Jimmy said as he uses his Shrink Ray to shrink the Soldier Heartless to small size allowing Kibou to slash and destroy them.

"Curse you, Jimmy Neutron!" Professor Calamitous yelled.

Professor Calamitous unleashes a flamethrower and tries to burn the group but Zuko manipulates the flames of the flamethrower and sends them back at the robot but Professor Calamitous has his robot unleash double lasers but Ness uses PK Freeze to freeze Calamitous' robot allowing Toph to unleash a rock fist and it delivers a punch while Katara throws ice needles but Professor Calamitous unleashes Soldier Heartless to attack but Jimmy uses his Hypno Beam to hypnotize the Soldiers allowing Sokka to slash with his machete destroying the Soldiers but Professor Calamitous flies into the air and unleashes multi rockets down at the group but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder to fire triple lightning shots but Professor Calamitous has his robot unleash grenades to try and attack at the group but Katara uses Freeze to freeze Calamitous in place allowing Zuko to unleash a gout of flames but Professor Calamitous unleash flames from his robot's flamethrower to try and burn the group but Ness uses PK Fire to rapidly burn the robot while Toph makes an earthquake but Calamitous has his robot fire multiple lasers to damage the group but Jimmy uses Toxic Grenade and it explodes causing the robot to be poisoned while Sokka delivers an upper slash with his machete but Calamitous fires missiles but Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash.

Professor Calamitous unleashes more Soldier Heartless to attack but Jimmy uses Paralysis to stun the Heartless allowing Kibou to destroy them with his Keyblade but Calamitous fires lasers to cause damage to Kibou but Ness uses his PK Heal to heal Kibou and then uses PK Thunder to unleash a lightning bolt to cause shocking damage but Professor Calamitous drops bombs on Ness but Toph creates an earth shield and sends the earth shield at the robot while Zuko delivers two flame kicks but Calamitous has his robot rain down many rockets at the group who avoid the rockets and Katara throws water discs to strike while Sokka powers himself up and then delivers a slash with his machete but Professor Calamitous throws grenades to try and attack at the group but Rai fires small electric shots but Calamitous unleashes lasers at the group but Zuko shoot fireballs while Toph unleashes four rocks and crushes them between the robot but Calamitous flies into the air and drops bombs and then rains down missiles at the group but Jimmy uses Neutron Flare to cause an explosion to make the robot fall to the ground while Sokka spin slashes with his machete while Katara throws water balls but Calamitous fires lasers at the group but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder to unleash a beam of lightning and Kibou finishes off the robot making it malfunction and it explodes making Calamitous fly out of the destroyed robot.

"Curse you, Jimmy Neutron! You may have defeated me, but something is still, um…missing." Calamitous said.

"What?" Jimmy asked and they see the cage empty.

"Paula!" Ness yelled.

"She was taken while were fighting Calamitous." Katara said.

"Yes, indeed. Now, that we have what I, um…wanted. Retroville will be destroyed anyway once the Heartless enter the, um, um…Keyhole! I doubt you'll find it in time." Calamitous said as he gets on a pod and it flies off.

"Keyhole?" Sokka asked.

"Like that one thing we found in Miracle City?" Toph asked.

"Wait a minute! I found a keyhole from Vox when I was looking on how to stop the Heartless. Maybe… Think…think…THINK!" Jimmy said and in his head he remembers seeing a keyhole on his monitor leading to the world's core. "Brain blast! Just before Calamitous and that angel intruded my lab, I found the keyhole's location. It's just near my lab, no. It's IN my lab! The Heartless will probably get to it." Jimmy said.

"Not if we hurry first." Katara said.

The group return to the lab and Jimmy gets on his computer and looks for where the keyhole is in the lab.

"Ah-ha! Found it! It's underground. Kibou, I will take you underground and I want you to see if you can find it." Jimmy said.

"No problem." Kibou said.

Jimmy takes Kibou underground of the lab and just then they see something appearing and it's the same keyhole from before and Kibou's Keyblade fires a beam of light and it locks the keyhole as it disappears.

"I think that did it." Kibou said.

"Excellent. Now, I don't think Retroville will be harmed." Jimmy said.

The group are outside and Kibou is talking to Jimmy.

"Well, since Retroville's safe, I guess this is it." Kibou said.

"Thanks for everything, Kibou." Jimmy said.

"It's sad you have to go. I don't like goodbyes." Carl said.

"Oh, man up, Carl! Can I go with you?" Sheen asked.

"No way!" Toph said.

"You'll come back soon, right?" Cindy asked.

"Sure! I'd like that." Kibou said.

"Then it's agreed." Jimmy said.

Kibou sees Ness alone and Kibou walks up to him.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I promise we'll get Paula back." Kibou said.

"Can't you take me with you?" Ness asked.

"I wish we could, but considering you're world disappeared and since you ended up here, I think it would be best if you just stay here." Zuko said.

"But don't worry. I WILL find Paula and bring her back. I promise." Kibou said.

"Please, Kibou." Ness said. "Here, this is for helping me." Ness said giving Kibou something.

 _(Obtained: Starstorm)_

"Thanks, Ness. See you later." Kibou said.

The group later leave the city and return to the Halberd.

"We're back, Meta Knight." Kibou said.

"Did it go well?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, yes, but a new friend was taken from us." Katara answered.

"I see. Then, I suppose we'll find this new friend. Let's continue." Meta Knight said as the Halberd flies off and leaves Retroville.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm hoping you're enjoying this story still and I will continue to make more. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko arrive at the next world, but an argument sends them stranded into the next world, where Kibou meets an ape who agrees to help find his friends. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8: Kongo Jungle: Friend Search

Chapter 8: Kongo Jungle: Friend Search

 _(Halberd Control Room)_

The Halberd returns to the sea of space and in the control room Meta Knight finds something on the monitor.

"Another world is on this screen. We should go there next." Meta Knight said.

"Let's do it." Kibou said and Halberd starts to fly.

 _(Halberd Theme: Halberd Blast Off 1)_

The Halberd flies through the sea of space while firing at Heartless ships that begin attacking while avoiding many meteorites and asteroids but more Heartless ships fire at the Halberd which fires laser shots and cannonballs but more Heartless ships keep attack but the Halberd uses its claw to attack the ships and the Halberd continues to fly through space while avoiding more obstacles in its way and later the Halberd arrives at a different section of space and keeps flying while shooting down more Heartless ships and avoiding more obstacles and later on the Halberd comes close to the next world and it's a jungle with a tree house and a metallic like lair on the bottom.

"Here we are." Meta Knight said.

"You think Aang might be in there?" Katara asked.

"What, in a backwater world like THAT? Yeah, I don't think so. Let's keep going." Sokka said.

"Hey, wait! What if Celica and Eliot are there? We should at least check it out." Kibou said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission, and I'd say we keep going." Sokka said.

"Who made YOU the boss?" Kibou asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"Not this again…" Katara said.

"YOU, the leader? No way." Kibou said.

"Hey, I'm older, so that makes me the leader." Sokka said.

"Actually, I'm older." Zuko said.

"Not now, Zuko." Sokka said.

"If anyone should be leader, it should be ME. I'm the Keyblade master!" Kibou yelled.

"You're just a kid!" Sokka said.

"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Toph demanded.

"Look, my instincts tell me that going to this world is pointless and our chances of finding Aang and your friends are zero. Meta Knight, keep going." Sokka said.

"No! We land!" Kibou yelled.

"I said NO!" Sokka yelled and Kibou's face turns red with anger.

"You know what, you're SELFISH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! WE'RE LANDING IN THAT WORLD AND I'M GONNA FIND CELICA AND ELIOT WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Kibou shouted as he shoves Meta Knight out of the way and goes for the controls.

"Kibou, no! Don't touch that!" Meta Knight said and the Halberd starts shaking.

"Here we go…" Katara said.

"Everybody, brace yourselves!" Zuko said and the Halberd starts to fly into the jungle world while crashing.

In a jungle Kibou and Rai fall from the sky and Kibou lands on the ground while Rai lands on Kibou who sits up and rubs his head.

"Owww… My head… You okay, Rai?" Kibou asked.

"Pichu." Rai answered nodding.

"Katara? Sokka? Toph? Zuko? Where are you?" Kibou asked looking around but doesn't see anyone. "Meta Knight? Where are you?" Kibou asked but no answer.

Unknowing to them something is watching the two from the bushes while they're searching and just then Rai turns around and starts making a growl.

"What's up, Rai?" Kibou asked looking at what Rai is looking at and coming out of the bushes is what looks like a leopard and it confronts the two. "Ah! A leopard!" Kibou said and the leopard charges at the two but they dodge.

"Pichu!" Rai yelled as he fires small electric shots at the leopard.

"Rai!" Kibou yelled.

Rai delivers a headbutt at the leopard but the leopard charges at Rai as well and as they attack the leopard delivers a big strike with its claws knocking Rai back and Kibou tries to run for him but the leopard charges again.

"Not good…!" Kibou said.

As the leopard is about to attack something comes to the jungle and it delivers a giant punch at the leopard sending it back.

"What?" Kibou asked and he sees something in front of him and it's a brown furred gorilla wearing a red tie around his neck with two yellow letters that says 'DK'. "Hey…" Kibou stops talking as the leopard attacks at the gorilla. "Look out!" Kibou said.

The leopard charges at the gorilla who delivers a counter punch and knocks the leopard down but the leopard attacks the gorilla but the gorilla delivers a headbutt and finishes off the leopard with another giant punch and defeats the leopard making it run away.

After fighting off the leopard the gorilla walks to Kibou.

"You okay? That leopard was dangerous. You should be more careful." The gorilla said.

"Um, thanks… Hey, wait! You can talk?" Kibou asked.

"Well, yeah. What, is that weird?" The gorilla asked.

"Well, I've never met a talking animal before." Kibou said.

"Oh, so it's a first." The gorilla said.

"Um, what is this place?" Kibou asked.

"Well, you're in the jungle of course. You can call it Kongo Island." The gorilla said.

"I see." Kibou said.

"So, what're you doing around here?" The gorilla asked.

"Oh, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" Kibou asked.

"Hmm, nope. I haven't seen your friends. Who are they?" The gorilla asked.

"Well, there's four of 'em. The sarcastic one is Sok…" Kibou stops talking after remembering about how Sokka acted.

"Who?" The gorilla asked.

"Never mind. I'm looking for Eliot and Celica." Kibou said.

"Eliot, eh?" The gorilla asked.

"Yeah." Kibou said and then he sees something behind the gorilla.

"And your other friend's name is Celica?" The gorilla asked and behind him is Celica.

"Er, yeah." Kibou answered and he sees Celica who walks away.

"I think your friends are here." The gorilla said.

"Really?" Kibou asked and the gorilla makes sounds. "What?" Kibou asked.

"I said…" The gorilla makes the same sounds. "Your friends should be here." The gorilla said.

"I dunno what you mean, but can you take me to Eliot and Celica?" Kibou asked.

"I'll do what I can to help. I'm Donkey Kong. You can call me DK if you want." Donkey Kong introduced.

"And I'm Kibou. This is Rai. Lead the way, DK." Kibou said.

 _(World of Kongo Jungle)_

 _(Field Theme: Jungle Japes)_

Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle which is a dark and foggy swamp area Katara and Sokka are on a tree stump.

"I wonder where we are. I hope Toph, Zuko, Meta Knight, and Kibou are okay." Katara said.

"Toph, Zuko, and Meta Knight I wanna look, but who needs Kibou! We can find Aang without that brat!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, we needed to find and follow the Keybearer, which happens to be Kibou, you know, that was the point of the journey." Katara said.

"Yeah, but all he cares about is finding his friends. It's a waste of time. He just jeopardized our mission. We're going to find Toph, Zuko, Meta Knight, and the Halberd and then get out of here and leave Kibou in it so he can find his stupid friends." Sokka said.

"Kibou's right. You really ARE selfish." Katara said.

"Whatever." Sokka said trying to find something. "Where's my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

Just then sounds are heard.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Probably just bugs. This is nothing like that swamp we went to last time." Sokka said but another sound is heard.

"I'm starting to think we're not alone." Katara said as she bends water from her water skin ready to fight.

Coming out of the fog and rows of trees are shadow groups revealing to be crocs and they surround the two.

"What are they?" Sokka asked.

"What are you punks doing trespassing our territory?" One of the crocs asked.

"Look, we didn't mean to trespass. We just fell here by chance and now we're stranded." Katara said.

"Just think of us as lost." Sokka said.

"Hahaha! Like I believe that. If I didn't know any better, you're with those dirty apes! We'll get answers outta you!" The croc said.

"Forget it!" Katara said as she bends swamp water and throws it at the crocs.

"Run!" Sokka said as they start running but then they get caught in a net.

"Thought you could escape in our territory? Not likely. Take 'em to King K. Rool! I think he'll be happy to hear about this." The croc leader said.

"Great. Kibou got us stuck here, we're stranded, and now, we're prisoners." Sokka said.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle which is a beach area Toph and Zuko are laying on the sandy grounds.

"That idiot Kibou! I can't believe he did that! When I find him, he's going to be buried six feet under!" Toph said.

"I'll admit, what Kibou did was stupid, but he doesn't deserve that much punishment. Let's just find him, Katara, and Sokka and then find Meta Knight and his Halberd." Zuko said.

"Whatever. How are we gonna find 'em in this stupid world?" Toph asked.

"Can't you sense them or something?" Zuko asked.

"I can try, but this world can be a big one. Jungles tend to be very hard to search through." Toph said.

Just then the two hear a noise and they look around while Zuko takes out his broadswords.

"Who's there?" Zuko asked.

"Someone's coming." Toph said.

Just then something approaches the two and it's a brown furred monkey wearing a red cap, a red sleeveless shirt with two yellow stars.

"Hey, who are you guys?" The monkey asked.

"Am I going deaf too or did that monkey just talk?" Toph asked.

"We're probably just hallucinating after being here for long. Let's go." Zuko said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The monkey asked.

"If you must know, we're looking for our friends." Zuko said.

"Your friends, huh? Hey, I know somebody who can help." The monkey asked.

"Who?" Toph asked.

"His name is Cranky Kong. He may be a bit of grouch, but he's wise. Maybe he can help you find your missing friends." The monkey said.

"I guess we can try." Zuko said.

"Fine. Whatever." Toph said.

"Okay! Follow me. Oh, I'm Diddy Kong, by the way." Diddy introduced.

"Zuko. This is Toph. Lead the way, Diddy." Zuko said.

"With pleasure!" Diddy said as he starts moving but then something drops and it's a piece.

"What's this?" Zuko asked picking up the piece. "It looks like one of those Gummis Meta Knight said earlier." Zuko said.

"Well, hold onto it. Let's go follow that monkey." Toph said and they go after Diddy.

Meanwhile Donkey Kong starts to make his way through the jungle and Kibou follows after him.

 _(Donkey Kong has joined you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Gorilla Fists: Fists that have excellent physical power and strength, dealing great damage._

 _Attacks:_

 _Giant Punch: Donkey Kong charges up his arm and delivers a powerful punch at an enemy, dealing great damage._

 _Headbutt: Donkey Kong delivers a head bash at an enemy that stuns them for a while._

 _Spinning Kong: Donkey Kong delivers a powerful spinning attack at an enemy, dealing multiple damage._

 _Hand Slap: Donkey Kong slams his palms on the ground that creates earthquakes, stunning some enemies._

 _Healing Herbs: Donkey Kong uses herbs to heal himself and his allies from damage they suffer._

 _(Jungle Forest)_

 _(Information: Follow Donkey Kong!)_

Kibou follows after Donkey Kong through the jungle forest and later goes for the next area.

 _(Jungle Tunnel)_

Kibou arrives at a tunnel of the jungle and he and Donkey Kong climb up to the upper part of the tunnel and they later find a giant vine and get on it.

 _(Slide Theme: Holy Bananas!)_

Kibou and Donkey Kong slide down the vine while dodging tree branches in the way and they keep sliding down the vine and they later go for the next area.

 _(Kongo Village)_

Kibou and Donkey Kong get off the vine and arrive at a small village and Kibou looks around.

"This place reminds me of my village." Kibou said and then thinks about that night with the Heartless invading Fate Village, Eliot and Celica disappearing, and him taking one last look at Fate Village when it was being destroyed. "Eliot, Celica, I hope you're here." Kibou said.

Kibou sees Donkey Kong going for a tree house and he follows the gorilla and they enter the tree house.

 _(Tree House)_

Kibou and Donkey Kong enter the tree house and they find an elder gorilla with white eyebrows, white beard, wearing a sleeveless blue vest, glasses, and holding a cane.

"Cranky" Donkey Kong said making Cranky turn around.

"Well, if it isn't my good-for-nothing grandson!" Cranky said and he sees Kibou. "And who is this?" Cranky asked.

"Uh, hi. I'm…" Kibou was cut off.

"You just barge in here and just say 'hi'? Clearly, you're just as a numbskull as Donkey Kong." Cranky said. "Well, get on with it. What do you want?" Cranky asked.

"Cranky! Cranky!" A voice called and they see Diddy entering the tree house with Toph and Zuko following in.

"Kibou!" Zuko said.

"Zuko! Toph!" Kibou cheered but Toph punches Kibou in the gut.

"You IDIOT! You almost got us killed!" Toph yelled.

"Owww…" Kibou said holding his stomach.

"Hmph. More circus of clowns. What do you want, Diddy?" Cranky asked.

"These two are trying to find their friends." Diddy said.

"Always something. 'Cranky, can you do this?' or 'Cranky, can you do that?' I can NEVER get any piece and quiet!" Cranky said.

"So, what happened to Katara and Sokka?" Kibou asked.

"We don't know. Though, we did find this." Zuko said taking out the Gummi piece.

"What's that?" Kibou asked.

"It's one of those Gummi pieces that Meta Knight talked about." Zuko said.

"He said he can use them for his ship. Wouldn't that mean…" Toph stops talking.

"There's a good chance Aang could be here." Zuko said.

"Celica and Eliot might be here too." Kibou said.

"Let's go find Sugar Queen and Captain Boomerang, then find who we're looking for." Toph said.

"I'll come with you. I know my way in the jungle." Donkey Kong said.

"If DK's coming, so am I." Diddy said.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." Toph said.

"Not so fast. If you youngsters are going to need my help, you'll have to do something for me first." Cranky said.

"What's that?" Kibou asked.

"My potions have been scattered throughout the village. Find them, so I can do my experiments. Then, I might help you." Cranky said.

"Okay. We'll find your potions." Zuko said.

 _(Diddy Kong has joined you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Peanut Popguns: Popguns that lack strength for physical combat, but its range is strong._

 _Attacks:_

 _Monkey Leap: Diddy delivers a leaping kick attack at an enemy._

 _Tail Spin: Diddy delivers a spinning strike with his tail, causing enemies to flinch._

 _Barrel Throw: Diddy takes out a barrel and throws it at an enemy, causing enemies to stun._

 _Banana Slip: Diddy takes out a banana peel and throws it an enemy, making them slip._

 _Monkey Slide: Diddy delivers a sliding kick at an enemy, causing knockback._

 _(Information: Find the potions!)_

The group leave the tree house and return outside and begin looking for potions and while exploring the village Rai finds a potion bottle and so they take it and they continue to find more potions and they manage to find another potion and while exploring more around the village they find more potions and after looking around they manage to find the last potion and then they return to the tree house.

Kibou gives Cranky the potions.

"Finally. You did a good job. Now, for my experiment. Oh, and what did you need help with?" Cranky asked.

"I was hoping to find my friends, Eliot and Celica. Donkey Kong said he'd help me find them." Kibou said.

"Hmm, and what gave you the idea?" Cranky asked.

"Well, he said he might knows where they are and then he made a sound I couldn't understand." Kibou said.

"Wait, what sound?" Cranky asked.

"I said…" Donkey makes the same sound and Cranky is shocked.

"You said that?!" Cranky asked.

"What does that mean?" Kibou asked.

"Not important." Cranky said.

"DK, where are my friends?" Kibou asked.

"Sorry, Kibou. I don't know." Donkey Kong said.

"But I thought…" Kibou was cut off.

"Well, it's good to know that this was a WASTE OF TIME FOR EVERYONE!" Toph shouted.

"Calm down. Let's not give up hope yet." Cranky said.

"Look, we thought you might know where his friends, Katara, and Sokka are." Zuko said.

"Well, there might be ONE place. We've been living in this jungle, but we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the Kremlings and are prisoners." Cranky said.

"Cranky, you don't mean…" Diddy said.

"It's possible, but I'd look there." Cranky said.

Donkey Kong looks at Kibou and nods at him.

"Diddy, let's go and pay King K. Rool a visit." Donkey Kong said.

"Who's King K. Rool?" Zuko asked.

"He's the leader of the Kremling Krew. Don't underestimate him. He's dangerous than he appears. Donkey Kong and Diddy here will provide escorts. The jungle is still a dangerous place." Cranky said.

"Okay. Let's go." Kibou said.

Meanwhile in a metallic lair Katara and Sokka are in a metallic cage and coming in is a big green croc wearing a red cape and a crown.

"So, you're the spies my men have captured." The big croc said.

"We are not spies! We just happened to be stranded in your territory." Katara said.

"Look, just let us go and we won't hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Bluffing?" Sokka asked.

"You? Not hurt King K. Rool? Hahahaha! You're humorous. Now, speak! What are the apes up to?" King K. Rool asked.

"We don't know. We don't know any apes." Katara said.

"I see. You wish to hide anything from me. I have wonderful ways of making you talk. Men, do what you wish." King K. Rool commanded as the Kremlings go for the cage.

"Great. Now, we're dead." Sokka said.

Meanwhile the group leave the tree house and are back outside.

"King K. Rool's lair is just near the forest where we met. Let's go." Donkey Kong said.

 _(Information: Find King K. Rool's lair!)_

The group leave the village and go for the next area.

 _(Jungle Lake)_

The group arrive at a lake and they find a vine and start climbing up the vine taking them to the next area.

 _(Treetops)_

The group are now on treetops and begin swinging from vine to vine and they later start climbing down the treetops and return to the jungle forest and make their way for the Kremlings' lair and while going through the jungle forest they later go for the next area.

 _(Dark Swamp)_

The group are now in a dark and foggy swamp area.

"We're getting close to King K. Rool's place. Be careful, this place is trapped." Diddy said.

"Got it." Toph said.

The group make their way through the dark swamp while avoiding traps that spring like nets popping up, spikes rising up, and logs swinging by and the group keep going through the swamp and they find alligators in the water and so they jump on the alligators to get across and keep going until they go for the next area.

 _(Fortress Entrance)_

The group arrive at a beach area and they see a giant metallic fortress and it's guarded by crocs.

"This is it. King K. Rool's lair." Donkey Kong said.

"The Kremlings are guarding the place. I'll provide a distraction, while to guys go in." Diddy said.

"You sure?" Kibou asked.

"Just leave it to me." Diddy said.

"Be careful, Diddy." Donkey Kong said.

"I'll be okay." Diddy said as he moves and approaches the Kremlings. "Hey, you ugly lizards! Over here!" Diddy said.

"Hey, it's Donkey Kong's partner! Get him!" One of the Kremlings yelled as they go after Diddy who starts moving and the Kremlings chase Diddy.

"Now's our chance." Donkey Kong said.

"Hurry." Zuko said as they enter the fortress.

 _(Kremling Fortress)_

The group arrive in the metallic fortress and explore around to find anything while getting past many Kremlings who are guarding the fortress and they keep going until they arrive in a bigger room of the fortress and while looking around they find a cage.

"Katara? Sokka?" Zuko asked and Katara and Sokka look down to see the group.

"Guys! You found us!" Katara said.

"Yep. Just hold on." Kibou said as he throws his Keyblade at the cage knocking it down destroying it and Katara and Sokka are free.

"Finally out!" Sokka said.

"Thanks, Kibou." Katara said.

"No problem." Kibou said and he and Sokka look at each other and they turn away from each other arms crossed.

"That's very mature of you two." Katara said with her hands on her hips.

"You two aren't hurt, are you?" Zuko asked.

"We're fine. Thanks." Katara said as she gets her water skin while Sokka gets his machete and boomerang.

"Now, let's get out of here before…" Sokka was cut off.

"So, you've escaped and Donkey Kong is here too!" A voice said and they turn to see King K. Rool. "I knew you would come, you filthy ape!" King K. Rool said.

"Nice to see you too, King K. Rool! Ready for another beatdown?" Donkey Kong asked.

"You fool! It's you, who will lose. Men, destroy them!" King K. Rool ordered as many Kremlings arrive and surround the group.

"Payback time!" Sokka said.

"Let's do it!" Toph said.

 _(Battle Theme: Having a Wild Time)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Kremlings!)_

The Kremlings attack at the group with their claws but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade while Rai shoots electric shots but a Kremling tries to bite at the group but Donkey Kong charges his arm and delivers a giant punch but a Kremling attacks Donkey Kong with his claws but Katara throws ice daggers while Sokka slashes with his machete but two Kremlings try to bite to attack but Toph unleashes rocks and crushes them while Zuko surrounds himself with flames and burns the Kremlings but the Kremlings keep attacking with their claws and bite but Kibou casts Thunder to rain down lightning bolts and then casts Blizzard to freeze the Kremlings and then slashes with his Keyblade finishing the fight.

"You worthless fools! Now, you have me to deal with!" King K. Rool said.

"Okay then!" Donkey Kong said as he punches at King K. Rool and knocks him out.

"Serves him right for locking me up in a cage." Sokka said.

"We need to hurry and get out of here before he wakes up." Katara said.

"Right. Let's go." Kibou said.

 _(Information: Escape from the fortress!)_

The group make their way to escape from the fortress while fighting off many Kremlings in their way and they keep going to escape but more Kremlings come to attack but the group defeat them and continue to escape from the fortress until later the group reach the exit of the fortress and escape from it and they meet with Diddy.

"You're back. Let's go." Diddy said as they escape.

The group return to the tree house and meet with Cranky.

"So, K. Rool did imprison you two after all. Well, at least you got out safely." Cranky said.

"Yeah, but still no Eliot and Celica." Kibou said.

"Who cares! Your little action got us into this mess and we're finding Meta Knight and we're leaving!" Sokka said.

"No!" Kibou yelled.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I wanna find my friends! I have to know they're okay!" Kibou yelled.

"I told you they wouldn't be here! This conversation is over! We're leaving soon!" Sokka said.

"Well, you can make me, Ponytail! I'm staying!" Kibou yelled.

"Fine by me!" Sokka yelled.

"This is really annoying…" Katara said annoyed.

Meanwhile in the fortress King K. Rool walks out of his fortress.

"Why? WHY do I keep losing to those apes?! Curse those apes! I'll destroy every last one of them! I'll kill them all somehow! I would stake my life on that!" King K. Rool said but then he hears something and he looks around for anything and he sees something coming with a shocked face and screams.

Back at the tree house the group are still in it and figure out what to do next but then they hear a scream.

"That's from outside." Zuko said.

"Let's go see what's up." Kibou said.

The group leave outside and they see a female chimp with a long blonde ponytail and wearing a pink top and pink hat being surrounded by Heartless that look like monkeys.

"Heartless! Here!" Kibou said.

"Dixie!" Diddy cried.

"Let's help her!" Donkey Kong said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The monkey Heartless known as Powerwilds attack at the group with multi punches but Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Fire and unleashes streams of flames while Donkey delivers a headbutt stunning them but a Powerwild delivers a sliding attack but Diddy fires peanuts from his popgun while Toph unleashes rock pillars sending the Powerwild Heartless in the air allowing Zuko to fire fireballs but the Powerwilds jump into the air and deliver aerial multi punches but Sokka delivers a rising slash with his machete while Katara double water whips and strikes but a Powerwild multi punches at the group but Rai delivers a skullbash attack and Kibou casts Thunder and the group defeat the Powerwild Heartless.

"Are you okay, Dixie?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah. Those things are also attacking Funky Kong at the beach." Dixie said.

"We'll go there too." Katara said.

 _(Information: Go to the beach!)_

The group make their way out of the village and return to the lake, then the treetops, then the jungle forest and then make their way for the beach until they arrive at the next area.

 _(Beach)_

The group arrive at the beach and they find a gorilla wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants, red bandana, and black sunglasses being surrounded by more Powerwild Heartless.

"Just like Dixie said! Let's do it!" Kibou said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Powerwild Heartless deliver a sliding attack at the group but Diddy delivers his own sliding kick knocking them back while Toph makes an earthquake making the Heartless stunned but the Powerwilds jump into the air and deliver an aerial multi punch but Sokka throws his boomerang while Donkey Kong delivers a spinning attack causing multi strikes but the Powerwilds multi punch at the group but Rai tail whips while Zuko lashes with flame whips but the Powerwilds slide attack at the group but Katara freezes the Powerwilds and throws water discs while Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by a sliding dash attack and they defeat the Powerwilds.

"Funky, you okay?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Those bad dudes were crazy! They're probably goin' after Tiny in the swamp!" Funky said.

"Let's go." Toph said.

 _(Information: Go to the swamp!)_

The group make their way for the swamp and return to the forest and then return to the dark swamp where they find a female chimp with two blonde pigtails, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and a purple beanie being surrounded by Powerwild Heartless.

"Hey, get lost!" Kibou yelled as he slashes with his Keyblade destroying the Powerwilds.

"You're safe now, Tiny." Diddy said.

"Thanks, guys. I'd better head back." Tiny said as she leaves.

"Everyone should be okay now." Katara said.

"Maybe, but we'd better make sure where the Heartless are." Zuko said.

"You don't think they came from K. Rool's lair, do you?" Toph asked.

"Let's go check." Donkey Kong said.

The group make their way through the swamp for K. Rool's lair and they later return to the fortress and they explore around but then they see Heartless that look like female monkeys with slingshots appear.

"Argh! More Heartless!" Kibou said.

"Let's get this over with." Sokka said.

The Bouncywilds fire shots from their slingshots but Diddy delivers a leaping kick attack while Donkey Kong slams his hands and create a quake to stun them but the Bouncywilds throws a banana peel and run around but Katara freezes them and then unleashes a stream of water while Toph unleashes a rock wall and throws it but the Bouncywild shoot more shots from their slingshots but Sokka throws his boomerang while Zuko unleashes two gouts of flames but a Bouncywild throws a banana peel but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a spinning slash while Rai shoots an electric shot but two Bouncywilds run around but Diddy delivers a tail strike making them flinch and Kibou uses his new Starstorm move and calls down many falling stars to strike destroying the Bouncywilds.

"That's that." Kibou said.

"Let's go back to Cranky and see if he's okay." Donkey Kong said.

Meanwhile Dixie, Funky, and Tiny make their way to the tree house while passing Powerwild Heartless and they enter the tree house.

"Cranky!" Dixie cried.

"What? What is it?" Cranky asked.

"S-Somebody's coming this way!" Tiny said.

"Who?" Cranky asked and just then someone enters the tree house and Cranky is shocked.

The group later return to the tree house and enter it but they find it empty.

"Where's Cranky?" Kibou asked.

"Oh, no! Something bad happened." Diddy said.

"You're right. Cranky got captured!" Donkey Kong said.

"Then, we need to help him." Zuko said and they leave the tree house.

 _(Information: Find Cranky, Dixie, Funky, and Tiny!)_

The group make their way through the village and return to the lake area and then return to the treetops and they later return to the jungle forest and then make their way for the jungle tunnel and they climb up and then go for the next area.

 _(Climbing Trees)_

The group arrive at inside of the trees and they find Cranky, Dixie, Funky, and Tiny trapped inside vined cages.

"Donkey Kong!" Tiny cried.

"There you guys are." Donkey Kong said but then Powerwild Heartless appear.

"Get lost!" Kibou said.

"Pichu!" Rai said pointing at something and it's a giant black fruit.

"That fruit looks unusual." Katara said.

"Maybe the Heartless made it. We'll have to get rid of it." Zuko said.

 _(Information: Destroy the black fruit and free the Kongs!)_

Kibou slashes at the black fruit with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder but the Powerwild Heartless attack but Diddy takes out a barrel and throws it at the Heartless while Katara throws ice daggers allowing Kibou to continue going for the black fruit while Sokka helps with throwing his boomerang while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Toph throws two rocks while Donkey Kong uses Spinning Kong and after enough attacks the black fruit is destroyed.

After destroying the fruit the group free the Kongs from the vined cages and Cranky explains what happened.

"And then K. Rool came to the tree house. Then, you know what happened." Cranky said.

"K. Rool?!" Kibou asked.

"So, he's looking for revenge." Donkey Kong said.

"He's probably going for the sacred nesting grounds. If he reaches there, he wins." Cranky said.

"That won't happen." Toph said.

 _(Information: Find King K. Rool!)_

The group leave the trees and return to the jungle forest and they make their way to find where King K. Rool is and they later make their way for a different area and go there.

 _(Cliff)_

In a cliff area King K. Rool and a pack of Powerwild Heartless make their way for a rocky wall and King K. Rool is about to reach the wall.

"STOP!" Kibou shouted arriving making King K. Rool turn to see the group and looks at them blankly. "K. Rool?" Kibou asked.

"That's not K. Rool! Something is wrong!" Donkey Kong said.

The Powerwilds attack at the group but they manage to defeat the Powerwilds and then confront K. Rool who glows his hands with darkness but then the rock wall is destroyed revealing a giant Heartless that looks like a black and green Komodo dragon with a Heartless symbol on its forehead.

"No! The nesting grounds!" Diddy said and Donkey Kong tries to stop them but the Komodo dragon Heartless knocks him back.

"DK!" Kibou cried and he sees K. Rool on the Komodo dragon Heartless.

"I guess we'll have to fight him!" Katara said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat King K. Kool and Toxic Venom!)_

King K. Rool shoots dark balls while the Heartless known as Toxic Venom shoots acid balls at the group who dodge and Donkey Kong uses Giant Punch at Toxic Venom who retaliates with unleashing acid at the gorilla who dodges and Diddy shoots peanuts from is popgun while Toph unleashes a rock pillar but Toxic Venom delivers a tail swipe to strike while King K. Rool shoots dark orbs from both sides at the group but Sokka double slashes with his machete while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Toxic Venom rapid dances at the group to damage them but Rai shoots small electric shots while Katara water whips but King K. Rool shoots more dark orbs but Kibou aerial slashes at Toxic Venom with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder but Toxic Venom delivers a venomous bite at Kibou but Toph makes an earth shield to protect Kibou and then throws a rock but King K. Rool fires dark orbs while Toxic Venom spews acid all around but Diddy throws a banana peel while Zuko delivers a flame kick but Toxic Venom glows its hands with acid and shoots an acidic wave but Donkey Kong uses Headbutt while Sokka delivers a dashing slash with his machete but King K. Rool shoots dark orbs from both sides but Katara shoots two water balls while Kibou vertical slashes with his Keyblade making Toxic Venom stunned.

"Let's go, you stupid beast!" King K. Rool yelled.

"Now!" Katara said and Toph throws a rock at King K. Rool knocking him off Toxic Venom.

Toxic Venom recovers and fires acid balls at the group but Kibou uses Starstorm to bring down falling stars dealing great damage while Diddy uses Barrel Throw but Toxic Venom charges at the group but Rai uses Quick Attack and then delivers a tail whip but King K. Rool fires a dark beam at the group but they dodge and try to go for King K. Rool but Toxic Venom unleashes an acidic wave but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Katara throws ice needles but Toxic Venom delivers a rapid kick dance but Donkey Kong uses Hand Slap and creates a quake while Toph creates her earthquake but King K. Rool fires more dark shots while Toxic Venom delivers a tail swipe but Sokka delivers a spinning slash with his machete but Toxic Venom delivers a venomous bite at the group but Diddy uses Monkey Slide while Donkey Kong double punches with his fists but King K. Rool unleashes dark blasts and the group try to attack King K. Rool but Toxic Venom spews acid all over at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of flames while Sokka charges himself up and throws his boomerang but Toxic Venom unleashes an acidic wave but Katara unleashes a stream of water while Toph unleashes rocks and crushes but Toxic Venom delivers a tail whip attack but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spinning strike and they finish off Toxic Venom making it stunned and it falls.

"Now for K. Rool!" Kibou said.

"Let's get him!" Donkey Kong said.

King K. Rool fires dark orbs at the group but Donkey Kong uses Headbutt while Diddy shoots peanuts from his popgun but King K. Rool fires dark beams to strike but Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by a flaming punch while Toph unleashes a rock pillar but King K. Rool tries to heal himself but Katara stops him with water strikes and then attacks with a water blade while Sokka throws his boomerang but King K. Rool fires two dark orbs at the group but Rai shoots an electric shot while Kibou casts Blizzard and throws two ice chunks but King K. Rool fires a dark beam and tries to heal himself again bit Toph creates an earthquake and makes King K. Rool stumble allowing Diddy to uses Monkey Leap but King K. Rool throws a dark orb damaging Diddy but Donkey Kong uses Healing Herb and heals Diddy and then uses Spinning Kong while Zuko delivers a spinning slash with his broadswords and throws a fireball but King K. Rool shoots three dark beams but Sokka delivers a dashing slash with his machete while Katara throws water discs but King K. Rool rapidly shoots dark orbs at the group but Kibou diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Starstorm and rains down falling stars on King K. Rool and finishes off K. Rool.

"This…can't be happening…!" King K. Rool said defeated.

King K. Rool stumbles back and prepares to attack the group again but Toxic Venom starts struggling and then loses its balance and falls on King K. Rool crushing him.

"Crushed by his own Heartless." Kibou said and a giant heart leaves Toxic Venom who disappears while the giant flies into the sky.

 _(Obtained: Cure)_

After the fight Cranky, Dixie, Funky, and Tiny arrive at the cliff.

"Well done. King K. Rool is defeated and the nesting grounds are safe. I suppose you are now worthy of exploring it." Cranky said.

"Thanks." Kibou said.

"Donkey Kong." Cranky said.

"Yep." Donkey Kong said as he lifts Kibou and throws him to the upper level and does the same to Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko and Donkey Kong and Diddy join them. "Welcome home." Donkey Kong said as he goes for a cave and the group follow him.

 _(Nesting Grounds)_

 _(Information: Explore the nesting grounds!)_

The group explore the nesting grounds and start climbing up until they reach the upper levels and they go for a cave.

 _(Cave of the Heart)_

The group arrive at the cave and Cranky, Dixie, Funky, and Tiny arrive as well.

"So, this is your home? That means…" Kibou stops talking as sounds are heard.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"The waterfalls." Katara said.

"Yes, they're echoing all the way here." Cranky said and Donkey Kong makes the same sound.

"Heart." Donkey Kong said.

"Huh?" Kibou asked.

"What I said was heart." Donkey Kong said.

"Yes. It means heart. Friends in our hearts." Cranky said.

"Oh, so THAT'S what it meant." Kibou said.

"All friends have the same heart. K. Rool lost his heart. If you don't a heart, then you won't see your friends. No heart means no friends." Donkey Kong said.

"Sokka…I…" Kibou was cut off.

"No, Kibou. I'm the one who should apologize. I was being a stupid jerk." Sokka said.

"Well, so was I. It was my stubbornness that got us here. Sorry for calling you stubborn." Kibou said.

"Yeah, but, I was so focused on finding Aang that I couldn't let you find the people important to you. I'm sorry." Sokka said.

"You two FINALLY made up, huh?" Katara asked.

"'Bout time, idiots." Toph said.

Just then something glows in a tree and it's another keyhole and Kibou uses his Keyblade to shoot another beam of light and it locks the keyhole as it disappears and something comes out and it's another Gummi piece.

"Another Gummi." Zuko said picking it up.

"But it's different." Katara said.

Meanwhile in the dark room the shadow figures, Azula, and the warlock who is sitting on a throne watch the projection of the group.

"How interesting. What attracted the Heartless to that world?" One of the shadow figures asked.

"The Kremling leader lured them there. It was his hatred and lust for power that was the bait." The warlock said.

"But it looked like the bait seemed to be too tasty for his own good." Azula said.

"Yeah! He got eaten for dinner instead!" Another shadow figure said.

"Hmph. A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." Zant said coming out of the shadows.

"But the boy is becoming a nuisance. He found THREE Keyholes already!" Someone said and it's a male humanoid being with white skin, white hair with a lock covering his left eye, wearing a white outfit with diamonds, a red caped cloak covering the white outfit, white gloves, and a red diamond in the middle of the cape.

"It matters not. It will take him centuries to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." The warlock said.

"Yes. The princesses." Zant said.

"All are falling into our hands, one by one." Azula said.

Just then someone gets pushed into the room and it's Paula who looks around in fear.

"Speaking of which." The warlock said and coming out of the shadows is the same masked boy from before along with Dark Pit and Calamitous.

"Well done, Zetsubou. You took her while the fools dealt with Calamitous." The warlock said.

"It was easy." Zetsubou said and he sees the projection of Kibou. "It's time I make this brat suffer." Zetsubou said as he leaves.

"What's under that masked of his?" Azula asked.

"That is even a mystery, but continues to provide use to me. The warlock said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile at the tree house the group are talking to the Kongs.

"Well, time to go." Kibou said.

"Will you be able to find your ship?" Cranky asked.

"Hopefully." Katara answered.

"Good luck, Kibou and remember what I said." Donkey Kong and Kibou nods.

"Take care, Kongs." Kibou said as they leave.

The group search the jungle and they manage to find Meta Knight and the Halberd.

"There you are, my friends." Meta Knight said.

"Where were you?" Sokka asked.

"I was here, repairing my ship. Now, we may leave." Meta Knight said as he enters the Halberd and the group follow and the Halberd flies to leave Kongo Jungle.

The Halberd returns to the sea of space and Kibou examines the Gummi.

"This Gummi is different from the other Gummis. What's it for?" Kibou asked.

"That, even I do not know." Meta Knight said.

"Maybe Marth might know." Katara said.

"So, back to Navi Town?" Zuko asked.

"I call pilot!" Kibou said.

"Hey, quit it!" Sokka said.

"C'mon, I'm the Keyblade master!" Kibou said.

"I don't care what you are! NO!" Sokka yelled.

"Meta Knight, take us to Navi Town before I throw them into space and leave them!" Toph said.

"Very well." Meta Knight said as the Halberd begins to fly for Navi Town.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. So, I decided to make a new chapter after yesterday, so I hope this was worth the wait. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko arrive back at Navi Town, and learn new things, and Kibou has a short reunion with a friend. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Navi Town 2: New Information

Chapter 9: Navi Town 2: New Information

The Halberd is flying through the sea of space and it later arrives back at Navi Town and it lands near the gates again and Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko get out of the Halberd and they make their way for the gates.

 _(Field Theme: Navi Town)_

 _(Plaza)_

The group arrive at the plaza and while looking around they find Lyn.

"Hey, Lyn." Kibou said.

"Oh, you're back already? How is your journey going?" Lyn asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Do you know where Marth is?" Kibou asked.

"He's probably at the underground tunnel. He usually goes there to train. You can find it at the gated bars in the alleyway through downtown." Lyn said.

"Thanks. We'll try there. Let's go." Katara said.

 _(Information: Find Marth!)_

The group make their way through the plaza and go for downtown.

 _(Downtown)_

The group arrive at the downtown and they later find the door taking them to the alleyway.

 _(Alleyway)_

The group arrive in the alleyway and they find gated bars in front of them.

"How can we get past this?" Zuko asked.

"Can't you Metalbend the bars?" Sokka asked Toph who touches the bars.

"I could, if they weren't made of platinum." Toph said.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea." Katara said as she runs into the bars.

"Hey, I got it!" Kibou said as he runs into Katara and Zuko runs into Kibou while Toph runs into Zuko and Sokka runs into Toph and they break down the bars.

"They're down. Let's go." Sokka said as they to the next area.

 _(Underground Tunnel)_

The group arrive in the underground tunnel and it's dark and full of water but while going through the tunnel they see a bit of light and they find Marth who is swinging at the air with his sword training and Mist who is watching.

"Hey, Marth!" Kibou called making the young man stop swinging his sword and he sees Kibou.

"Oh, you're here. What is it?" Marth asked.

"Well, first off, we went to three worlds so far and whenever we fight off the Heartless, we find a keyhole." Kibou said.

"So, you found three Keyholes?" Marth asked.

"Yes, and when we do find them, Kibou's Keyblade unlocks it." Katara said.

"That's great! You found three Keyholes so far. That's impressive." Mist said.

"What's so great about finding a keyhole?" Sokka asked.

"Every world amongst the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that world." Marth said.

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. There must also be one in town somewhere." Marth said.

"Out of curiosity, in Retroville, we fought someone named Professor Calamitous and he mentioned that the Heartless would find the Keyhole and the city would be destroyed. What did he mean by that?" Kibou asked.

"It's actually in Clavis' report." Mist said.

"If the Heartless manage to find a Keyhole first, then they would enter it and do something to the world's core." Marth explained.

"…What happens after that?" Kibou asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"In the end…the world disappears in darkness." Mist answered in a scared tone shocking the five.

"WHAT?!" The group asked shocked.

"Now, do you understand why your Keyblade is so important?" Marth asked.

"Kibou, please. When you go to another world, you have to seal the Keyholes. You're the only one, who can." Mist said.

"I don't know…" Kibou said unsure.

"Going to other worlds will serve you purpose." Marth said.

"He's right. We still need to find your friends and Aang." Katara said.

"I guess you're right. Okay, I'll do it." Kibou said.

"Good." Marth said.

"Oh, yeah! Marth, we found a Gummi that's different. What's it for?" Kibou asked and Marth face palms annoyed.

"Hey, we don't know." Sokka said.

"Figure it out yourself." Marth said in a cold tone scaring Kibou and then Marth leaves but stops. "Here." Marth said throwing something at Kibou who catches it and it's a yellow stone.

 _(Obtained: Chishine)_

"What's this?" Kibou asked.

"It's a stone that's supposed to carry some sort of power. I've been carrying it for luck. It's yours now." Marth said.

"Thanks. So, how do you use it?" Kibou asked and Marth sighs annoyed and walks away.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked.

"Don't take it personal. Marth just had a rough past nine years ago." Mist said.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"I'd…rather not talk about it." Mist said.

"Okay. Hey, do you anything about this Gummi?" Kibou asked.

"Sorry. I don't. Maybe you should ask Professor Oak. He's more of a Gummi expert than me." Mist said.

"Okay then. To the accessory shop." Kibou said.

 _(Information: Find Professor Oak!)_

The group leave the tunnel and later leave the alleyway and make their way through downtown and return to the plaza and make their way for the accessory shop.

 _(Accessory Shop)_

The group enter the shop and they find Arnold.

"Hey, Arnold!" Kibou called and Arnold turns to Kibou.

"Hey, Kibou. You're back." Arnold said.

"Do you know where Professor Oak is?" Katara asked.

"What's all that racket?" A voice asked and it's Professor Oak who comes out. "Oh, Kibou. Hello. Can I help you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, do you know about this?" Kibou asked showing the Gummi piece.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, it's a Navigation Gummi." Professor Oak said.

"Navigation Gummi?" Toph asked.

"You know what it's for?" Sokka asked.

"I must say, I'm quite shocked. You're flying in a ship that can handle Gummi pieces, but know nothing about Navigation Gummis?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot we don't know, but we gotta use the Halberd to travel to other worlds. Not like we have a choice." Kibou said.

"Yes, I know. Forgive me if I sounded rude. Anyway, with Navigation Gummis, you'll be able to travel to worlds you haven't been to yet. I'll be more than happy to install it." Professor Oak said.

"I would be grateful." A voice said and it's Meta Knight. "I had no idea about the Navigation Gummi until now." Meta Knight said.

"Well, let's get started." Professor Oak said and he turns to Arnold. "Arnold, would you mind delivering this box in my stead?" Professor Oak asked giving Arnold a nearly beat up box.

"Sure thing." Arnold said.

"What's with that box?" Kibou asked.

"Oh, when it first came to the shop, it got damaged, but I did my best to fix it and put in some new chalk in it. Well, time to get to work. Oh, and Kibou, if you have time, do stop by at the small house in the park. I'll be there as well." Professor Oak said as he leaves with Meta Knight.

"Hey, Arnold, how 'bout I deliver the box for you?" Kibou asked.

"You'd do that?" Arnold asked.

"Sure. I mean, Heartless could show up at any second and we can handle 'em." Kibou said.

"Okay. Thanks, Kibou." Arnold said giving Kibou the box.

"Where do we deliver it to?" Sokka asked.

"It goes to an old house that's in a cave near the park. Just find the door with a fire sign." Arnold said.

Just then a bell ring is heard.

"What was that?" Kibou asked.

"That's the clock tower downtown. It's been making noise lately. If you got time, you can look into it if you like." Arnold said.

"Sure, but I think we'll deliver the box first, then meet you and Professor Oak at that small house." Kibou said as they leave the shop.

 _(Information: Deliver the box to the cave in the park!)_

The group leave the plaza and make their way to the park and they later go to the park.

 _(Park)_

The group arrive at the park and make their way for the door with the fire sign and they later find a door with a fire symbol.

"This has gotta be it." Kibou said.

"So, how do we open this?" Sokka asked.

"Hmm, I think I know something. Kibou, combine your Fire magic with my Firebending." Zuko said.

"Sure thing, Zuko!" Kibou said as he casts Fire while Zuko shoots a fireball at the door and it opens revealing a cave.

"It worked. Now, let's go in." Katara said as they enter the cave.

 _(Mystical House)_

The group arrive in the cave and it has an island with an old ruined like house with water surrounding the island and stepping stones.

"There's a house over there. That's probably where we need to go." Kibou said as he gets across the stepping stones and the four follow him until they reach the island.

The group arrive at the island and they look around the ruined house and they later find a ragged like door and so they open it and get in the house.

 _(Old House)_

The group enter the house and it's dark, empty, musty, and has cobwebs around and the group explore around.

"This is the place we need to deliver the box to?" Sokka asked.

"There's nobody here." Katara said.

Kibou explores the house.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said and Kibou turns to see Celica walking in. "It makes me think of Shadowglen, when we had to save Eliot and those two idiots. Remember?" Celica asked.

"Celica…?" Kibou asked.

"Kibou?" Zuko asked and Kibou turns to the four and Kibou turns back to Celica who is now gone.

"Celica, where are you?" Kibou asked.

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than expected." A voice said and the group see a girl with dark brown hair and wearing glasses and a white lab coat coming in while carrying some bags.

"You…knew we were coming?" Kibou asked.

"Of course!" The girl answered.

"You're not a Heartless, are you?" Kibou asked.

"She doesn't even look like one." Katara said.

"Oh, no, no. I'm Quinn Pensky. I'm a genius scientist, alchemist, and magician. I've been out traveling. It's good to be back home." Quinn said.

"So, how'd you know we were coming?" Toph asked.

"The Avatar asked me to help out." Quinn answered.

"Aang?!" Katara asked.

"Yes, indeed. You're Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. Who might you be?" Quinn asked Kibou.

"I'm Kibou." Kibou introduced.

"Oh, so you found the key." Quinn said.

"What did Aang ask you to do?" Zuko asked.

"Hold on a moment." Quinn said as she casts a spell to make objects fly out of the bag and later on the empty house is now full of potions and beakers, scientific objects, and magic books. "There, good as new." Quinn said.

"That's…a lot of interesting stuff." Sokka said.

"I know. Like I said, I perform science, alchemy, and magic experiments. Is that so weird?" Quinn asked and Sokka opens his mouth but Quinn cuts in. "Be quiet. Anyway, the Avatar asked me to help Kibou out with some magic. Don't worry, I won't hinder your quest, so stop by anytime." Quinn said.

"Ugh! This stuff's heavy!" A voice said from outside.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, that must be my partner. Freddie, come in!" Quinn called and coming in is a boy with dark brown hair and also wearing a lab coat and is carrying more bags.

"Ugh! I hate this stuff! What's in them? More potions and books?" The boy asked.

"Yes. That's right." Quinn answered.

"Ugh! Well, here you go." The boy said putting the bags down and he sees the group. "Who're they?" The boy asked.

"Meet Kibou and the Avatar's friends. Guys, this is Freddie Benson. My partner." Quinn introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Hey, we came to deliver this box." Kibou said taking out the box.

"Oh, perfect! Thank you so much. Looks like Professor Oak did a good job repairing the box. And some new chalks are still in it." Quinn said.

"So, is this box yours?" Zuko asked.

"Well, not really. I just found the box damaged and I decided to take it with me. There's just one chalk missing, and it has special powers. You'll to find it in other worlds. I'll just put it right there until you find the special chalk." Quinn said as she puts the box on the chalkboard. "Give my regards to Oak." Quinn said.

"Hey, do you know anything about this stone?" Kibou asked taking out the yellow stone.

"Hmm, I think you'll have to talk to Freddie about that." Quinn said.

The group go to Freddie.

"Hey, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I thought you'd know something about this stone." Kibou said giving Freddie the yellow stone.

"Oh, no! This poor guy got turned into a summon gem." Freddie said.

"Summon…gem?" Kibou asked confused.

"As you already know by now, a world vanishes into darkness, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we know." Katara said.

"Well, if a world vanishes, the inhabitants of that world share the same fate. However, this one managed to survive because he has such a strong heart, but he got turned into a gem instead of vanishing with his world." Freddie explained.

"Can he regain himself?" Kibou asked.

"Yeah, but only in spirit. I got this." Freddie said as he casts a spell and the yellow stone turns into a panda bear wearing tan pants.

 _(Obtained: Summon: Po)_

"There you go. If you find more summon gems like this, bring it back to me, and I'll handle the rest." Freddie said.

"No problem." Kibou said.

"And, when their world gets restored, they'll return to their home world. Kibou, I'm counting on you to save these guys." Freddie said.

"I will." Kibou said.

"Well, we'd better get over to that house in the park." Katara said.

"Good luck, all of you. Do stop by." Quinn said.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm weirded out already." Toph said as they leave the house.

The group leave the cave and return to the park but as they keep going they see a swarm of Shadow Heartless appearing.

"Heartless!" Kibou said summoning Savior Key.

"Let's go!" Sokka said.

 _(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and attack but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder while Katara water whips to strike while Sokka slashes with machete while Toph summons and throws rocks while Zuko delivers a flame kick defeating the Shadows but then Yellow Operas and Air Soldiers appear and the Yellow Operas unleash lightning while the Air Soldiers deliver air punches but Rai delivers a headbutt at a Yellow Opera while Sokka throws his boomerang at an Air Soldier but a Yellow Opera delivers a charging lightning strike but Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but an Air Soldier delivers a diving strike but Toph brings a rock over and crushes the Air Soldier while Kibou aerial slashes at the other Air Soldiers and the group defeat all of the Heartless.

"Take that!" Kibou said and he sees someone cowering and so Kibou runs over. "You okay?" Kibou asked but then as he gets close he gets shocked to see who it is.

"Thanks for s-saving me." The person said and it's Eliot who looks up to see Kibou. "Kibou…? Is that you?" Eliot asked.

"Eliot!" Kibou cheered as he touches Eliot's cheeks.

"S-Stop it! That kind of hurt." Eliot said waving off Kibou's hands.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Kibou asked.

"I hope not. I-It took me long to find you." Eliot said.

"Eliot…" Kibou said offering his hand and Eliot takes it.

"Kibou, who's this?" Zuko asked.

"This is Eliot. My friend." Kibou introduced. "Oh, speaking of which, Eliot, where's Celica?" Kibou asked.

"I thought she was with you." Eliot said.

"No…" Kibou said in a depressed tone.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure she got out of the village too. She might be looking for us for all we know." Eliot said but then a Shadow Heartless appears from behind. "We'll be together again. I know it. I know these…" Eliot stops talking as a slashing sound is heard and he turns to see Kibou with his Keyblade in hand.

"You gotta pay more attention, Eliot." Kibou said placing his Keyblade on his shoulder with a smirk.

"K-Kibou, when did…? How did…?" Eliot stops talking.

"Long story short, I've been looking for you and Celica with their help." Kibou said addressing Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko who nod.

"Um, wh-who are they?" Eliot asked a little nervous.

"You don't have to be scared, kid. Name's…" Toph was cut off.

"We went to so many places in many worlds to find you." Kibou said.

"R-Really? I never would have guessed…" Eliot said.

"And I'm not sure if you know this, but Kibou's the Keyblade master." Katara said.

"Who would've thought it?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"What's that mean?" Kibou asked annoyed with the blind Earthbender.

"Um, do you think I can see your Keyblade?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, sure." Kibou said showing the Keyblade.

"Wow… Where did you get it?" Eliot asked.

"It chose me. I got it when we lost our village. Anyway, you're coming with us, right? We got this REALLY awesome ship and it's driven by a masked guy named Meta Knight. Wait 'til you see it." Kibou said.

"No! He's not coming!" Sokka said.

"What?!" Kibou asked shocked.

"Forget it!" Sokka said.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!" Kibou argued.

"Is this the part where I should care? 'Cause I don't!" Sokka snapped.

"Well, it won't matter because he's gone." Zuko said pointing at the spot where is Eliot is at and Kibou finds Eliot gone.

"Eliot? Eliot!" Kibou called but no answer. "Thanks a lot, Sokka!" Kibou said annoyed.

"Sorry, but my instincts told me bringing him is not a good idea." Sokka said.

"Screw your instincts!" Kibou yelled.

"Just be grateful he's okay." Katara said.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows, we'll probably run into Celica soon too." Kibou said.

Meanwhile in downtown two shadow figures are on a roof of a building and they reveal to be Zant and the humanoid being from before.

"The end of this wretched town is nigh. We must find the Keyhole." The humanoid being said.

"Indeed. The Keyblade brat is in town now, and he must be dealt with. Find the Keyhole and destroy this town." Zant commanded as Soldier Heartless and Air Soldier Heartless appear and they start moving.

"Shall we deal with the wretched child as well?" The humanoid being asked.

"It shall be done, Ghirahim. It shall be done." Zant said.

 _(Information: Go to the small house!)_

The group make their way for the small house to find the others and they later find a small house near the end of the park and so they enter it.

 _(Small House)_

The group arrive at the small house and they find Marth, Lyn, Mist, Professor Oak, Arnold, and Meta Knight.

"You're here. Excellent. Did you deliver the box?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah." Kibou answered.

"And it went well? No trouble?" Professor Oak asked.

"We ran into some Heartless, but it went fine." Katara answered.

"Why ask?" Zuko asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of Ganondorf?" Professor Oak asked.

"No…?" Kibou asked.

"I heard he's in town." Marth said with hostility.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Kibou asked.

"A warlock. A very terrifying one." Professor Oak answered.

"He's the reason there are Heartless in town. Don't take him lightly." Marth said.

"He's been using the Heartless for years." Mist said.

"We all lost our world, because of him." Lyn said.

"Nine years ago, a swarm of Heartless invaded our world. I got trapped in that chaos and I ran with these guys." Professor Oak explained.

"That's awful!" Katara said.

"I tried to fight them off, but I was weak. I had no choice but to abandon my home." Marth said in a dark tone.

"That's really bad." Toph said.

"What's worse is that he now leads a group of villains known as the Syndicate. He gathered up powerful villains from other worlds to help serve his evil cause." Marth said.

"Okay, now that's not really promising." Sokka said.

"No, it's not The Syndicate plan on using the Heartless for what evil deed they desire." Lyn said.

"Whatever it is they're planning, it's a mystery. Don't underestimate the Syndicate." Marth said.

"So, how can we defeat them and the Heartless? Is there anyone who can help?" Kibou asked.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Clavis. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Lyn said.

"His reports should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless for good." Mist said.

"Where's the report?" Kibou asked.

"They got scattered when our world was destroyed." Marth answered.

"To many worlds, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. Ganondorf probably has some of the pages as well." Professor Oak said.

Outside the small house Eliot is standing next to the house and with him is Azula.

"You see, this is just what I told you. While you were lost, trying to find your dear friend, he already replaced you with new friends." Azula said showing Eliot the inside of the house where Kibou is talking to Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. "As evidence shows, he seems to care more about them far more than he does you anymore." Azula said.

"K-Kibou would never do that…!" Eliot said crying.

"Oh, don't be sad. You're not alone anymore. If you ask me, you're better off without that wretched brat! You have me now. I was the one, who found you and I'm taking care of you." Azula said.

"A-Azula… You're the one I can really trust?" Eliot asked.

"Of course. I'm your true friend. All you have to do is stay with me. Think no more of that brat and stay with me and Ganondorf. We can help you find who you're searching for." Azula said and Eliot looks at Kibou and he gives an angry and antagonistic glare.

Meanwhile in the house the group are talking to Professor Oak and Meta Knight.

"Excellent news. The Navigation Gummi has been installed into my ship." Meta Knight said.

"Great! So, we get to go to different worlds." Katara said.

"Also, I decided to throw in a Warp Gummi. It will allow you to go to worlds you've been to instantly. If you find another Navigation Gummi, bring it to me." Professor Oak said.

"Will do." Kibou said.

"Well, it's time to get back to my old job." Professor Oak said.

"What old job?" Sokka asked.

"You'll see. Meet me at the plaza." Professor Oak said.

Kibou then goes to Lyn and Mist.

"What's wrong?" Kibou asked.

"I've been thinking about the clock tower downtown." Mist answered.

"You mean the one that rang a bit ago?" Zuko asked.

"You know, I heard that the reason why it's ringing all the time is because there's something strange going from inside." Lyn said.

"Really? I guess we can check it out." Kibou said.

"You should. Maybe you'll find something that will help." Arnold said.

 _(Information: Go to the clock tower!)_

The group leave the small house and return to the park and then leave to make their way for downtown and they later find the clock tower in the middle and so they enter it.

 _(Clock Tower)_

The group enter the clock tower and start exploring around and they later find another area in the clock tower but then they find Soldier Heartless appearing but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade while Katara water whips while Sokka slashes with his machete while Toph throws a rock while Zuko shoots a fireball and they defeat the Soldiers.

"That's the last of them. Now, let's…" Kibou was cut off by a voice.

"Impressive. You've managed to defeat our Heartless." The voice said and it's Zant and Ghirahim.

"Hey, you're that masked freak we saw back at Miracle City!" Kibou said.

"Such an insolent tongue. You speak the King of Twilight, Zant!" Zant said.

"And you stand before Ghirahim, but you should use my title, Demon Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim said.

"We don't have time for you freaks. Get out of our way." Sokka said.

Just then the clock tower rings again and something appears on the glass side of the clock tower and it's a Keyhole.

"There's the Keyhole!" Katara said.

"Perfect! Heartless, GO!" Ghirahim commanded and something appears and it's a giant Heartless that looks like Galleom but has four arms and a giant cannon on its back.

"That Heartless again? We beat it before." Zuko said.

"Fools, this is our latest Heartless created. Now, destroy these fools, then the town!" Ghirahim commanded as he disappears in diamonds while Zant disappears in twilight.

"Now, we gotta deal with this creep." Kibou said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Galleom 2.0!)_

The Heartless known as Galleom 2.0 sends out its fists to deliver a rocket punch attack but the group dodge and Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard to send out ice shards but Galleom 2.0 uses its back cannon to fire a giant laser to strike but Toph creates an earth shield to block the laser and then sends the earth shield to send it at Galleom 2.0 while Sokka delivers a dash slash with his machete but Galleom 2.0 delivers a spinning strike attack with its four arms but Zuko unleashes two streams of flames to attack while Katara throws water discs but Galleom 2.0 sends out more rocket punches at the group but Rai uses Quick Attack while Sokka throws his boomerang but Galleom 2.0 fires another giant laser from its back cannon but Zuko lashes with flame whips while Toph unleashes two rock pillars sending the Heartless to the ground allowing Katara to send out a stream of water but Galleom 2.0 recovers itself and then slams its two arms on the ground and then uses its two more arms to slam the ground again but Kibou vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Starstorm and sends down raining stars damaging the Heartless.

Galleom retaliates with transforming into a tank and fires multiple lasers at the group but Toph summons four surrounding rocks and delivers a crushing attack while Sokka powers himself up and slashes with his machete but Galleom 2.0 jumps into the air and then delivers a crushing land on the group who dodge and Rai delivers a tail whip attack while Katara throws ice needles but Galleom 2.0 slams its two arms on the ground followed by slamming its two more arms on the ground but Zuko delivers a spinning slash with his broadswords but Galleom 2.0 delivers a spinning attack with its four arms but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin attack but Galleom 2.0 fires a giant laser from its back to strike at the group but Zuko unleashes a huge gout of flame while Katara throws water discs but Galleom 2.0 transforms into its tank mode and tries to charge at the group but Toph unleashes an earth pillar to make the tank tumble to the ground allowing Sokka to deliver a spin slash with his machete but Galleom 2.0 tries to attack with its four arms but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a diagonal slash.

Galleom 2.0 jumps to try and land on the group who dodge out of the way and Rai shoots an electric shot but Galleom 2.0 tries to crush the Pichu but Katara unleashes an ice wall and throws it at the Heartless while Sokka delivers a rising slash attack but Galleom 2.0 delivers a spinning strike attack with its four arms but Zuko shoots three fireballs while Toph unleashes a rock fist and throws it to deliver a punch but Galleom 2.0 slams its two arms on the ground to strike but Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Fire to unleash a firewall around him burning the Heartless but Galleom 2.0 transforms into its tank form and fires lasers from its back cannon and then tries to charge at the group but Toph makes a quake to make it stumble to the ground allowing Katara to deliver a double water tentacle attack while Sokka delivers a machete and boomerang combo strike but Galleom 2.0 tries to slam its two arms on the ground followed by slamming its two more arms on the ground but Zuko slashes with flame daggers followed by a flame kick but Galleom 2.0 attempts to fire a giant laser from its back cannon but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Starstorm and delivers the final blow on Galleom 2.0 who malfunctions and it falls to the ground destroyed and a giant heart flies out of it while it explodes and disappears into darkness.

 _(Obtained: Aero)_

"Now, hurry, Kibou. Seal that Keyhole." Katara said.

"Right!" Kibou said as he uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam of light at the Keyhole and it's sealed.

Just then a Gummi piece falls out.

"Another Navigation Gummi? Better give this to Professor Oak." Kibou said.

The group leave the clock tower and make their way back to the plaza where they find Professor Oak.

"So, this is where you work?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I work on Gummi pieces." Professor Oak said.

"Well, we found this." Sokka said giving the Navigation Gummi.

"Hmm, it looks like it won't work unless you find another one similar to this." Professor Oak said.

"Okay. We'll find it." Kibou said.

"I will be waiting for you at the Halberd." Meta Knight said as he leaves.

"Well, let's get going." Zuko said.

The four start moving but before Kibou could follow he looks up at a roof of a building and he sees the same masked figure he encountered in Fate Village.

"Him again!" Kibou said and the masked boy jumps from roof to roof and Kibou chase after him until he arrives to the main plaza. "Where is he?" Kibou asked but then he urns around to see the masked boy. "Okay! What did you mean about Eliot being a different person and I'll never see Celica again?!" Kibou demanded.

"Exactly what I said, idiot! The Eliot you know will be gone forever and you'll never see Celica again." The masked boy answered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kibou yelled.

"Stupid or true." The masked boy said and he takes out a black katana that looks like a demon wing and it has red markings while the end of the hilt has a Heartless symbol.

"You wanna fight, huh? Okay. Let's go!" Kibou yelled as he summons his Keyblade.

"Good. Let's see what you've got." The masked boy said.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat the masked boy!)_

Kibou tries to get at the masked boy with a diagonal slash with his Keyblade.

"Too slow." The masked boy said as he disappears leaving an after image of himself which Kibou gets but the real masked boy appears behind Kibou and delivers a side swipe with his katana known as Soul Ripper.

"Ah! You're tough than you look, but I'm not gonna lose!" Kibou said.

"C'mon, givin' up already?" The masked boy taunted.

Kibou tries to use Starstorm on the masked boy who delivers a brutal slash with his katana sending him back but Kibou recovers and tries to vertical slash with his Keyblade followed by casting Thunder but the masked boy retaliates with a double brutal slash with his katana but Kibou tries to fight back but the masked boy sidesteps to dodge and then delivers more brutal slashes with his katana dealing damage on Kibou.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kibou screamed as he gets pushed back and falls to the ground and he tries to get back up but he's too weak from the attacks he received.

"That really all you got? Man, you ARE worthless. It's no fun killing a weakling, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job is done." The masked boy said as he unleashes a dark blue flame orb and fires it at Kibou and the orb explodes in a mass of dark flames and the masked boy watches the explosion as he kills Kibou and after the explosion ends there is nothing left but a huge scorch mark on the ground.

"Don't worry, Kibou! You're okay!" A voice said.

"What?" The masked boy asked as he turns to see four figures helping Kibou and they're Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko.

"At least we got here in time. He's badly hurt!" Sokka said.

"Right." Katara said as she uses her Waterbending to heal Kibou from all his injuries from his fight.

The four then glare at the masked boy.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" Katara demanded.

"Anyone who picks a fight and makes an unfair kill deserves NO honor!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, no one gives Kibou a hard time, but ME!" Toph yelled.

"C'mon! We'll show you how we fight!" Sokka said.

"The five of us will!" Kibou said and they all nod at each other and they stand face-to-face against the masked boy.

"Fine. I'll destroy all five of you." The masked boy said.

 _(Information: Defeat the masked boy with the help of your friends!)_

Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade but the masked boy delivers two slashes with his katana but Rai shoots electric shots while Toph unleashes two rocks and throws them but the masked boy shoots a fireball that splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the group but Zuko manipulates the fireballs and throws them back at the masked boy while Sokka throws his boomerang but the masked boy charge slashes with his katana and then unleashes a slash streak but Katara throws ice daggers but the masked boy jumps into the air and spreads out dark lightning bolts down at the group but they move and Sokka delivers a rising slash with machete while Zuko delivers a flame kick but the masked boy disappears leaving an after image of himself and then reappears behind and tries to side swipe but Toph blocks with an earth shield and then unleashes a rock pillar under the masked boy sending him into the air allowing Katara to throw water discs but the masked boy retaliates with slashing with his katana followed by a spin slash but Kibou counters and slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard.

The masked boy jumps into the air and spreads out more dark lightning strikes from above but Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade but the masked disappears and then reappears and delivers a strike but Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by lashing with flame whips while Toph makes an earthquake to make the masked boy stumble but the masked boy recovers and fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and go for the group but Katara uses water to get rid of the fireballs and then sends out a stream of water while Sokka powers himself up and delivers a dashing slash with his machete but the masked boy charge slashes with his katana and then unleashes a slash streak but Rai delivers a headbutt attack but the masked boy retaliates with a spin slash with his katana but Kibou casts Fire and then uses Starstorm to rain down stars to strike but the masked boy disappears and then reappears and attacks Kibou with his katana but Katara freezes the masked boy and then water whips while Zuko shoots three fireballs but the masked boy jumps into the air and spreads out dark lightning from above but Sokka throws his boomerang while Toph unleashes a rock pillar striking at the masked boy who retaliates with unleashing ice shards to try and attack the group.

The group dodge the ice shards and Katara throws ice needles while Toph makes a rock fist and delivers a punch with it but the masked boy double slashes with his katana followed unleashing a slash streak but Sokka slashes with his machete while Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by unleashes waves of flames but the masked boy charge slashes with his katana and then delivers a spin slash but Kibou blocks with his Keyblade and then counters and slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Aero to send the masked boy upward but the masked boy retaliates with slashing with his katana followed by firing a fireball that splits into multiple fireballs and damages Kibou who casts Cure to heal himself while Rai delivers a tail strike but the masked boy jumps into the air and spreads dark lightning but Katara throws water discs while Zuko fires a fireball but the masked boy unleashes ice shards to strike at the group but Toph creates an earth shield and then throws it at the masked boy while Sokka delivers a dashing slash with his machete but the masked boy double slashes with his katana but Kibou counters and strikes back with his Keyblade.

The masked boy charge slashes with his katana and then delivers a spin slash with his katana but Zuko counters with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while Sokka powers himself up and throws his boomerang but the masked boy disappears leaving an after image of himself and then reappears behind the group and tries to side swipe with his katana but Katara creates an ice shield and delivers a water strike sending the masked boy back while Toph unleashes four rocks surrounding the masked boy and delivers a crushing strike but the masked boy double slashes with his katana followed by unleashing a slash streak but Kibou uses Starstorm to rain down stars and strikes but the masked boy jumps into the air and unleashes dark lightning strikes but Rai uses Quick Attack and tail whips but the masked boy tries to slash at the Pichu but Sokka delivers a machete and boomerang combo while Toph throws four rocks but the masked boy fires a fireball that splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the group but Zuko takes the fireballs and sends them back to strike but the masked boy unleashes ice shards but Katara manipulates the ice shards into water and delivers a water strike but the masked boy double slashes with his katana followed by a spin slash but Kibou counters and slashes with his Keyblade followed by a horizontal slash and he finishes off the masked boy.

The masked boy falls to the ground not moving and the group return to their normal stances but the masked boy gets back up making the group get back to their fighting stances ready for another fight.

"Hmph. You win. Don't let one lucky victory give you a swollen ego. Consider yourself on probation." The masked boy said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"Probation for what?" Kibou asked.

"Kibou, what were you thinking fighting on your own?" Katara asked.

"I saw him before. He was there when my village was destroyed." Kibou said.

"Well, you shouldn't have fought him on your own. You would have been killed." Katara said.

"I'm sorry." Kibou said.

"Just don't let it happen again." Zuko said.

"Come on. Let's go to the Halberd." Sokka said as they leave the plaza through the gates.

Meanwhile at the park of Navi Town the dark portal appears and coming out is the masked boy.

"So, what do you make of that boy, Zetsubou?" A voice asked and it's the warlock known as Ganondorf and with him is Azula.

"He's weak. I need him to suffer more." Zetsubou said.

"Yes, I see." Ganondorf said and appearing are and Ghirahim.

"Forgive me, Milord. That brat sealed the Keyhole to this town." Zant said.

"It matters not. Our plan is still in motion. I need you to go help Vlad in his home world." Ganondorf said.

"Yes, Milord." Ghirahim said as they disappear.

"Azula, assist them in their mission." Ganondorf said.

"Sure. I'll leave now." Azula said as she leaves the park.

"This should be interesting." Zetsubou said as he disappears in a dark portal and Ganondorf does the same.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, now we're into some deep stuff in the story, so I hope you'll look forward to more things going on. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko arrive at a new world, where they meet a boy who is half ghost and they help him protect a friend, who is being pursued by an enemy. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


	11. Chapter 10: Amity Park: Distress

Chapter 10: Amity Park: Distressed Friend

 _(Halberd Control Room)_

Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko return to the Halberd and find Meta Knight.

"So, now that the Navi Gummi is installed, can we get going?" Kibou asked.

"Yes. Let us continue." Meta Knight said as the Halberd starts to take off.

 _(Halberd Theme: Halberd Blast Off 1)_

The Halberd flies its way through the sea of space while shooting down Heartless ships and while it keeps flying it stops at an orange portal.

"That portal has never been there. It might lead to a different world." Katara said.

"Yes. I will take us there." Meta Knight said as the Halberd flies into the portal.

The Halberd is now sent to a different part of the sea of space.

 _(Halberd Theme: Halberd Blast Off 2)_

The Halberd continues flying through the different sea of space and many Heartless ships fire at the Halberd which fires cannonballs and fires while dodging asteroids and rings but more Heartless ships keep attacking but the Halberd attacks with its claw and charges a giant laser at the ships destroying them and the Halberd keeps flying through until it later stops at a world that has a city and a castle and the Halberd disembarks.

 _(World of Amity Park)_

In the city known as Amity Park four figures are walking through the city and they are Azula, Zant, Ghirahim, and a man with white hair tied to a ponytail, white goatee, and wearing a black suit.

"I assure you, everything is going according to plan. This city is already under my control." The man said.

"Excellent. And the Keyhole?" Azula asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. It will be found soon enough." The man said.

"I hope you are correct." Zant said.

"So, that just leaves…" The man was cut off as something emerges from the ground and it's what looks like a ghost with flaming green hair and goatee, green eyes, and wearing armor.

"Vlad, sir. I've been looking everywhere for that Fenton girl, but she just disappeared like a ghost." The ghost said.

"Hmph. That girl is more trouble than she's worth." The man named Vlad said.

"You said you had things under control here." Ghirahim said.

"Amity Park already has holes full of insects and rats to hide in. Why should we even worry about Jasmine Fenton? With her of without her, this world will already be ours when we find the Keyhole." Vlad said.

"Perhaps, you failed to understand Ganondorf's orders. We need TEN Princesses of Heart to uncover the final door. Any fewer is useless." Azula said.

"Well then, if Jasmine is that important, then we'll find her. Skulker, find Jasmine Fenton, and bring her to me at once." Vlad ordered.

"Yes, sir. First, I'll have to…" Skulker stops talking as he looks at his arm. "Research purple-back gorillas AGAIN!" Skulker said as a jetpack appears on his back he flies off.

"Useless. Heartless, go now and find Jasmine Fenton!" Vlad ordered as Search Ghost Heartless appear and go through the city.

"Vlad, you be wary of steeping in darkness too long. Even the Heartless consume the careless." Zant said and Vlad snickers.

"Your concern is touching, but I know what I'm doing." Vlad said as two black rings appear and his appearance changes to a blue skinned man with black horn shaped hair with streaks of white, black goatee, wearing a white suit and cape, black gloves, black boots, and red eyes.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Azula said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them and it's a girl with long orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and blue pants hiding behind a building looking worried.

The Halberd lands somewhere in the cemetery and Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko get out of the Halberd.

"This place looks kinda creepy already." Sokka said.

"We should work on finding that Keyhole before the Heartless do." Zuko said.

"Good luck, my friends." Meta Knight said.

 _(Field Theme: Day in Amity Park)_

 _(Cemetery)_

The group make their way through the cemetery to explore around until they get past a gate taking them somewhere else.

 _(Amity Park Residential Area)_

The group arrive at a residential area of a city and they look around.

"Geez, this place looks like a ghost town." Kibou said.

"Where is everybody?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting the creeps now." Sokka said.

"Let's look around." Toph said.

Just then Search Ghost Heartless appear.

"First, Heartless." Kibou said taking out his Keyblade.

 _(Battle Theme: He's a Phantom)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Aero to send the Search Ghosts flying allowing Katara throw water streams at the Search Ghosts but more Search Ghosts disappear and reappear and spin attack with their hands but Sokka slashes with his machete while Zuko throws a fireball but a Search Ghost sneaks behind them and tries to steal energy but Toph throws a rock destroying it while Rai delivers a tail whip attack but more Search Ghosts appear and attack with their hands but Kibou delivers a spinning slash with his Keyblade destroying them all.

As the group are looking around for more Heartless to appear Rai sees something.

"Pichu!" Rai said pointing at something.

"What?" Kibou asked and they turn to see a Search Ghost escaping.

"Hey, get back here!" Sokka yelled as they run after the Search Ghost.

 _(Information: Chase after the Heartless!)_

The group chase after the Search Ghost and they see it going behind a building and so they go after it.

 _(Alley)_

The group arrive at an alley and the Search Ghost tries to escape but Kibou throws his Keyblade at the Search Ghost destroying it.

"That'll teach you to run off behind our backs." Kibou said.

"Guys, somebody's in here." Toph said touching the ground.

"Where?" Katara asked.

"Who's there? Hello?" A voice asked and coming out from behind a dumpster is the same girl from before.

"Uh, you can come out. We're not gonna hurt you." Kibou said.

"Well, that's good to hear. My name is Jasmine, but call me Jazz." Jazz introduced.

"Jazz, what's going on here? Why is this city so empty?" Zuko asked.

"Because of Vlad. He managed to take over the city." Jazz answered.

"Vlad?" Sokka asked.

"You never heard of him? He was once a friend of my dad's, but he's gained ghost powers and turned evil." Jazz said.

"That's horrible." Katara said.

"What's more is that he started coming after me and something he calls a 'Keyhole' for whatever plan he has. He almost had me, but then he helped me." Jazz said.

"Who helped you?" Kibou asked.

"My brother, Danny. He helped me get away from Vlad, but he got captured and now he's gone. Right now, Sam and Tucker are trying to figure out a way to help him. I hope Danny's okay." Jazz said.

"Ah, Daniel? I'm afraid he's far from okay." A voice said and they look up to see Vlad levitating in the air. "Jasmine, my dear. Let me give you more suitable company. These fools here just will not do." Vlad said.

"Jazz, get outta here." Zuko said and Jazz runs off.

"What do you want with Jazz?" Kibou asked pointing his Keyblade at Vlad.

"Ah, yes. The boy, who holds the key. Unfortunately, I have no time for you. I'll give you some playmates." Vlad said as Search Ghost Heartless appear while Vlad disappears.

"Not this again." Sokka said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Search Ghosts spin attack with their hands to attack at the group but Kibou casts Thunder while Toph unleashes four rocks and crushes them but Search Ghosts disappear and reappear and attack with their hands to try and steal energy but Katara double water whips while Sokka throws his boomerang but the Search Ghosts attack with their hands but Zuko unleashes two gouts of flames while Rai headbutts but more Search Ghosts try to steal their energy but Kibou uses Starstorm and destroys the Search Ghosts.

"So, Vlad's after Jazz. What should we do?" Sokka asked.

"We should find this Danny character and find out where he's being held captive." Toph said.

"Jazz said two people named Sam and Tucker are trying to find him. Let's go see where they are." Kibou said.

The group leave the alley and return to the residential area and explore around to find anything and while looking around they find a big red building with a neo sign that says 'Fenton'.

"This might be Jazz's house. Let's go see if there's anything." Kibou said as they go into the building.

 _(Fenton House)_

The group enter the house and find the inside to be wrecked and messed up.

"Wow. Someone did a number here." Kibou said.

"Come on. Maybe we'll find Danny in here." Katara said.

The group explore the house and they later find stairs leading downward and so they take the stairs and go down leading them somewhere.

 _(Fenton Lab)_

The group are in a lab and they find two figures.

One is a girl with short black hair and a short top ponytail, wearing a black top, black skirt with green web like designs, and black and purple boots.

The second is a dark skinned boy wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, green pants, red hat backwards, and glasses.

"All set?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, but what if something happens?" The boy asked.

"Relax. We just go into the Ghost Zone, find Danny, get him out of here, and come back." The girl said.

"You're looking for Danny?" Kibou asked and the two turn to see the group.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The girl asked.

"My name's Kibou. These are Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. We're actually looking for Danny." Kibou said.

"Wait, you know him?" The boy asked.

"Not really, but we're looking to help him out for Jazz." Sokka said.

"You saw Jazz? Where is she?" The girl asked.

"She ran off because Vlad is after her." Katara answered.

"Vlad. Should've known. Well, if you're wanna help Danny, then I guess you can come with us. I'm Sam and this is Tucker." Sam introduced.

"Hi." Tucker said.

"Now when you said Ghost Zone…" Toph stops talking.

"Yes, this portal right behind us takes us to the realm of ghosts. We think that's where Vlad put Danny in." Sam said showing a green portal on the wall.

"Thought so. Let's go." Toph said.

"Hold on. The Ghost Zone may have ghosts, who are hostile. We're taking this vehicle to help protect us while we're finding Danny." Sam said showing a shuttle like vehicle.

"Good enough. Let's go." Kibou said.

The group get in the shuttle with Sam and Tucker and they take off into the portal.

 _(Ghost Zone)_

The group are in what looks like a green ethereal realm with many doors floating.

"THIS is the Ghost Zone? That's not scary enough." Sokka said.

"Let's just focus on finding Danny and then get out of here." Zuko said.

"See anything, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"No. Not yet. Wait, I think there's something down there." Tucker said pointing at a floating island.

"Take us there." Katara said and the shuttle lands on the floating island.

The group get out and they find a boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with red trimmings, and blue pants and the boy is surrounded by Search Ghost Heartless.

"That's Danny!" Sam said.

"Hang on!" Kibou said running at the Search Ghosts and destroys them with his Keyblade.

"He looks badly injured. Katara." Sokka said.

"I know." Katara said as she uses her Waterbending to heal Danny.

"What do you think happened?" Zuko asked.

Just then a giant version of the Search Ghost appears.

"Seriously?" Kibou asked.

"Guess we'll have to deal with this one now." Toph said.

 _(Information: Defeat Grand Ghost!)_

Grand Ghost tries to attack at the group with its hands but Kibou tries slashing with his Keyblade but nothing is hurting Grand Ghost who disappears and reappears and tries to steal energy but Kibou casts Fire but nothing is hurting Grand Ghost who spin attacks with its hands getting Kibou making him angry and so he throws a potion at Grand Ghost damaging it giving Kibou an idea and then throws an ether at Grand Ghost doing more damage and then throws an elixir doing greater damage and Grand Ghost is destroyed.

"That'll teach ya!" Kibou said.

"Let's get Danny and get out of here." Sam said.

"Right behind you." Kibou said as Sokka grabs Danny and they go back into the shuttle and they leave the Ghost Zone.

The group return to the lab and Danny gets back up.

"Sam? Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Well, good to have you back with the living." Sam said.

"We saw you being attacked by the Heartless and we helped you." Kibou said.

"Really? Thanks." Danny said.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Vlad happened. After he and those things took over the city, I tried to stop him, but he managed to beat me and sent me to the Ghost Zone after I lost some power." Danny explained.

"Well, while you were gone, Vlad's going after your sister." Zuko said.

"What? Jazz? I gotta help her!" Danny said.

"Oh, no you don't. You're badly hurt. You stay put while we go out and help Jazz out." Sam said.

"No way! If Jazz is in trouble, then I have to do something! I can't just sit around and wait for the best to happen!" Danny said.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Sam said.

"Danny, if you wanna help, then come with us and we can save your sister." Kibou said.

"Thanks, Kibou. Let's get going. I'm going ghost!" Danny said as white rings appear around him he changes to having white hair, green eyes, wearing a black outfit with white gloves, white boots, and a white D on his chest.

"Cool!" Kibou said.

"Let's hurry and find Jazz. Hopefully, Vlad hasn't gotten to her yet." Katara said.

 _(Danny Phantom has joined you!)_

 _Weapons:_

 _Ghost Fists: Unarmed fists that have great strength and excellent melee attacks._

 _Attacks:_

 _Ghost Blast: Danny fires an ectoplasmic blast from his hands at enemies._

 _Ghost Bomb: Danny throws an ectoplasmic bomb that can explode on an enemy._

 _Phase Shift: Danny turns invisible for a short time to deliver a stealth attack on an enemy._

 _Overshadow: Danny can temporarily take over an enemy to make it attack other enemies._

 _Ghost Wail: Danny can unleash a ghostly scream that can knock back enemies and stun them._

The group leave the lab and return to the house.

"So what does Vlad want with Jazz anyway?" Danny asked.

"Beats me, but Jazz said he's after her and the Keyhole, which is very important for our search." Kibou said.

"Keyhole? What happens if Vlad finds it?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say a VERY bad thing will happen to this city if the Heartless find it before we do." Sokka said.

"Well, count me in. Anything to save Jazz." Danny said.

 _(Information: Find Jazz!)_

The group leave the house and return to the residential area to find where Jazz is and they later go for the next area.

 _(Downtown Amity Park)_

The group arrive at the downtown of Amity Park and they explore around to find anything and while looking around they find what looks like a giant green wall in their way.

"Something tells me we can't get through." Toph said.

"This must be Vlad's doing. We have to get rid of it. Something is making this forcefield. Something related to ghost technology." Danny said.

"Well, if we find it, will we get rid of this force field?" Katara asked.

"It's worth a try. Let's go find this device." Danny said.

 _(Information: Find a device making the forcefield!)_

The group explore the downtown for a ghost device and they find something on a building so the group climb up the building and they find what looks like a metallic vase generating green energy.

"That must be the device to make that forcefield. We need to destroy it." Danny said.

"Okay." Kibou said but then Gargoyle Heartless appear.

"Ugh! Of course the Heartless have to interfere!" Sokka said.

"Danny, we have to destroy the device!" Kibou said.

"Yeah!" Danny said.

 _(Information: Destroy the device!)_

The Gargoyle Heartless attack at the group but Danny uses Overshadow on a Gargoyle to make it attack the others allowing the rest to handle the device and Kibou slashes with his Keyblade while Katara water whips while Sokka slashes with his machete while Toph throws a rock while Zuko throws a fireball and they manage to destroy the device.

"That did it." Kibou said.

"But the forcefield is still here." Zuko said.

"Vlad must have planted more devices throughout Amity Park. We need to find the others and destroy them." Danny said.

"Good idea." Sokka said.

 _(Information: Find more devices and destroy them!)_

The group explore the downtown to find the rest of the devices while fighting off Search Ghosts and Gargoyles and they manage to find another ghost device and Kibou slashes with his Keyblade while Katara throws ice daggers while Sokka throws his boomerang while Toph makes an earthquake while Zuko lashes with his flame whip while Danny delivers punches with his ghost fists and they destroy the second ghost device.

The group decide to find more ghost devices in the residential area and while exploring they find another ghost device in the alley and Kibou casts Fire while Danny fires Ghost Blasts while Katara double water whips while Sokka powers himself and triple slashes with his machete while Toph makes an earth pillar while Zuko shoots two gouts of flames and they destroy the third ghost device.

"Just how many more do we have to destroy?" Kibou asked.

"There might be one more in the cemetery. Let's look there." Danny said.

The group make their way to the cemetery to find the next ghost device but while they arrive at the cemetery they find three figures and one is Jazz while the other is Vlad and the third is Skulker.

"Jazz and Vlad!" Danny said.

"What are they doing in here?" Zuko asked.

"I dunno, but I'm stopping this!" Danny said rushing out.

"Danny, wait!" Kibou said following the ghost boy.

The group confront Vlad.

"Ah, Daniel. You manage to escape from the Ghost Zone and now you're setting your sights too high." Vlad said.

"Give it up, Vlad! I'm here for a rematch!" Danny said.

"You should just go back home, my boy. I can't allow you to trouble your sister." Vlad said.

"Jazz!" Danny said.

"I'm sorry…Danny." Jazz said but Skulker is holding Jazz captive.

"No doubt you're looking for this?" Vlad said showing another ghost device. "It's yours. Go ahead and destroy it." Vlad said.

"It might be a trap. Don't listen to him." Katara said.

Danny charges for the ghost device but then it reveals to be a tentacle which grabs Jazz and takes her underground.

"Jazz!" Danny said.

"And now, my friends. This is where we part ways. Attack!" Vlad said disappearing and then more tentacles appear from the ground.

Coming out from underground is a giant Heartless that looks like a coffin with a plant like bulb on the top and four thorny legs.

"Just one Heartless after another. I'm getting tired of this." Toph said.

"Danny, we have to take care of this Heartless first, then help Jazz." Kibou said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Danny said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Leechgrave!)_

The Heartless known as Leechgrave summons tentacles around the cemetery and Kibou charges at Leechgrave to attack but Leechgrave unleashes a poisonous cloud getting Kibou.

"Ugh!" Kibou grunted.

"Guess attacking that thing head on is not the smartest option." Sokka said.

"We have to find a different way to defeat it." Katara said.

The tentacles try to grab at the group but Danny throws his Ghost Bombs at the tentacle destroying it.

"Maybe if we destroy the tentacle, then this Heartless might be weak." Danny said.

"Good enough for me." Kibou said.

The tentacles try to grab onto the group but Kibou aerial slashes at the tentacles followed by casting Blizzard and shoots ice shards while Katara shoots ice daggers and they destroy the tentacle but another tentacle attempts to lash but Sokka throws his boomerang while Zuko throws a barrage of fireballs destroying the second tentacle but another tentacle attempts to grab at the group but Toph unleashes four rocks and crushes them at the tentacle while Rai tail whips while Danny uses Phase Shift to turn invisible and delivers ghost punches and after destroying enough tentacles Leechgrave becomes stunned and falls over.

"Now it's stunned! Get it!" Kibou said.

While Leechgrave is stunned Kibou slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder making small lightning bolts while Katara throws three water balls while Sokka dash slashes with his machete while Toph makes a rock crush while Zuko delivers a flaming kick while Danny fires his Ghost Blasts while Rai shoots small electric shots and Leechgrave is still stunned allowing Kibou to use Starstorm and rains down falling stars to cause massive damage while Danny uses his Ghost Wail to make great damage while Katara throws ice shards while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Toph makes an earth pillar while Sokka multi slashes with his machete but after enough attacks Leechgrave recovers and attempts to deliver a swipe with its body coffin but the group dodge.

Leechgrave unleashes more tentacles from the ground and they try to grab at the group but Kibou casts Fire to shoot a fireball to burn one of the tentacles while Zuko unleashes two streams of flames to burn the other tentacle but another tentacle tries to grab the Firebender but Katara quickly throws a water blast at the tentacle to cut it down while Sokka throws his boomerang at the next tentacle but another tentacle attempts to lash at the group but Toph makes an earthquake to cause the tentacle to quiver and then crushes it with a rock while Danny throws his Ghost Bombs while Rai calls down a lightning bolt but another tentacle tries to grab at the group but Kibou aerial slashes at the tentacle and destroys it and after all the tentacles are destroyed Leechgrave is stunned again.

With Leechgrave stunned again Danny uses Phase Shift and turns invisible and delivers strikes with his ghost fists followed by shooting ghost blasts while Rai delivers a headbutt while Toph creates a rock hammer and delivers a bash with it while Sokka powers himself up and slashes with his machete while Katara throws three water blasts while Zuko shoots two fireballs while Kibou slashes with his Keyblade followed by casting Aero to unleash a whirlwind and Leechgrave is still stunned allowing Rai to use Quick Attack while Toph makes two earth fists and sends them to attack while Sokka delivers a boomerang swipe while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Danny throws ghost bombs while Kibou diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard and unleashes ice chunks to attack but after enough attacks Leechgrave recovers and swipes its coffin body and unleashes poison clouds.

Leechgrave unleashes more tentacles to try and grab the group who attack at the tentacles but Leechgrave unleashes poison balls from its plant bulb at the group who dodge but Leechgrave also unleashes more poison fog while the tentacles try to lash at the group but Danny uses his Ghost Wail to stun the tentacles and then delivers ghost punches while Kibou casts Thunder to call down multiple lightning bolts at the tentacles but Leechgrave rains down more poison balls at the group and the tentacles try to grab at the group but Katara throws water discs while Sokka dash slashes at the tentacles but Leechgrave unleashes more poison fog to try and poison the group but Toph makes an earthquake to stun the tentacles and then sends out four rock fists to strike while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Leechgrave rains down more poison balls at the group while the tentacles try to grab at the group but Kibou uses Starstorm to destroy the tentacles and Leechgrave is stunned again.

With Leechgrave stunned again Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Fire to make flames surround him burning Leechgrave while Zuko creates a barrier of flames around him to burn Leechgrave as well while Danny punches with his ghost fists and then fires ghost blasts while Toph creates two rock hammers and bashes at Leechgrave with them while Katara throws water balls while Sokka throws his boomerang and Leechgrave is still stunned and Rai shoots small electric balls while Danny throws ghost bombs making explosions and cause damage while Toph unleashes two rock pillars while Katara unleashes ice spikes while Zuko lashes with flame whips while Sokka delivers a spin slash with his machete while Kibou slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Starstorm and rains down falling stars and finishes off Leechgrave making the giant Heartless fall to the ground and a giant heart leaves Leechgrave before it disappears.

"That Heartless was HUGE pain!" Toph said.

"Whatever. It's gone now." Sokka said.

"Jazz!" Danny called looking around and a laughter is heard and it's Vlad's.

"Vlad. That snake!" Zuko said.

"He still has Jazz." Kibou said.

Just then Sam and Tucker arrive at the cemetery.

"Guys, Vlad is holding Jazz at his new castle, which he built on top of our school." Sam said.

"That must be behind that forcefield that blocked us off." Danny said.

"We destroyed the ghost devices and defeated that Heartless, so that forcefield should be down." Katara said.

"Let's go back to downtown and see." Sokka said.

 _(Information: Find Vlad's castle!)_

The group leave the cemetery and make their way through the residential area and they return to the downtown and they see the forcefield is gone.

"Finally. Now, let's go find Vlad's new castle where Casper High's at." Danny said and they go for the next area.

 _(Castle Grounds)_

The group arrive at the grounds and they see a giant castle in front of them.

"Now THAT'S something!" Sokka said.

Kibou looks at the castle and something is on his mind.

"Kibou, what is it?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kibou said. _"Why am I feeling nostalgic at this castle? And why is it reminding me of something? I've never seen any castles in my village."_ Kibou said in his mind.

Sokka walks over to the castle doors and places his hand on the doors but then the door starts to come to life.

"The door's alive!" Sokka said as the live door tries to attack Sokka who runs.

"Now doors are coming to life? This is getting annoying." Danny said.

"Let's get this over with." Kibou said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Thresholder!)_

The live door which is now a Heartless known as Thresholder attacks at the group with its arms but they dodge and Kibou slashes with his Keyblade while Katara throws water blasts but Thresholder stretches its arms and tries to slam at the group but Danny shoots Ghost Blasts while Sokka throws his boomerang but then gargoyle statues come to life and attack with their axes but Zuko unleashes four gouts of flames while Rai shoots electric shots but Thresholder stretches its arms out and push the group back but Toph throws two rocks but Thresholder attacks with its arms but Sokka slashes with his machete while Rai delivers a headbutt but Thresholder unleashes more gargoyle statues and they attack with their swords but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Katara throws ice daggers but Thresholder spreads its arms out and push the group back but Toph throws an earth fist while Danny uses Phase Shift and throws Ghost Bombs but Thresholder stretches its arms and tries to crush the group but Kibou casts Blizzard and unleashes ice shards and then casts Thunder and unleashes a lightning beam and after enough attacks Thresholder is stunned.

"I'll handle this!" Danny said as he Overshadows Thresholder and later he manages to release something out of Thresholder and it's a Heartless known as Possessor.

"That's what's controlling the doors!" Katara said.

"Get rid of it!" Zuko said.

The Possessor flies around but Kibou delivers slashes with his Keyblade while Katara water whips while Sokka slashes with his machete while Toph throws a rock while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Danny shoots Ghost Blasts but the Possessor keeps flying around but Rai uses Quick Attack and tail whips while Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Fire and throws a fireball and after enough attacks the Possessor goes back into the doors becoming Thresholder again.

"It's back to being a Heartless." Danny said.

"Who cares. Destroy it." Toph said.

Thresholder slams its hands on the ground again at the group who dodge and Rai calls down a lightning bolt while Danny uses Ghost Wail and causes damage but Thresholder charges up and unleashes many dark shots at the group but Toph creates an earth shield to block the dark shots and then kicks the earth shield at Thresholder who spreads its arms out and pushes the group back but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Katara throws ice needles but Thresholder commands more Gargoyle Warriors and Gargoyle Knights and they attack with their axes and their swords but Sokka powers himself up and delivers a multi slash with his machete while Kibou slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a blitz slash but Thresholder stretches its arms and slams at the group but Rai delivers a bite while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Thresholder attacks with its arms but Danny fires Ghost Blasts but Thresholder spreads its arms out and pushes the group back but Toph unleashes an earth pillar but Thresholder charges up and unleashes more dark shots but Katara throws water balls while Sokka spin slashes with his machete but Thresholder stretches its arms and slams its arms but Kibou triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash and Thresholder is stunned again.

"Now, Danny!" Kibou said.

Danny Overshadows Thresholder again and releases the Possessor again and the Possessor flies around but Rai delivers a headbutt while Danny uses Phase Shift and delivers ghost punches while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Toph unleashes an earth pillar while Sokka throws his boomerang while Katara water whips while Kibou aerial slashes with his Keyblade and he finishes off the Possessor.

Thresholder reverts back to being a normal door while the Possessor vanishes into darkness and is destroyed.

 _(Obtained: Gravity)_

"That's that for the Heartless." Kibou said.

"Now, let's hurry into the castle." Danny said as they go into the castle.

 _(Castle Foyer)_

The group arrive inside the castle and are in the foyer and while searching for Vlad and Jazz they see Gargoyle Heartless appearing and they attack but Danny uses Overshadow on a Gargoyle and makes it attack the other Gargoyles while Kibou casts Thunder and they defeat the Gargoyles and continue through the foyer and go upstairs but then Search Ghosts appear while Gargoyle Knights and Gargoyle Warriors appear and attack as well but Danny uses Ghost Wail to knock them back and stun them allowing Kibou to use Starstorm and the group fight them off and continue through the foyer until they go for the next area.

 _(Castle Halls)_

The group arrive at the castle halls and keep exploring around the castle but then they see rocks falling from holes and rolling down their way but Toph destroys the rolling rock allowing them to move on but more Heartless appear and try to stop them but the group defeat them and keep going through the halls but then spikes appear on walls and on the ground to try and stop the group but they keep going and they later go for the next area of the castle.

 _(Bottomless Halls)_

The group arrive at a different hall of the castle but there are many pits around along with walls that blow wind and the group continue to explore around to try and find Vlad but then more Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off and continue through the hall and they manage to reach the end and go for the next area.

 _(Study)_

The group arrive a study area with many books around and while looking around they find what looks like a wall of green energy.

"Another forcefield?" Kibou asked.

"Vlad clearly doesn't want us in that room. Now what?" Katara asked.

"We'll have to explore this castle more. We've probably missed something." Danny said.

The group leave the study and return to the bottomless hall area and while looking around until Toph stops.

"Guys, hold on. I'm starting to feel something from under us." Toph said.

"What's that?" Zuko asked and Toph places her hand on the ground.

"There's something…metallic underneath. I think we should go down." Toph said.

"You sure?" Kibou asked.

"I wouldn't lie." Toph said.

"Okay. Let's go down." Danny said as the group jump into the bottomless pit.

 _(Basement Lab)_

The group fall and land in what looks like a laboratory.

"A lab?" Kibou asked.

"That's why you sensed it. Maybe we'll find something that will get rid of the forcefield." Sokka said.

The group explore the lab for something and they find a ghost device.

"Another ghost device." Kibou said.

"If we destroy it, then that forcefield will disappear." Zuko said.

"Let's do it!" Toph said.

Kibou slashes at the ghost device and destroys it and something happens.

Meanwhile in a throne room Vlad is sitting on the throne and with him is Skulker and an unconscious Jazz.

"A Princess should have the ability to reveal a Keyhole. Could she…?" Vlad stops talking as he goes for a monitor. "Monitor, reveal to me the Keyhole!" Vlad said and the monitor shows a screen that has the Keyhole and it's in the same throne room. "Yes! Of course! It's…" Vlad stops talking as something appears on the wall behind the throne and it's the Keyhole. "Hahahaha! It's here! Jasmine is the Princess! She revealed the Keyhole!" Vlad said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile the group leave the lab and return to the halls.

"Okay, that forcefield should be down. Let's head back to the study and find Vlad." Danny said and everyone nods and start moving.

The group make their way back to the study and they see the forcefield is gone and so they make their way for the next area of the castle.

At the throne room Vlad is talking to Ganondorf and Azula.

"So, the Keyhole is here. Excellent." Ganondorf said.

"And you have the Princess." Azula said.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the Keybearer and his meddling friends, along with Daniel are here." Vlad said.

"That boy again?" Ganondorf asked.

"He's starting to become a nuisance." Azula said.

"He's more persistent than expected. Why not explain the situation to Zetsubou and Eliot? Doing so may prove useful to our…" Vlad was cut off as the group arrive at the throne room.

"Hey, wait! Are you…Ganondorf?" Kibou asked Ganondorf who disappears in a dark portal.

"Well, well, if it isn't my feeble brother." Azula said.

"Azula!" Zuko said hatefully.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. As much as I would enjoy making you suffer and destroy, I have business elsewhere. We'll catch up later." Azula said as she disappears in darkness.

"What's Azula planning this time?" Katara asked.

"You know her?" Kibou asked.

"I'll explain later." Zuko said.

"We've finally caught you, Vlad! Now let Jazz go!" Danny yelled.

"Not a chance, my boy. You see, she's a Princess. One of ten, who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Vlad said.

"Princess?" Sokka asked.

"Ten?" Toph asked.

"Open…?" Zuko asked.

"The door?" Katara asked.

"What are you talking about? What's the Syndicate up to?" Kibou asked.

"All you need to know is that with the door, we'll be unstoppable and you all will bow down to the might of the Syndicate. You fools will not live to see what lies beyond door." Vlad said.

"It doesn't matter what you're planning! We'll stop you!" Danny said.

"Oh, my poor naïve Danny. You should know I always get my way. Skulker, you have a new assignment, crush them!" Vlad commanded.

"With pleasure!" Skulker said.

"Fine. I'll take you both down! Get ready to pay for this!" Danny yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat Vlad with the help of Danny!)_

Vlad fires his ghost blast at the group but Toph creates an earth shield to block the ghost blast and Kibou comes out and casts Gravity at Vlad damaging him while Rai calls down a lightning bolt but Vlad unleashes a ghost forcefield around him and unleashes four clones of himself and they unleash powerful ghost energy at the group while Skulker takes out a blaster and fires his ghost blast at the group but Danny uses Phase Shift and throws his Ghost Bombs to strike at the Vlads and manages to hit the real Vlad while Zuko throws a barrage of fireballs but Vlad uses his phase shift to turn invisible and sinks into the ground and then reemerges from the ground and rains down ghost energy balls at the group but Katara throws ice daggers while Sokka throws his boomerang but Skulker unleashes a blade and tries to slash at the siblings but Toph makes and earth pillar to send Skulker flying and then throws a rock fist at Vlad who retaliates with disappearing again and then fires ghost energy at the group but Danny fires his Ghost Blast to counter and manages to strike at Vlad while Kibou aerial slashes at Vlad who fires rapid ghost energies but Rai fires electric shots while Katara water whips but Vlad unleashes ghost energy pillars from the ground but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Sokka multi slashes with his machete.

"Very impressive, but how about THIS?!" Vlad said as he unleashes a giant ghost orb and it explodes making tiny ghost orbs and they rain down at the group.

The group dodge the raining ghost orbs and Katara throws a water blast at Vlad while Zuko unleashes two gouts of flames but Vlad unleashes his ghost barrier to block off any element attacks and then fires rapid ghost energy shots while Skulker fires shots from his blaster but Danny uses Ghost Wail to stun Skulker and then delivers a ghost punch at Vlad while Toph creates an earth hammer and delivers a bash but Vlad disappears and sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground while unleashing five clones of himself and they unleash powerful ghost orbs at the group but Sokka dash slashes with his machete getting Vlad but gets the wrong Vlad and Skulker attacks with his blade but Kibou casts Blizzard to freeze Skulker and then uses Starstorm at the Vlads and manages to strike the correct Vlad who unleashes another giant ghost orb and rains down tiny ghost orbs but the group dodge the raining ghost orbs and Zuko slashes at Vlad with his broadswords followed by a flame kick while Katara shoots ice needles but Skulker uses his jetpack to fly around and fires ghost energy from above while Vlad unleashes ghost energy pillars but Toph unleashes four rocks and crushes them on Vlad while Sokka spin slashes with his machete but Vlad rapid fires ghost energy shots but Danny throws Ghost Bombs.

"You're starting to annoy me. Skulker, do your job!" Vlad ordered.

"Don't worry. They'll taste pain!" Skulker said as he flies into the air and delivers a diving attack with his blade.

The group dodge Skulker's diving attack and Kibou aerial slashes at Vlad while Danny delivers ghost punches followed by firing his Ghost Blasts but Vlad disappears and then reappears and creates a flame like ghost energy on his fist and delivers an energy punch but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Sokka slashes with his machete but Vlad slams his fist on the ground and unleashes a ghost energy shock wave damaging the two but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal them and then throws three water blasts while Toph makes two rock fists and sends them to strike at Vlad but Skulker rains down ghost energy shots at the group while Vlad makes clones of himself and they unleash ghost energy orbs but Kibou casts Thunder to rain down lightning bolts at the Vlad clones and manages to get the right Vlad while Rai delivers a headbutt but Vlad unleashes a ghost forcefield and fires rapid ghost energy shots but Toph unleashes a rock shield around Kibou and then unleashes an earth pillar to strike but Skulker attempts to slash at the Earthbender with his blade but Zuko counters and delivers a fire punch at Skulker and then fires a fireball at Vlad while Sokka throws his boomerang but Vlad rains down ghost energy at the group but Katara throws ice daggers while Danny uses Ghost Wail to knock Vlad back but Vlad disappears again.

Vlad reappears and creates two flame like ghost energies on his fists and tries to attack at the group with energy punches but Zuko counters and slashes with his broadswords while Danny ghost punches but Vlad fires two ghost energies at the two but Kibou casts Gravity again while Katara unleashes ice spikes but Vlad unleashes his ghost shield and unleashes clones to create ghost energy pillars while Skulker fires ghost energy shots from his blasters but Sokka dash slashes at Skulker with his machete and then boomerang swipes at Vlad but gets the wrong one and the Vlads unleash ghost energy orbs but Toph unleashes four rocks and tries to crush the Vlads who retaliate with unleashing ghost energy shock waves but Danny throws Ghost Bombs at the Vlads and gets the right one allowing Katara to throw water discs at Vlad who unleashes a giant ghost orb which rains down tiny ones while Skulker slashes with his blade but Rai shoots tiny electric shots while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Vlad disappears and then unleashes ghost energy beams at the group but Toph throws a rock while Sokka throws his boomerang but Vlad rains down ghost energy orbs at the group who dodge but Vlad fires rapid ghost energy shots but Kibou deflects them and slashes at Vlad with his Keyblade and then delivers a somersaulting slash and finishes off Vlad who collapses on the ground while shaking in irritation.

 _(Obtained: Blizzara)_

"That'll teach that crazed up fruit loop." Danny said.

"Now, to get to that Keyhole." Kibou said but then a shaking occurs.

"What the…?" Sokka asked.

"Hahahaha!" A voice laughed and they turn to see Vlad.

"What's so funny? You lost." Toph said.

"For now, maybe, but you're still too late." Vlad said.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"While we were fighting, I had the Heartless to enter the Keyhole and now, they're going for the world's core." Vlad said.

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"So, you see, the Syndicate are one step ahead of you. Jazz is now in our clutches and this world will fall into darkness. Farewell." Vlad said he disappears.

"No way!" Kibou said as he tries to go for the Keyhole only to be knocked back and the group are knocked out of the throne room.

The group are now out of the castle and they look around to see that Amity Park is in horrible shape and they see many buildings floating all over the dark sky and everything is destroyed and they look up to see the void in the sky.

"This is just like what happened in my village!" Kibou said.

"Hahahaha! You've failed!" A voice said and they turn to see Zant and Ghirahim.

"This world will now fall into the dark world of the Heartless! You cannot stop the inevitable destruction." Zant said.

"I can't believe you played us like this!" Katara yelled.

"Hmhmhm. You have done well thus far, but alas, your silly game of adventure ends here and now. Enjoy your final moments attempting to escape from this dying world." Ghirahim said as he and Zant disappear.

"There's nothing else we can do now. We gotta get back to Meta Knight." Sokka said.

Just then Meta Knight comes flying for the group.

"Meta Knight, where's the Halberd?" Zuko asked.

"I have some grave news. Our enemies have stolen the Halberd." Meta Knight said.

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"The Heartless and the Syndicate have taken over my ship, despite my best efforts to defend it." Meta Knight said.

"So, in other words, we're doomed." Sokka said.

"Great." Toph said crossing her arms.

"We…failed…" Katara said.

"Darn it!" Zuko said.

"Eliot…Celica…I'm sorry." Kibou said and then the destruction of Amity Park becomes worse and everything goes black while crashing and destruction is heard as the darkness begins consuming everything.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark room Ganondorf, Azula, Professor Calamitous, Dark Pit, Zetsubou, and Eliot watch the projection of the group.

"So, they've failed to save a world. Looks like things are going our way." Azula said.

"Hmph. What weaklings." Dark Pit said.

Just then Vlad arrives at the dark room.

"What good turn in our favor. That's another world fallen into darkness." Vlad said.

"You know, it would be great if you also had them, if Zetsubou stuck around to…um, erm…" Professor Calamitous thinks of a word.

"Lend him a hand?" Eliot asked.

"Yes! Lend him a hand!" Professor Calamitous said.

"Hey, I already did my part. I brought the Princess here, right?" Zetsubou asked.

"Yes, you've done well, boy." Ganondorf said.

"Vlad, what did we warn you about steeping further into darkness? You were beyond help and consumed by your own hatred. We told you to not let it burn too fiercely." Azula said.

"Yes, I realize my mistake. It will not happen again." Vlad said.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done. Hey, you two. We got somethin' for ya." Dark Pit said.

"Huh?" Eliot asked.

"What do you mean?" Zetsubou asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You two help us, and we grant you your wish." Ganondorf said as a projection appears and it's a projection of Celica.

"Celica!" Eliot and Zetsubou exclaimed.

"Go to her. Your new vessel awaits you." Ganondorf said.

Entering the dark room are two figures.

One is a turtle like monster with horns, red hair, fangs, claws, yellow body with a green shell that has spikes, wearing black spiked bands on both arms, and a spiked collar around his neck.

The second figure is a big blue penguin wearing a red and white robe, red and white hat, and an outfit under the robe.

"Just keep in mind, our new ship is a battleship. It's no pleasure cruise. So, don't think of it as smooth sailing." The penguin said.

"Yeah! We got many Heartless on board, so you'd better brace yourselves!" The turtle monster said.

"You're doing all of this for me?" Eliot asked.

"Why? What's the catch?" Zetsubou asked.

"Catch? What's the catch? Don't be silly. You're like brothers to me. I want you to be happy." Azula said petting Eliot's hair but Zetsubou swats her hand away.

"Yeah, right. I doubt it." Zetsubou said.

"Believe what you will. Lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Ganondorf said and Zetsubou takes Eliot and they leave the dark room.

"Before we go to this new battleship, we're going to your fleet." Zetsubou said.

"What for?" The turtle monster asked.

"I said so. Now, take us there." Zetsubou said.

"Hmph. Fine, you little brat. Let's go." The turtle monster said.

"Why're we going to their fleet instead of Celica?" Eliot asked.

"We have something to do there, kid. Just go with it." Zetsubou said.

* * *

 **Wow, I've got back to updating this story and already, we're on a dark turn for our heroes. Talk about an abrupt ending for this one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Next time, Kibou, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko end up somewhere else and agree to help with a mission against an enemy. See you all next time. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
